the great devilish prince
by famekillahz
Summary: semula, kehidupan hinata hyuga damai dan tentram, sampai sang iblis uchiha merusak hidupnya. bagaimana hinata bisa bertahan dari pesonanya?
1. Chapter 1

**The great devilish prince**

Hinata berjalan perlahan menyusuri koridor sekolah. Langkahnya gontai, sesekali gadis itu menunduk. Ini masih pagi, namun sudah banyak siswa-siswi yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Langkah hinata berhenti tepat didepan loker sepatunya. Sang _heiress Hyuuga_ itu menarik napas panjang, lalu mengganti sepatunya dengan sepatu khusus. Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata menoleh. Dilihatnya seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum sumringah padanya. Hinata membalas senyum gadis itu—Ino, teman sekelasnya.

"apa kau sudah mengerjakan PR Biologi?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Dia yakin sebentar lagi Ino akan—

"wah, aku terselamatkan. Hinata, aku pinjam buku tugasmu ya!"

_sudah kuduga_. Batin hinata seraya menghela napas panjang. Gadis itu segera mengambil buku itu di tasnya.

Ino memeluk hinata dengan erat hingga hinata kehabisan napas. "I-Ino... L-Lepas Hh... sse-sesakk...!"

Ino melepaskan pelukannya, lalu nyengir seperti tanpa dosa. "hehhehhe... _gomen_, Hinata. Habis kau baik sekali, sih..."

"hinata hanya kasihan padamu, _Pig_. Kau kan_ baka_." Ejek Sakura yang baru saja datang.

"apa kau _forehead?!_ Jika aku bodoh, itu berarti kau juga sama bodohnya sepertiku. Apa kau lupa level otak kita kan sama!" balas Ino.

Hinata hanya tersenyum begitu mendengar cacian mereka. Setiap pagi selalu saja ada adu mulut diantara kedua sahabat baiknya ini.

Tiba-tiba segerombolan gadis-gadis menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Mereka bertiga—termasuk Hinata, memandang sososk yang dikerumuni para gadis itu. Hinata meneguk ludah. Tentu saja ia adalah sasuke uchiha. Sang pangeran kegelapan.

"nah, lihat! _The Great Devilish Prince _datang." Bisik Ino. Nadanya terdengar gusar.

"iya, aku heran dengan gadis-gadis itu. Kenapa mereka masih saja lengket setelah sasuke mencampakkan mereka seenaknya setelah menidurinya."

"hush, diamlah... begitu-begitu kan kita juga pernah naksir dengannya..." ujar Ino mengingatkan. Memang, sejak awal mereka resmi diterima sebagai murid KHS, sasuke sudah menarik perhatian para gadis-gadis disekolahan ini. namun, begitu mereka tahu sifat sasuke yang sebenarnya, sebagian gadis-gadis memilih mundur.

_Kenapa begitu?_ Karena Sasuke sangat suka mempermainkan wanita. Yah... baik raga maupun jiwa gadis-gadis itu.

"huh, menyebalkan sekali." Gerutu tenten yang juga baru datang.

"tenten, kau mengagetkanku saja." kata ino.

Mata lavender hinata tidak sengaja bertemu bola _onyx_ milik sasuke. Bola mata kelam itu seakan menghipnotisnya. Hinata cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahnya sebelum terseret lebih dalam. Hinata sangat takut padanya.

"sasuke memang sangat sempurna. Dia kaya, tampan dan pintar. Jika saja sikapnya tidak seburuk itu, mungkin aku masih memperjuangkannya." Gumam Ino.

"yah... tapi tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau sudah punya pacar kan?"

Ino mendesah, "yah... lagipula wajah Sai memang mirip dengan Sasuke."

Bel berbunyi juga. Kelima gadis itu segera memasuki kelas mereka. Hinata duduk disamping Ino. Gadis cantik itu kini tengah menyalin catatannya. Jam pertama adalah kakashi_ sensei_, jadi mereka bisa sedikit santai karena guru tampan itu selalu telat dengan alasan yang tidak masuk akal.

Ino tersenyum begitu Sai memasuki kelas. Sai tersenyum palsu kepada Ino. Ino cemberut. Kekasihnya ini memang tidak pandai berekspresi, Sangat bertolak belakang dengannya. Begitu Sai berdiri disamping Ino, Sai langsung mencium Ino dengan mantap. Ino sendiri membalas ciuman itu dengan bergairah. Hinata sangat terkejut dengan 'serangan Sai' yang tanpa malu-malu itu. Gadis lugu itu menunduk. Sejujurnya, dia tidak kuat dengan adegan seperti itu. Rasanya... mual. Memuakkan.

"hnngghh...! sai, lanjutkan lagi..." rengek Ino begitu Sai menghentikan ciumannya. Sai tersenyum lagi sebelum kembali mengecup bibir merah gadis 'Toko Bunga' itu. Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pintu kelas yang terbuka. Sasuke yang baru saja memasuki kelas, langsung menarik Sai tanpa peduli aksinya itu merusah adegan _hot_ yang baru saja terjadi.

"hnngg..." Ino melenguh karena ciumannya mendadak berhenti. Sedangkan Sai sendiri kebingungan karena tiba-tiba tuan Uchiha ini menariknya.

"kau bisa melanjutkan ciumanmu nanti. Ada hal yang lebih penting sekarang–̕̕ ̕

Hanya itu yang bisa hinata dengar dari pembicaraan mereka berdua kerena sasuke mengecilkan suaranya. Toh, jarak bangku mereka lumayan jauh.

Hinata mendesah,bukan maksudnya menguping pembicaraan orang. Hanya saja, gadis bersurai indigo ini benar-benar penasaran. _mungkin saja itu misi geng mereka..._ pikirnya. Siapapun disekolah ini pasti tahu—bahkan Hinata yang pendiam sekalipun, kalau sasuke adalah pemimpin geng _Demonic rookie _atau sering disebut DR yang terkenal diseluruh Konoha. Anggota geng ini terdiri dari cowok-cowok terkenal dan berbakat disekolahnya. Contohnya pacar Ino ini, Sai. Dibalik senyumnya yang tanpa ekspresi, Sai ternyata sangat sadis. Kabarnya dia bahkan pernah dikeroyok oleh senior di KHS waktu kelas satu dulu, namun malah semua senior itu yang babak belur. Sai sangat jarang berbicara, namun lidahnya setajam pisau. Kemampuan melukisnya tidak diragukan lagi. Sai sudah sering menjuarai lomba melukis. lalu, ada Kiba dan Shino, teman kecil Hinata. Mereka berdua juga anggota _DR_. Keduanya merupakan pelacak dan pencari Informasi dalam geng itu. Bahkan kakak Hinata sendiri, Neji, juga bagian dari _DR_. Cowok tampan berambut panjang ini merupakan penyerang serta wakil ketua geng itu, sang pangeran Uchiha.

Hinata melihat seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Mata indigonya berbinar, pipinya memerah. Hinata menunduk begitu Naruto berjalan melewatinya. pesona menyilaukan dari pemuda matahari itu membuat Hinata terpesona. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang lebih mengincar sasuke. Sejak kelas satu Hinata menyukai Naruto. Entah karena bodoh atau tidak peka, Naruto tidak tahu kalau Hinata sangat menyukainya. Padahal, hampir seisi sekolah tahu kalau Hinata menyukai Naruto. Naruto memukul bahu Sasuke yang dibalas dengan gerutuan. Oh, Naruto juga anggota _DR_.

"woi _teme... _tidak perlu memakiku, kan? Aku kan Cuma memukulmu." Protes Naruto.

"Hn," sahut sasuke tidak jelas apa maksudnya.

Bahu Naruto merosot, "haah~ kau selalu begitu..."

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajamnya kepada cowok berambut nanas yang sedang mendengkur dibangkunya. Kalau orang lain, mungkin akan lekas bangun kerena aura hitam sasuke yang sangat menusuk. Tapi tampaknya Shikamaru sama sekali tidak terpengaruh meskipun dia merasakan tatapan tajam ketuanya itu.

"bangun atau kubunuh kau." Sasuke mengatakannya dengan datar. Namun ancaman itu bukan main-main jika Sasuke yang mengatakannya

Mau tidak mau Shikamaru harus bangun. Shikamaru menguap lebar-lebar. "hng... _mendokusei,_" gumamnya tidak ikhlas (yaelah... males banget sih lo shik).

"aku dengar kita akan membicarakan misi." Ucap shino tiba-tiba yang datang entah darimana.

Naruto melonjak, kaget karena tidak tahu kalau Shino ada disampingnya. "GYAA...! Shino, kenapa sih kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba?!"

"oh, aku sedang belajar jadi hantu." jawab Shino sekenanya.

"diamlah, lebih baik kita mendengarkan sasuke." Lerai Neji yang memang paling dewasa diantara mereka.

"baiklah, ada apa sasuke?" tanya kiba sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut coklat jabriknya.

"kemarin Neji menemukan surat ini dari lokernya." Sasuke melemparkan surat itu kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membaca surat itu dengan seksama. Dahinya berkerut. "ini surat ancaman. Ada yang sedang menantang kita."

"hah? Siapa yang berani menantang kita?!" teriak Rock Lee.

"hei, alis tebal... kecilkan suaramu." Ucap kiba mengingatkan.

"hmm... entahlah." Gumam Chouji sambil mengunyah _snack-_nya.

"tentu saja mereka orang yang sangat berani." Gaara yang sejak tadi terdiam, kini angkat suara (_by the way_, sejak kapan yah mereka semua berkumpul? Perasaan tadi sasuke Cuma manggil Sai deh... ckck...).

Sasuke melipat tangannya, berpikir. "jika surat itu ada di loker Neji, itu artinya mereka juga ada disekolah ini. atau paling tidak suruhan mereka."

"jadi, langkah pertama kita harus mencari orang itu." Sahut Shikamaru. Memang, dibalik sifat malasnya, Shikamaru sangat jenius. Otaknya sangat cerdas dalam mengatur strategi hingga sasuke menjadikannya sebagai ahli perancang strategi.

"lalu bagaimana caranya?" tanya Sai.

Shikamaru menyeringai. "kita amati dulu tulisan tangan itu. Shino, Kiba, kalian bantu aku."

Mereka bertiga mengamati tulisan tangan itu, mencari petunjuk yang ada disana.

Naruto terlihat tidak sabar. "bagaimana Shika? Kau dapat sesuatu?"

Shika mengangguk. "ada yang aneh dalam tulisan ini. memang tulisannya acak-acakan, jelas sekali ini tulisan laki-laki. Dan sepertinya dia sama bodohnya denganmu."

"apa kau bilang...?!"

"tapi setiap tulisannya miring ke kanan. Itu artinya dia menulis dengan tangan kiri."

"jadi, dia kidal?" gumam Gaara.

"ya. Dia kidal."

Kiba mengendus kertas itu. "hng, ada aroma aneh dari surat ini."

"apa? Apa?"

"entahlah, aromanya aneh. Aku tidak pernah mencium aroma ini sebelumnya. Tidak seperti sasuke yang beraroma _Mint_, Neji yang beraroma _green tea_, atau Naruto yang beraroma _Citrus_... aroma ini memusingkan. Membuatku muak. Namun rasanya tidak asing."

Mereka semua saling menandang satu sama lain, mengingat-ingat hal yang dibenci Kiba. Neji tersenyum. "laut." Sahutnya, semuanya memandangnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "itu aroma laut. Kiba mabuk laut, dan aroma itu memusingkannya."

"kau benar Neji. Itu seperti aroma laut. Yakk...!" Kiba ingin muntah.

"kidal dan laut... siapa dia?" Sai berpikir keras.

"kidal?" shikamaru teringat sesuatu. "kebanyakan orang kidal adalah atlet. Jadi kemungkinan besar dia salah satu anggota klub olahraga."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas kembali dibuka. Neji membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga sasuke, "lebih baik kita hentikan rapat ini untuk sementara."

Sasuke mengangguk, menyetujui usulan sang _bunke_ hyuuga itu.

Kakashi-_sensei_ memasuki ruang kelas. Meskipun tertutupi masker, para muridnya pasti tahu kalau dia tersenyum datar. "_ohayou_, wah... rupanya aku telat lagi..."

Ucapannya langsung mendapatkan _deathglare_ dari semua siswa.

"hehhe, _gomen, gomen_... _sensei _ tadi tersesat di jalan bernama-"

"KEHIDUPAN...!" sahut seluruh murid serempak dengan geram. Kakashi-_sensei sweatdrop_.

Kakashi tersenyum begitu melihat kerumunan pemuda yang baru saja membubarkan diri. Beberapa yang bukan dari kelas ini segera keluar meninggalkan ruangan. Guru itu menatap sasuke dengan tajam. "rupanya baru ada rapat, ya Uchiha?"

"hn," sahut sasuke menanggapinya malas.

**end of chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 2**

** Sebelumnya, terima kasih buat komenannya ya, minna~ (terutama bagi yang kasih saran, maklum... author baru memang perlu masukan) author akan mencoba untuk belajar lagi dari para senpai-senpai semua... maaf jaraknya lama banget, coz author lagi sibuk2 banget sekarang. Di chapter ini hinata nggak muncul coz DR masih terfokus pada kasus ancaman itu. rated M-nya sudah mulai meski sedikit. Yah... smoga kalian suka deh...! WARNING: DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI, AUTHOR NGGAK IKUTAN LHO YA... (DAH BANYAK DOSA :p ) enjoy it,.,**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 2~**

Kiba memasuki ruangan itu dengan malas. Tentu saja, disaat kau sedang tidur dengan pulasnya, tiba-tiba 'Bos'mu menelpon dan menyuruhmu ke sekolah pada malam hari. Kalau saja bukan karena sasuke, Kiba pasti enggan untuk melakukan hal-hal merepotkan seperti ini. _benar juga kata Shikamaru, didunia ini banyak sekali hal-hal yang merepotkan... _entah kenapa pemuda _dog's lover_ ini jadi setuju dengan Shikamaru. Kiba ingat, ada sebuah mitos lama di KHS. Kalau malam, sekolahan menjadi sarang hantu yang mengerikan. Kiba jadi bergidik ngeri. Untung saja ada Akamaru yang menemaninya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menepuk pundaknya. Kiba tidak berani menoleh. Bulu kuduknya merinding.

"HA-HANTU...!" Teriaknya ketakutan setengah mati. Ditendangnya 'hantu' itu dengan membabi buta.

"hei. Ini aku, Shino." Jelas sosok 'Hantu' yang tadi ditendang Kiba.

"K-kau Shino? Brengsek, kau menakutiku _baka_!"

"sudahlah, berhenti berdebat. Lebih baik kita langsung memasuki markas sekarang juga, sebelum hantu yang asli datang dan memakanmu."

"Kyaa~!" kiba berlari terbirit-birit.

Shino tersenyum dibalik jaketnya. "apaan, sih? Kenapa dia lari seperti itu? aku kan hanya menakutinya sedikit." Pemuda Aburame itu menghela napas, "yah sudahlah..."

Kiba memutar sebuah tuas mekanik yang ada di dalam gudang Olahraga. Dia masih ketakutan setengah mati. Gara-gara ucapan Shino tadi. Tak lama shino juga menyusulnya.

"kau duluan." Minta Kiba. Meskipun sering _DR_ berkumpul tiba-tiba, tapi ini yang pertama kalinya mereka berkumpul pada tengah malam.

Tiba-tiba tembok bergeser, tergantikan oleh lorong panjang yang gelap gulita. Shino yang sudah bersiap dengan senter, memimpin didepan.

"hah, tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan." Komentar kiba.

"yang penting tidak ada yang tahu tentang markas kita." sahut shino.

Mereka berdua menyusuri lorong yang semakin gelap.

"halo." sapa sebuah suara. Shino segera menyorot wajah orang itu.

"hah, rupanya naruto..." kiba menghela napas lega.

"kalian sampai juga. Kita sudah berkumpul dari tadi." Sahut suara yang lain. Nadanya dingin dan merendahkan.

"uchiha brengsek. Kenapa kau mengumpulkan kami malam-malam begini? Ditempat seperti ini pula." Gerutu Kiba tidak terima.

"sudahlah. Hentikan pembicaraan yang tidak penting ini." tegur Neji.

Sasuke tersenyum. Kalau tidak ada Neji, mungkin otaknya sudah meledak karena mendengar omelan anak buahnya ini.

"lebih baik kita langsung ke topik pembicaraan." Kali ini Shikamaru yang berbicara. "kenapa kau memanggil kami, sasuke?"

"aku memanggil kalian karena ada sesuatu yang penting." Sejenak pemuda itu terdiam, "kita mendapat teror lagi."

"apa? Lagi?" Naruto terlihat geram.

"ya. Kali ini ditemukan di lokerku." Semua orang menatap Rock Lee. Si alis tebal itu menyerahkan surat itu kepada Shikamaru. "ini suratnya."

"tulisan yang sama, namun kata-katanya berbeda. _**PENASARAN DENGANKU, KAN? AKU YAKIN KALIAN MULAI MENYELIDIKI KAMI SEKARANG. LAKUKAN APA SAJA YANG KALIAN MAU. AKU LEBIH DARI YANG KALIAN DUGA**_. Benar- benar menantang."

"dia benar-benar hebat, berani menantang kita seperti ini." Kiba menerima surat itu dari Shikamaru. "haah~ aroma laut lagi. Aku ingin muntah." Pemuda Inuzuka itu membuang jauh-jauh surat itu.

Sai menyalakan beberapa batang lilin, membuat suasana menjadi tidak begitu gelap meski masih menegangkan. Sasuke mengisyaratkannya untuk kembali duduk. "kuserahkan pada kalian berdua." pangeran itu menunjuk Shikamaru dan Neji.

"_mendokusei~_" gerutu Shikamaru.

"aku tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya kenapa mereka meneror kita? ini yang pertama kalinya. Kebanyakan geng lain menyerang kita secara langsung, bukannya diam-diam seperti ini, kan?" Sai berpikir keras sekali.

"tentu saja karena dia pengecut! Dia hanya berani mengancam kita, tapi aku yakin dia tidak akan berani melawan kita." sahut Naruto. Emosinya meledak-ledak saat ini.

"mungkin," timpal Shikamaru. "tapi kurasa tidak seperti itu. bisa jadi dia memang sengaja memancing kita untuk mencarinya, dan saat kita sudah berhasil menemukannya, orang itu akan menyerang kita dengan persiapan yang sempurna."

"jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Para anggota saling berpandangan satu sama lain, seakan mencari jawaban dari pertanyaan Chouji. _Bagaimana sekarang? Kita harus apa?_ Pertanyaan itu tertanam pada benak masing-masing.

"pertama, kita harus mencari tahu seluk belum pengirim surat ini. Lee, kapan kau menemukan surat ini?" tanya Shikamaru.

"aku menemukannya hari ini di lokerku setelah kembali dari Lab. Kimia, mata pelajaran Kurenai-_Sensei_. Begitu aku membuka lokerku, tiba-tiba saja ada surat itu."

"kapan terakhir kali kau membuka Lokermu sebelum kau menemukan surat itu?"

"hnn? Kapan yah?" Lee mengingat-ingat. "ah, sepertinya saat aku mengambil kotak pensilku setelah istirahat makan siang, jadi tepat sebelum aku mengikuti pelajaran Biologi."

"tunggu, jam pelajaran Biologi? Itu kan jam pelajaran setelah Kimia, dan saat itu kita juga pergi ke Lab. Biologi karena Orochimaru-sensei menyuruh kita praktek." Sahut Neji. Kebetulan _bunke_ Hyuuga ini sekelas dengan Rock Lee.

"ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua kan sekelas." Mereka semua baru menyadari hal itu setelah Gaara mengatakannya. "hanya Neji dan Rock Lee anggota kita yang berasal dari kelas dua. Sedangkan anggota lainnya berasal dari kelas satu. Sedangkan, yang mendapat surat ancaman hanya mereka berdua."

Dahi Shikamaru berkerut. Otaknya bekerja keras saat ini. sang jenius itu mencarai hal-hal yang mungkin terlewatkan oleh mereka._ Neji dan Rock lee. Kedua orang ini anggota DR yang berasal dari kelas dua dan mereka sekelas. Kebetulan... atau disengaja? _Tapi ada yang ganjil bagi Shikamaru.

"apa pelakunya sekelas dengan mereka?" tebak Shino. Mungkin saja memang salah satu teman sekelas mereka.

"tidak." Sergah Shikamaru.

"tapi buktinya..."

Shikamaru menyahut, "kurasa kita terlalu meremehkannya. Dia sengaja mengalihkan kita untuk terfokus pada hal ini agar kita menyangka kalau pelakunya adalah murid kelas mereka. Ingat, surat pertama yang Neji temukan ada di Loker sepatu pada pulang sekolah, jadi siapapun bisa melakukannya. Tapi, dalam kasus Lee hal ini berbeda. Pelaku melakukannya pada saat yang terbatas. Jika memang pelakunya sekelas dengan kalian, pasti dia adalah orang yang terakhir keluar dari kelas sebelum pelajaran Biologi."

"orang yang terakhir keluar dari kelas adalah aku." kata Neji.

Sasuke yang terdiam saja sejak tadi, mulai angkat suara. "apa saat itu ada salah satu orang dari kelas kalian yang tidak mengikuti pelajaran atau ada yang izin ke toilet dan sebagainya?"

"tidak ada." Sahut Neji lagi.

Mata Chouji membulat. Dia teringat sesuatu. "ah! Aku ingat sekarang. Saat itu memang ada orang aneh yang sedang membuka lokernya Lee...!"

Mata Shikamaru menyipit, menatap sahabat kecilnya itu dengan penuh tanda tanya. "bagaimana kau tahu? Kau kan tidak tidak sekelas dengan mereka."

"kau ingat kan, waktu pelajaran Iruka-_sensei_ aku kan izin ke toilet. Saat itu, toilet di lantai satu sedang rusak, jadi aku pergi ke toilet anak kelas dua. Waktu aku lewat kelas mereka, pintu kelasnya sedikit terbuka. Karena aku terburu-buru, aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan kalau kelas itu kosong. Tapi sekilas aku melihat seseorang sedang membuka sebuah loker. Tapi dari celah kecil pintu itu, yang kulihat hanya sebuah tangan yang mengenakan sejenis benda yang menyilaukan di pergelangannya."

"menyilaukan? Maksudmu sejenis gelang?"

"tidak begitu jelas. Tapi benda itu memantulkan cahaya perak." Jelasnya.

Naruto mengerang frustasi. teka-teki ini memang sangat sulit bagi otaknya yang dangkal. "Agh...! orang itu membuatku bingung saja...!"

"kau kan memang bodoh." Sahut Kiba _sweatdrop_.

"jadi, pelakunya perempuan?"

"darimana kau mendapat kesimpulan seperti itu, Gaara?"

Gaara mendengus. "tentu saja karena tidak ada anak laki-laki yang mengenakan gelang, kan? Kalaupun ada, pasti mereka mengenakan gelang berbahan kain atau plastik."

"tapi, dia kidal. Tangan yang dilihat Chouji pastilah tangan kanan. Disekolah ini, pasti sangat jarang ada gadis yang kidal."

"ya, sangat jarang. Kecuali satu orang."

Semua pandangan tertuju pada Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tersentak. Dia tahu siapa yang mereka maksud.

"Tenten...!" Chouji menunjuk Neji.

"kalian menuduh kekasihku? Tidak mungkin." tanggap Neji dingin.

"tapi, hanya dia satu-satunya gadis disekolah ini yang kidal." Tuduh Sai kejam.

"bukan. Bukan dia." Sahut Shikamaru. "gadis se-_tomboy_ Tenten pasti tidak akan mau direpotkan dengan sebuah gelang. Apalagi dia anggota klub judo."

"benar. Tenten itu berbeda." Ada makna ganda saat Neji mengucapkannya.

Setetes keringat dingin jatuh dari dahi Naruto. Dia sangat takut mengungkapkan fakta yang ada di otaknya saat ini. "b-bagaimana kalau itu bukan gelang. Bagaimana kalau... itu sebuah jam tangan?"

_Benar juga!_ Batin semuanya serempak. Sasuke tersenyum sadis. "bagus, naruto. Kau sudah menemukan jawabannya."

"hn, tak kusangka si bodoh ini bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang terlewatkan oleh kita. mungkin tidak ada pria yang menggunakan gelang perak. Tapi kalau jam tangan, pasti banyak."

Sasuke sudah menetapkan keputusan akhir. "shino, kuperintahkan agar kau mencari informasi siapa saja siswa yang mengenakan jam tangan perak ditangan kanannya."

Shino mengangguk. "baiklah."

"kuharap secepatnya kita bisa menangkap orang itu. jadi, sebaiknya kita bersiap-siap."

"kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu." Ujar Neji sambil berjalan pergi.

"aku juga. Gaara, Lee, Chouji, kalian ikut aku. kita masih belum selesai melihat balapan liar, kan?" kata Shikamaru. Ketiga pemuda itu mengangguk, lalu segera menyusul langkah Shikamaru yang semakin menjauh.

"lalu, apa yang kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya kiba, melirik sasuke yang masih berada disana.

Sasuke menyeringai sinis. Dia benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan saat ini. "terserah kau saja. aku pergi."

"tunggu! Kau mau kemana, _teme_?!" tanya Naruto.

"bersenang-senang. Kau mau ikut?"

Jika maksudnya sasuke bersenang-senang, itu berarti... naruto tersenyum. "tunggu, aku ikut!"

Kiba mendengus. "hah, lagi-lagi mereka 'melakukan itu' ya."

Shino tersenyum. Ucapan kiba barusan membuat libidonya meningkat. "kau juga ingin melakukannya, Kiba?"

Kiba menutup rapat-rapat mulutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah seenaknya berkomentar tanpa menyadari 'bahaya' disekitarnya. _MATI AKU...! _Pikirnya.

Benar saja, shino langsung menyerang 'sang _uke_' dengan membabi buta. Sai mengangkat bahu. "lebih baik aku ke rumah Ino sekarang." Gumamnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua sejoli yang lagi 'kasmaran' itu.

"hhhnn..." gadis berambut pirang itu melenguh panjang. Sesuatu mengaduk-aduk lubang dibawahnya. Bukan hanya satu lubang, tapi dua lubang.

"H-hh... Sasuke, K-kau tidak mau main, e-egh! Di-dia benar-benar nikmat!" Seru naruto yang tengah memainkan lubang gadis bernama Shion itu.

"begini saja sudah cukup. Aku tidak mau mengotori tanganku dengan cairan baunya." Sasuke tersenyum kejam. Dengan kasar dia mendorong vibrator yang tertancap di anus Sh_i_on.

"A-AGH...!" gadis itu sudah tidak tahan lagi. Naruto semakin mempercepat hentakannya, sementara itu sasuke juga terus memainkan vibrator dianusnya. Sebuah benda seperti _vacumm_ terus menyedot kedua putingnya yang mulai meneteskan cairan putih. _Sakit. Sakit. Nikmat...! _batin gadis itu. tubuhnya menggelinjang. Dia akan keluar. "AGHH...!" pekiknya dengan suara yang tersisa. Tangannya mencakar dada bidang naruto. Cairan putih menyemprot dari lubangnya. Lubangnya semakin mengetat, meremas penis naruto didalamnya. Pemuda itu hampir mencapai klimaksnya. "ARRGHH...! shit!" rutuknya begitu penisnya memuncratkan spermanya di rahim Shion. Keduanya menarik napas panjang.

"kau cepat sekali, naruto." Komentar sasuke. Pemuda itu mengikat tangan Shion yang lemas. Gadis itu tidak sadarkan diri. Vibrator besar dengan kecepatan maksimal masih menancap di lubang anusnya. Sasuke malah menambakan satu lagi vibrator dan memasukkannya di lubang kewanitaannya.

"tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya seperti itu, _Teme_? Ini kan di kamar hotel." tanya sasuke. Pemuda itu sudah mengganti pakaiannya.

"tidak akan ada yang tahu. Ayo pergi, _Dobe_."

Naruto berjalan mengikuti pimpinannya sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti. Meskipun sering mempermainkan wanita seenaknya, namun tak pernah sekalipun sasuke berhubungan seks dengan gadis-gadis itu. rasanya, rumor yang beredar disekolah terlalu berlebihan. Namun, sasuke tidak sedikitpun menyangkalnya. "ahh~ aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu, sasuke. Kau selalu mengajakku saat kau ingin bermain-main dengan gadis-gadis itu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak melakukan hubungan seks dengan mereka. Sebenarnya, gadis-gadis itu kan menginginkanmu, bukannya aku." _yah, meski aku yang untung juga, sih... _batinnya senang.

Sasuke hanya memandang lurus. "aku tidak menginginkan mereka."

"jangan-jangan sebenarnya... kau i-itu gay ya?!" tuduh naruto seenaknya. Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ itu bergidik ngeri. _God, jangan biarkan sasuke mengincarku! _Batinnya panik.

"hn, tentu saja tidak, _dobe_. Hanay saja gadis-gadis bodoh itu sama sekali tidak menarik."

Naruto menghela napas lega. _Untung saja sasuke bukan gay. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan_. "apa sebenarnya kau sudah tertarik dengan seseorang?"

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. _Onyx_-nya menatap naruto tajam. "bukan urusanmu." Ujarnya sisnis, lalu meninggalkan naruto yang kebingungan.

"woi, sasuke?! Tunggu aku. siapa ayng akan bayar hotelnya? _TEME_...!" teriak naruto meskipun sasuke sudah lenyap. Naruto menghitung uang yang ada didompet kataknya. _Aduh... MAMPUS AKU?!_ Batinnya pilu (?) kasian kau, Naru...

Sasuke menatap tajam kepada sekelompok gadis yang duduk dibangku yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduk khusus DR. hanya ada Neji disana, karena anggota lainnya sedang melaksanakan misi masing-masing. Tak perlu mengikuti tatapan sasuke, Pemuda hyuuga itu sudah tahu siapa orang yang ditatap ketuanya lekat-lekat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. "masih menatapnya, sasuke?"

Sasuke terkejut. Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sejak tadi Neji ada dihadapannya. "sejak kapan kau ada disini, Neji?"

"sejak tadi. Sepertinya kau terlalu terfokus pada gadis itu sehingga kau tidak memperhatikan sekelilingmu."

"kau tidak ada misi?" tanya sasuke, mengalihkan fokus Neji pada hal barusan.

"sudah selesai. Tidak perlu mengalihkan perhatianku, Ketua. aku tidak buta." Sahut Neji sinis.

Yah, mau bagaimana lagi? Pemuda dihadapannya ini terlalu cerdas untuk dialihkan. Lagipula, dia benar-benar sudah tertangkap basah.

Sasuke membalas senyum sinis Neji dengan seringai yang tak kalah menantang. Namun Neji tahu, sasuke tidak bisa mengelak sekarang.

"hn, tak kusangka aku tertangkap basah olehmu, Neji. Padahal seharusnya kau orang yang paling kuhindari dalam masalah ini."

"kau gampang sekali ditebak, Ketua. sejak awal aku sudah tahu kalau kau tertarik padanya."

"sayang sekali, Neji. Aku tidak akan menyerah meskipun kau sendiri melarangnya." _Ya, aku tidak akan menyerah. Dia milikku._

Neji menggeleng tenang. "aku tidak akan menghalangimu." Ucapnya, membuat sasuke terkejut setengah mati.

"kau yakin? Kuharap kau tidak menyesalkan ucapanmu tadi. Bagaimana jika aku menyakitinya? Kau tahu aku akan menggunakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya."

Neji tersenyum meremehkan. Tidak disangkanya seorang uchiha berhati dingin seperti sasuke memendam perasaan kepada seseorang. Mungkin bagi orang lain itu wajar. Tapi masalahnya, dia kan sasuke? Sang 'Manusia setengah iblis'. "yah, mungkin aku akan membunuh siapapun yang akan menyakitinya. Tapi kurasa kau pengecualian."

"tidak kusangka kau setuju akan hal ini." gumamnya.

"tidak ada gunanya menentang orang yang keras kepala sepertimu, ketua. tapi lebih baik kau cepat bertindak sebelum ada yang mengambilnya."

"hn, kau harus merahasiakan ini semua."

"tenang saja." jawab neji kasual.

Pembicaraan mereka terhenti begitu anggota DR yang lain sudah datang.

"yoo~ kami datang...!" seru pemuda berkulit _Tan_ dengan semangat.

"mana Shino?" tanya kiba sambil mencari sosok _seme_-nya itu.

Tiba-tiba hawa mengerikan terasa di tengkuk Kiba. Kiba merinding karena hawa dingin itu. "kau mencariku, Kiba?"

"GYAA~!" teriak kiba ketakutan.

"kenapa kau selalu muncul tiba-tiba, sih?!" gerutu naruto kesal. selain Kiba, dia adalah orang nomor dua yang takut dengan hantu.

"bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu, Shino?" kata sasuke, tak memperdulikan tanggapan bosoh anak buahnya yang lain.

"aku sudah mendata semuanya. dan ada tiga orang yang menjadi tersangka." Shino menyerahkan lembaran kertas ditangannya. Data-data orang yang patut dicurigai.

"yang pertama, Haku dari kelas 1-4. anggota klub renang. Lalu Utakata dari kelas 3-2, anggota klub sepak bola. Yang terakhir Suigetsu dari kelas 2-5, tidak mengikuti ekstra apapun."

"pelakunya pasti haku!" tuduh naruto seenaknya.

"benar juga. Diantara mereka bertiga, hanya haku yang menyukai air karena dia anggota klub renang. Jadi pasti dia menyukai laut sehingga aromanya seperti itu." gumam yang lain setuju.

Gaara, yang sejak tadi melipat tangannya sambil memejamkan mata. Pemuda bertato _Ai_ di dahinya itu merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"jadi, ayo kita introgasi Haku secepatnya...!" seru Rock lee tidak sabar. Dia ingin menghajar pemuda berwajah cantik itu.

"tunggu." Sergah Gaara. "pelakunya bukan haku."

"APA?! Tapi, itu tidak mungkin."

"Haku dan Utakata tidak akan punya waktu luang dalam waktu-waktu seperti saat ini karena harus berlatih untuk mengikuti olimpiade olahraga. Mereka bahkan tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena berlatih. Jadi pelakunya bukan mereka."

Neji dan Shikamaru saling berpandangan. "kalau begitu, satu-satunya orang yang mempunyai waktu luang diantara mereka hanyalah..."

Pandangan sasuke menajam. "Neji, Gaara, Chouji, Kiba, kalian kutugaskan untuk menangkap Suigetsu segera."

"hah?! Bagaimana dengan kami? Aku kan juga ingin menangkap pelaku itu...!" Naruto dan Lee tidak terima.

Sasuke melayangkan _death glare _andalannya, membungkam kedua orang itu. lalu sasuke tersenyum sadis. "tenang saja, kalian akan menemaniku untuk mengintrogasi Suigetsu."

"YOSH...! ini akan menyenangkan." Seru Naruto dan Lee bersamaan. Keduanya sudah tidak sabar lagi.

Hari sedang hujan. KHS sudah sepi sekarang. Namun sepertinya pemuda bermata _amethys _itu tidak peduli dengan hujan yang lumayan deras. Bola mata _amethys_-nya menyala dibalik tudung jaket hitamnya.

"jadi dimana uangnya? Aku kan sudah melakukan semua tugasmu." Katanya, tangannya menggenggam ponsel.

"_belum. Belum saatnya. Tugasmu belum selesai._" Ujar seseorang diseberang sana.

"apalagi maumu, brengsek? Kau hanya memanfaatkanku saja." pekiknya. Dia benar-benar sudah tertipu.

telepon terputus. Suigetsu mengeram kesal. pemuda itu merasa dipermainkan. Pintu kelas terbuka.

"siapa itu?!" suigetsu bersiap dengan sebatang tongkat. Entah kenapa dia merasa akan ada hal buruk baginya.

"menurutmu siapa?" ujar seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang bersandar pada dinding. Pemuda bermata lavender itu tersenyum kejam.

"k-kau kan... anggota_ DR_?!" _mati aku_, pikirnya.

"kau hebat juga, bisa bersembunyi dalam waktu yang lama. tapi, sudah saatnya kau mati. Chouji, Kiba, seret dia."

Suigetsu mengacungkan tongkatnya. Tangannya gemerar, namun harga diri pemuda itu melarangnya untuk menyerah terlalu cepat. "jangan mendekat...!" teriaknya. Suigetsu melayangkan pukulannya. Dengan cepat tongkat itu ditangkis oleh Chouji. Pemuda berbadan tambun itu langsung mematahkan tongkat itu menjadi dua, lalu melemparanya sembarang saja. suigetsu tercekat. Dia benar-benar tamat kali ini. Chouji langsung mengunci lengan suigetsu, membuat pemuda itu tidak bisa bergerak lagi.

"L-lepaskan aku...!" teriaknya. Kaki-kakinya menendang udara.

"hah...! rupanya hanya segitu kemampuanmu." Ejek Kiba sambil mengepalkan tangannya. "RASAKAN INI...!" _**BUGH...! **_Kiba melayangkan pukulannya, tepat mengenai wajah Suigetsu. Dalam sekali pukul, suigetsu sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

Gaara berdiri disamping Neji. Bola mata _jade_-nya menatap Neji tajam. "kemana kita akan membawanya?"

Neji tersenyum. "tentu saja ke ruang penyiksaan." Tukasnya datar. Sesuatu yang seru pasti akan terjadi.

Suigetsu mengerjapkan matanya. Kepalanya masih berat. Perlahan bola matanya terfokus. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa sakit.

"hnggh... dimana... aku?" ujarnya.

Ruangan ini begitu gelap. Udara dingin menyapa kulit putihnya.

"kau sudah bangun ya?" gumam sebuah suara.

"bagus." Gumam Naruto. pemuda itu menarik rambut Suigetsu, membuat pemuda itu kesakitan.

"rasakan ini...!" Rock lee menendang perut Suigetsu dengan keras.

"UGH!" pekik Suigetsu. _Ini benar-benar penyiksaan_, batinnya.

"jangan keras-keras, Lee. Nanti dia pingsan lagi." Ujar Gaara mengingatkan.

Sasuke berdiri dihadapan suigetsu. Pemuda itu melayangkan _death glare_ andalannya. Naruto menelan ludah keras-keras. Kalau sudah seperti itu, sasuke sangat mengerikan. "sai, berikan aku pisau yang kau bawa."

Sai mengangguk. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari sakunya dan memberikannya kepada sasuke.

"katakan padaku. Siapa yang menyuruhmu?" tanya sasuke mengintrogasi.

Suigetsu meludah. "cih! Kau pikir aku akan takut dengan pisaumu?!"

_**BRET...!**_ Sasuke merobek kulit di bahu suigetsu.

"KYAA~!" jeritnya. Darah merembes dari kulit itu.

"aku tidak hanya sekedar mengancam." Ucap sasuke tajam.

"lebih baik kau katakan saja." tambah Sai. "sasuke tidak akan segan-segan menyiksamu."

Suigetsu terdiam. _Hah, seharusnya aku tidak akan melakukan tugas itu kalau bahayanya begini...! sial!_ Sesalnya.

_**BRET!**_ Pisau itu kembali menggores kulitnya. "GYAA~!" Pekiknya lagi.

"katakan,"

"A-aku tidak tahu siapa dia...!"

_**BUGH!**_ Chouji meninju perut suigetsu sekeras-kerasnya, membuat pemuda itu memuntahkan darah dari perutnya.

"jangan berbohong! Bagaimana mungkin kau tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhmu?!" bentak Lee.

"aku benar-benar tidak tahu siapa yang menyuruhku. Aku hanya menerima telpon darinya. Dia berjanji akan membayarku kalau aku melaksanakan tugas darinya." Jelas suigetsu dengan tenaga terakhirnya.

"dan kau percaya? Menyedihkan." Gumam Gaara.

"bagaimana kita tahu kalau dia berbohong atau tidak?"kata Chouji.

"ambil ponselnya. Biar Shino yang akan melacak nomornya."

Shikamaru melirik suigetsu yang meronta-ronta. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh luka. "lalu, bagaimana dengan dia?"

"hn, jual saja ke Orochimaru-_sensei_. Kudengar dia butuh mainan baru."

Mendengar ucapan sasuke, Suigetsu bergidik ngeri. Tentu saja dia tahu rumor tentang kebejatan Oro-_sensei_ yang ternyata adalah seorang pecinta sesama jenis.

"TIDAK...! BUNUH SAJA AKU!" Mohonnya. Daripada digagahi Oro-_sensei_, kematian terasa lebih baik.

"hn, terserah kau saja Gaara." Tukas sasuke. Biar temannya ini yang akan menentukan nasib Suigetsu.

Gaara mengangguk. "baiklah."

Sasuke melempar ponsel Suigetsu yang dengan tangkas ditangkap oleh Shino. "lacak nomor di ponsel itu."

"baik."

**~end of the chapter 2~**


	3. Chapter 3

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 3**

**di chapter ini, author mulai bikin banyak adegan sasuhinanya. maaf ya kalau di awal chapter adegan sasuhinanya sedikit banget... author coba tebus disini. belum ada adegan ehem-ehem yang mendasar... happy reading...! :P**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 3~**

"jadi, apa menurutmu ini perbuatan _**Black Skull**_?" tukas Sai, mengira-ngira siapa saja yang mungkin menjadi otak dalam peneroran ini.

_**Black Skull **_atau lebih dikenal dengan sebutan_** BS**_adalah musuh besar _**DR**_. geng yang dipimpin oleh Killer Bee ini adalah geng yang berasal dari _Otogakure High School _atau biasa disebut OHS.

"hmm... orang seperti killer bee tidak akan bisa membuat teror yang terencana seperti ini. lagipula, dia bukan pengecut yang hanya menyerang kita dari belakang." Sahut Neji.

"lalu siapa?"

"mungkin musuh kita yang lain."

Kiba mendengus kesal. "hah~ musuh kita kan banyak. Mana kita tahu musuh kita yang mana?"

"Bagaimana penyelidikanmu, Shino?"

Pemuda yang wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat itu mengambil selembar kertas yang ada di tasnya. "hmm... kurasa orang itu menggunakan telepon umum yang tidak jauh dari sekolah."

Semua anggota _**DR**_ menghela napas panjang. Kalau begini, pasti sangat susah dilacak.

Sasuke mendegus. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu beranjak dari tempat duduknya. "kita hentikan rapat ini. Neji, apa ada pekerjaan hari ini?"

Neji mengangguk sambil mengecek agenda yang selalu dibawanya. "ya. Ada pesan dari _**Joker clown**_. Mereka meminta bantuan kita untuk menangani pemberontakan disekolahnya. Pelakunya sekelompok _Yankee_ disekolah mereka. Lalu, ada tantangan dari Killer bee untuk balapan liar. Apa kau akan menerimanya?"

"hn, boleh juga. Sampaikan pesan kalau aku menerima tantangannya. Dia pasti kalah."

"jadi, apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan?"

"apapun yang dia minta."

lol

Hinata menatap sekumpulan pemuda yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya. Pandangannya beralih pada sekotak bekal yang ada ditangannya.

"B-bagaimana ini...? A-aku be...lum m-memberikan _Nii-san _b-bekal..." gumam gadis itu dengan terbata-bata.

"bagaiman kalau kutemani saja?" tawar sakura.

"b-benarkah...?" hinata terlihat ragu. "baiklah..."

Sakura menggandeng tangan hinata. Hinata menunduk gugup ketika berjalan menuju bangku itu. pipinya memerah, apalagi ada Naruto disana. Sasuke menatap lekat-lekat gadis bersurai indigo itu. Neji tersenyum sinis._ Sasuke memandangnya seperti ingin menerkamnya saja, _batinnya. "Hinata-_sama_? Ada apa?" kata Neji begitu hinata berdiri dihadapannya.

Hinata semakin gugup saat semua pandangan tertuju padanya. Sesaat matanya bertemu dengan mata sasuke. Hinata tersentak. Lagi-lagi bola mata kelam itu menghipnotisnya, membuatnya terhisap pada kegelapan yang dalam.

"Hinata-_sama_?" ucapan Neji menyadarkan Hinata.

"_a-ano_... _Nii-san_... A-aku belum memberikan b-bekal un-untuk _nii-san_..." gadis itu memberikan kotak bekal ditangannya kepada Neji.

"hn, Hinata-_sama _ tidak perlu repot-repot membuatkan bekal untukku."

"a-aku tidak m-merasa kerepotan."

"uwah, hinata-_chan_...! kenapa Cuma Neji saja yang kau buatkan? Aku kan juga ingin masakan buatanmu." Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

_Naruto-kun ingin bekal buatanku...? a-apa aku bermimpi?_ Wajah hinata semakin memerah begitu mendegar ucapan naruto barusan.

"b-baiklah N-naruto-kun... besok a-aku akan mem-buatkan b-bekal untuk Naruto-kun..."

"tidak boleh!" tukas sasuke, membuat semua orang terkejut.

"EHH?! Kenapa, _teme? _Hinata-_chan_ kan pintar masak!" seru Naruto tidak terima.

Sasuke melayangkan _death glare_ gratis kepada pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu. "pokoknya. Tidak. Boleh." Jelas sasuke mutlak.

"huu~ _teme _ jahat!" (Naruto jadi pundung deh...)

Neji beranjak dari kursinya. "hinata-_sama_, lebih baik anda pergi sekarang. Bukannya saya mengusir anda, hanya saja anda datang pada saat yang tidak tepat."

Hinata mengangguk, menyetujui saran Neji. Lagipula, dia tidak mau lama-lama berada didekat _the great devilish prince _itu. Bisa-bisa hinata terpesona olehnya.

"ayo hinata." Sakura menarik tangan hinata, menyeretnya untuk segera pergi dari sana.

_Kenapa dia melarangku untuk memberikan bekal untuk Naruto-kun? _Pikir hinata tidak mengerti. Manik lavendernya menatap gadis yang berada disampingnya. "_a-ano..._ sakura_-chan_. Menurutmu... K-kenapa uchiha-san m-melarangku memberikan bekal un-untuk Naruto-_kun_...?"

Sakura juga berpikir sama. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu hanya menggeleng ringan. "aku juga tidak tahu."

"oh..." gumam hinata, menyudahi pembicaraan ini.

lol

Gadis bercepol dua itu menggelayut manja dilengan Neji. Malam ini pemuda yang resmi menjadi kekasihnya sejak tiga bulan terakhir itu mengajaknya untuk menonton balapan liar antar geng.

"tapi... apa benar tidak apa-apa kalau aku ikut?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu. Tentu dia tidak ingin mendapat masalah dari teman-teman Neji.

"tenang saja. yang lain juga mengajak pacar masing-masing." Jawab pemuda itu datar.

"kudengar Killer bee akan menantang 'dia' kali ini."

Neji mengangguk. "ya. Begitu aku menyampaikan pesan dari _BS_, dia langsung menyetujuinya."

"ahh~ aku tidak sabar lagi. Kira-kira, siapa yang akan menang?"

"kuharap itu 'dia'. aku tidak ingin menanggung malu jika dia kalah."

"kau kejam sekali. Dia kan ketuamu."

Neji mendengus, "karena itu, dia harus menang."

Tenten tersenyum manis. Neji tertegun begitu melihat senyum tenten. _Hn, kau membuatku ingin menyerangmu saja... _tiba-tiba neji mengunci kedua pergelangan Tenten dengan tangan kirinya dan langsung mengecup bibir gadis itu dengan ganas. Tenten begitu terkejut dengan 'serangan' Neji yang tiba-tiba seperti ini.

"hnngghh..." lenguh gadis berambut coklat itu. rambutnya yang tadi dicepol kini telah tergerai bebas, memanjang hingga pinggangnya. Neji segera memasukkan lidahnya begitu ada kesempatan. Lidahnya tengah bergulat dengan lidah Tenten, menyesapi aroma _Chamomile._ Ciumannya terasa kasar dan menuntut, tapi entah kenapa membuatnya semakin menggila. Neji semakin memasukkan lidahnya lebih dalam, tak peduli napas Tenten yang tersental-sengal karena kehabisan oksigen. Tetesan saliva menetes dari bibirnya.

"KYAA~!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Chouji yang terkaget-kaget begitu melihat adegan '_Hot_' didepannya secara _live _ini. Neji melayangkan tatapan kesal kepada Chouji. Pemuda berbadan tambun itu langsung kabur sebelum nyawanya melayang. Maaf saja ya, dia masih ingin menikmati seluruh makanan enak, berebut _yakiniku_ dengan Shikamaru dan menikmati masa-masa indah di KHS sebagai anggota _DR_ yang eksis.

"hah! Pengganggu itu sudah pergi."

Pipi Tenten merona. Meskipun sering mendapatkan 'serangan' kejutan seperti ini, entah kenapa Neji berhasil membuatnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. "su-sudahlah Neji-_kun_... nanti 'iblis' itu marah-marah kalau kau terlambat. Dan, aku kan tidak ingin ketinggalan balapannya..." mohon gadis itu.

Neji mendengus, "baiklah. Tapi kau harus mendapatkan hukumanmu besok malam."

"lagi?" bahu tenten melorot. Menyesal tadi dia sudah merajuk seperti itu.

Kedua pasangan itu segera menuju arena balap yang sudah ramai dengan gadis-gadis berbaju seksi dan anggota geng lainnya. Begitu melihat Ino, Temari, dan Matsuri, Tenten langsung berhambur kepada kedua temannya itu.

"ketua," sapa Neji begitu mendapati sasuke yang tengah bersiap dengan mobil _sport _birunya.

"kemana saja kau, Neji? Sudah kubilang kau harus tiba sepuluh menit sebelum pertandingan dimulai."

"maaf, tadi ada urusan mendesak." Neji tidak menjelaskannya lebih lanjut.

"ahh... kau terlalu memanjakan Neji, sasuke. Padahal tadi dia kan..." Kiba membungkam mulutnya cepat-cepat begitu mendapat _death glare_ dari Neji.

"hn," sahut sasuke. Pandangannya tertuju pada sekelompok pemuda yang berjalan dengan sombong ke arahnya. Sudut bibir Sasuke membentuk seringai.

Pemuda berkacamata hitam dan tubuh berotot yang memimpin mereka menyapa sasuke dengan gaya seperti bintang _rap_. Pemuda itu melemparkan kacamatanya dengan gaya yang dibuat-buat. "yoo~ Uchiha...!" serunya konyol. Semua orang _sweatdrop_. Sulit dipercaya kalau orang itu adalah Killer bee, _leader_ geng _**BS**_sekaligus saingan utama _**DR**_ yang tersohor seantero raya. berbalik dengan sasuke yang dingin, killer bee ini adalah _leader_ terkonyol yang pernah ada sepanjang masa.

Sasuke mendengus, "jadi apa yang kau inginkan?"

Killer bee berdecih. Sejak dulu dia tidak suka dengan gaya sasuke yang sombong. Apalagi wajah tampannya itu. benar-benar membuat iri! "hah! Sombong sekali kau Uchiha...! lihat saja, aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu...!"

"orang bodoh sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkan sasuke...!" ketus kiba tidak terima.

"hentikan Kiba. Bercuma saja kau menjelaskan pada orang ini. hanya membuang-buang tenaga."

"kau...!" Killer bee melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah Gaara, namun ditangkis dengan mudah oleh pemuda bertato '_ai'_ didahinya itu.

"sudah cukup." Tegas sasuke. "jadi, apa yang kau inginkan, Killer bee?"

Killer bee tersenyum, lalu melirik pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang sejak tadi bersiul-siul saja. naruto yang merasa diperhatikan, merasa risih. Hei, siapa yang tidak terganggu jika diperhatikan oleh orang aneh yang meneteskan liur di bibirnya dan ekspresi yang megitu... mesum? Meskipun Jiraiya _ojii-san_ hidup lagi, naruto tidak akan membiarkan Killer bee menyentuhnya, Apalagi me-_rape_ dirinya. _Hii~! _Naruto bergidik ngeri.

"aku mau naru_-chan_~!" serunya semangat.

Semua orang _sweatdrop_.

"hn, sudah kuduga kau akan minta itu." gumam sasuke. "baiklah, aku setuju."

"_TEME_~! Tega sekali kau padaku..." jerit naruto yang tidak terima dijadikan bahan taruhan.

"tapi, jika kau kalah, aku harus memberikan seluruh properti dan markasmu kepadaku. Dan kau harus mengakui kalau _**DR**_ lebih hebat daripada _**BS**_." Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "bagaimana?"

"baiklah! Terlalu cepat bagimu seratus tahun untuk bisa mengalahkanku!"

_Hn, lihat saja nanti... _batin sasuke licik.

Balapan akan segera dimulai. Seorang gadis berbaju seksi berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua mobil _sport_ yanga kan bertarung malam ini. penonton tegang, bertanya-tanya siapa yang akan menang. Gadis berbaju seksi itu tersenyum genit pada sasuke sambil memainkan selembar kain merah ditangannya.

"HAH...! aku sudah tidak sabar lagi...!" seru Killer bee tidak sabar.

_Hn, sebentar lagi saatnya._

_Ayo..._

Gadis itu menjatuhkan kainnya. _MULAI...! _seru otak sasuke dan Killer bee serentak. Yang bertama kali mencuri _start_ adalah Killer bee. Dipacunya mobil kuning cerah itu dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sasuke menyeringai_. Hn, ceroboh seperti biasa._

penonton terus menyoraki dukungannya masing-masing. Perlombaan menjadi semakin seru begitu mereka mulai memasuki jalan raya yang padat. Killer bee membanting setirnya dengan brutal. "HAH~ KENAPA JALANAN INI RAMAI SEKALI, SIH?!"

Sementara itu sasuke mengekor Killer bee dari belakang. _Kau mulai kesulitan rupannya..._

Nyaris saja Killer bee menabrak pembatas jalan. Jangtung berpacu cepat seirama dengan kecepatan mobil yang terus meningkat. _Nyaris saja...! aku tidak akan membiarkan sasuke menang dariku. TIDAK AKAN!_

Sasuke masih memacu mobilnya dengan stabil.

Mata Killer bee berbinar-binar begitu melihat garis _finish _yang sudah ada didepan mata. "LIHATLAH UCHIHA...! AKU YANG AKAN MENANG...!"Baru saja mengucapkan hal itu, sebuah mobil _sport _biru tengah membalapnya.

Killer melongo tidak percaya. "A-APA?!"

Sasuke tersenyum licik. Pasti Killer bee tengah panik mengejarnya. _Terlambat,_ pikirnya. Sekeras apapun Killer bee menyusulnya, dia tidak akan bisa. Sasuke berhasil tiba di garis _finish_ terlebih dahulu.

"YEAH~ SASUKE MENANG...!" Seru Rock lee dan Naruto semangat. Chouji berpelukan dengan kiba yang langsung mendapat _death glare _dari Shino karena pemuda tambun itu seenaknya memeluk _Uke_-nya.

Sasuke turun dari mobilnya yang langsung disambut hangat oleh anggota _DR _yang lain.

Killer bee datang dengan wajah masam. Dia benar-benar tidak terima dengan hasil pertandingan. "Kau curang...!" tuduhnya tak beralasan.

"hn, kurasa pertandingan ini tidak ada aturannya." Sahut sasuke datar. "kau sudah kalah."

"GGHHH~!" killer bee menggeram kesal. tapi bagaimanapun juga, memang sasuke yang menang. "Baiklah, aku kalah." Aku killer bee dengan berat hati. dia menatap naruto dengan berkaca-kaca. "naru-_chan, _maaf ya aku tidak bisa mendapatkanmu..."

"aku tidak sudi menjadi milikmu, _baka..._!" sahut naruto. _huft~untung teme yang menang... _naruto jadi lega.

Killer bee mengeluarkan beberapa kunci dari sakunya dan menyerahkannya pada sasuke. "ini

kunci markas dan kunci mobil. Semua properti kami ada di markas. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan diam-diam menyusup ke markas dan mencuri semua barang-barang kalian. Bagaimanapun aku ini sportif..."

Sasuke mengangguk kecil. Inilah yang sejak awal membuatnya yakin bahwa bukan _**BS**_yang melakukan semua teror itu akhir-akhir ini. meskipun musuh bebuyutan, _**BS**_tidak akan melakukan teror selayaknya seorang pengecut. Mereka tetap berani bertarung meskipun mereka tahu lawan mereka jauh lebih kuat. Killer bee CS berjalan meninggalkan arena dengan penuh penghormatan. Killer bee menoleh sekilas pada pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang tadi baru saja mengalahkannya. "lain kali aku tidak akan kalah, Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya penuh tekad, lalu dia pergi menjauh.

Naruto berjalan disamping sasuke. Otak udangnya itu dipenuhi dengan rasa penasaran yang besar. "_teme, _ kenapa kau meminta markas dan properti mereka? Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja menjadikan mereka budak seumur hidup, kan?"

"hn, aku tidak butuh budak seperti mereka." Tukas sasuke seenaknya.

"tapi kan..."

"Lagipula bukankah kau ingin markas baru, kiba? Kalau kau mau, kau boleh ambil mobil Killer bee." Ucapan sasuke berhasil membungkam kiba.

Rock lee dan naruto memandang cemberut kepada sasuke. Mereka ingin mobil baru. Sasuke menghela napas, "di markas mereka ada banyak mobil. Ambil saja yang kalian mau."

"YEAHH~!SASUKE MEMANG HEBAT...!" puji mereka senang.

Ponsel sasuke berdering. Rupanya ada telepon. _"otouto,_" ujar suara diseberang sana.

Sasuke menyeringai. Sudah lama dia menanti panggilan ini. "hn, _aniki_."

"_bagaimana kabarmu?"_

"buruk." Ungkap sasuke jujur. "akhir-akhir ini ada peneror yang mengancam kita."

"_hn, lalu bagaimana dengan dia?_"

"aku masih belum mendapatkannya."

Suara itu terkekeh geli. "_tidak kusangka kau bisa menyukai seseorang hingga sejauh ini_."

"aku juga tidak menyangka." Sasuke menarik napas panjang, "kapan kau akan pulang, _aniki_?"  
"_kurasa dalam minggu-minggu ini. ada beberapa urusan yang belum selesai_."

"hn. Kau benar-benar harus kembali." Telepon terputus.

lol

Sasuke buru-buru membilas wajahnya dengan air. Ditatapnya wajah tampan yang terpantul di cermin. Kulit putih pucat, rambut _raven _yang melawan gravitasi, wajahnya yang tampan dan bola mata _onyx-_nya yang tajam. Hn, dia benar-benar tampan. Sempurna. Tapi kenapa gadis itu tidak menyukainya? Setiap mereka bertemu, gadis itu langsung menundukkan wajahnya dengan takut-takut, berbeda dengan sebagian besar gadis-gadis lain yang terus mengaguminya. Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu menarik tasnya dan berjalan pergi menuju loker yang terletak di koridor. Sekolah sudah sepi, namun itu bukan masalah bagi sasuke. Dia sudah terbiasa dengan suasana ini karena kegiatan klub basket yang diikutinya. Kebanyakan klub lain disekolah selesai lebih dulu dibandingkan dengan klub basket, sehingga sasuke sering berada disekolah hingga sore hari.

Sasuke tidak percaya begitu melihat seorang gadis mengendap-endap dan membuka yang tidak asing baginya. Loker naruto. Perlahan gadis berambut panjang itu memasukkan sepucuk amplop berwarna _Orange_ cerah di loker naruto.

"apa yang kau lakukan di loker naruto?" bisik suara sinis itu ditelinga hinata. Hinata menoleh. Matanya membulat. _Gawat... aku ketahuan Uchiha-san... bagaimana ini?_ pikir gadis itu panik.

Mata tajam itu melirik loker naruto yang berada dibelakang hinata, lalu ganti menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat. "kau menyembunyikan sesuatu, Hyuuga." Tukasnya, menginterogasi hinata. Tatapan matanya begitu menusuk, membuat gadis itu sedikit gemetar.

Hinata menggeleng cepat. "a... a... itu... itu bukan apa-apa...!" serunya gugup. Jaraknya dan sasuke terlalu dekat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang.

"hn, sudah tertangkap basah, kau masih mengelak?" sasuke tersenyum iblis.

"sungguh, tak ada apa-apa..."

"kalau kau tidak mau mengaku, akan kulihat sendiri."

Sasuke menggeser tubuh hinata. Tentu saja gadis itu kalah dengan tenaga sasuke yang merupakan _leader _ _**DR**_ yang tersohor seantero raya. Sasuke membuka loker itu dengan kasar. Diraihnya sepucuk surat yang tadi dimasukkan oleh hinata. Sasuke membuka amplop _Orange _dan membaca isi surat itu. "Hn. Rupanya surat cinta untuk _baka Dobe_." Sasuke menggeram kesal. dirobeknya surat itu menjadi potongan-potongan kecil dihadapan hinata. "kau tidak layak."

Mata hinata memanas. Perlahan bulir-bulir air mengalir dipipinya. _Kejam... _batin gadis itu. _kenapa dia sekejam ini padaku? Kenapa?_

Hinata merasakan tarikan kasar dipergelangan tangannya. Sasuke mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak loker. Sasuke menghimpitnya tubuhnya. Jarak diantara mereka semakin mendekat. Jantung hinata seakan mau pecah. "kau tidak pantas bersanding dengannya."

Hinata terkaget. Apa dia sebegitu menjijikkannya di mata pemuda ini sehingga sasuke melarang hinata mendekati sahabat baiknya?

"ke-kenapa? Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyukai Naruto...?"

Sasuke menggeram frustasi. "KENAPA KAU MASIH BELUM MENGERTI, HAH?!"

Tiba-tiba sasuke mengecup bibir hinata dengan kasar. Hinata tersentak, kaget karena serangan yang 'tiba-tiba ini' ini. tidak, bukan ini yang hinata inginkan. Gadis itu meronta , namun usahanya sia-sia saja. sasuke malah semakin merapatkan tubuhnya . tangan kanannya mengunci kedua pergelangan tanagn hinata. Napas hinata tersengal-sengal. Tapi sasuke tidak akan berhenti begitu saja. sasuke menggigit bibir bawah hinata.

"HHGN..." gadis itu terkejut. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. lidahnya memaksa memasuki mulut hinata. Samar-samar tercium wangi lavender yang menguar. _Manis. _Bibir hinata sangat manis. Sasuke terus menusuk rongga mulut hinata, mengabsen setiap sudut mulut gadis itu dan mengecap aroma lavender sang gadis Hyuuga.

Lidah sasuke tengah melilit lidah hinata. Saling bertautan satu sama lain. Cairan saliva menetes dari sudut bibir gadis itu. ciuman sasuke terlalu berbeda dari bayangannya. Selama ini Hinata membayangkan ciuman yang manis dan romantis dengan seorang pria yang disukainya. Namun sasuke menghancurkan segala impiannya. Pemuda itu terlalu kasar dan brutal. Tubuh hinata serasa terbakar. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang. Napasnya terputus-putus. Begitu sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, hinata segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Namun, penderitaannya belum berakhir. Bibir sasuke beralih menyusuri leher jenjang Hinata. _Aroma ini... benar-benar memabukkan._

"NNGHH...!" Hinata mengerang keras. Tubuhnya merespon setiap sentuhan bibir sasuke yang menyusuri kulitnya. Sasuke menggigit leher hinata.

"NGH!"

Hinata merasakan sakit dan kenikmatan dalam waktu yang sama. Matanya membulat. _Kenapa?_ Sasuke terus menambah _kissmark_ di leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendesah. Tidak. Hinata tidak boleh terlarut pada permainan sasuke. Ingat, pemuda yang tengah menciumnya ini adalah pemimpin geng _**DR**_yang suka mempermainkan wanita. Bisa saja sasuke hanya mempermainkannya seperti gadis-gadis itu. hinata harus berontak. Dia ingin terlepas dari cengkraman iblis ini apapun caranya. "H-hentikan...!"

"tidak akan." Tegas sasuke.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat, membuat sasuke menghentikan aksinya. "tch... kau beruntung, hyuuga." sasuke sengaja menegaskan kata 'hyuuga'. "tapi, sampai kapan kau akan beruntung?" pemuda berambut raven itu melangkahkan kaknya, menjauh dari hinata.

Hinata menghela napas panjang, dia lega. Namun kata-kata terakhir sasuke masih menancap diotaknya. _'tapi, sampai kapan kau akan beruntung?'_ gadis itu meneguk ludah. Entah kenapa ia merasa kehidupannya tidak akan sedamai sebelumnya.

lol

itachi memandang bosan kepada suasana Bandara yang padat. Hari sudah malam, tapi Bandara masih saja penuh. Beberapa gadis yang berlalu lalang menatapnya intens, berusaha membuatnya tertarik. Namun jangankan tertarik, melirik pun itachi tidak melakukannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai begitu mendapati sesosok pemuda yang miip dirinya tengah bersandar pada dinding. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu menatapnya tak senang. "kau membuatku menunggu, _aniki_." Gumamnya tidak suka.

"hn. salahkan saja penerbangan yang membuatku terlambat, _otouto._" Itachi mengacak-acak rambut adiknya. Keduanya berjalan beriringan.

"kudengar kau berhasil memenangkan pertempuran." sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"yah, meskipun agak sulit juga." Ucap itachi datar. "kau sendiri?"

"Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kecuali... tentang peneror itu."

"tidak kusangka ada orang yang berani menerormu. Kukira kebanyakan orang akan langsung menantangmu, meskipun mereka kalah."

Sasuke mendengus, "mereka hanya orang bodoh. Sedangkan peneror itu, dia tidak sebodoh yang kukira."

Itachi mengangguk. Dia sangat mengerti kalau adiknya ini kebingungan karena aksi peneror itu. tiba-tiba ponsel sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera membuka pesan dari nomor asing itu. _**TEMANMU SEDANG DALAM BAHAYA. **_Sasuke menggeretakkan giginya. Dia benar-benar kesal. "peneror itu..."

Itachi yang mengamati kemarahan sasuke jadi bingung. "ada apa, sasuke?"  
"kurasa, salah seorang anggotaku sedang dalam bahaya."

"siapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "entahlah."

"kalau begitu kau harus bergegas. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Sasuke memandang kakaknya. "baiklah. Aku pergi."

Itachi memandang punggung adiknya yang semakin menjauh.

lol

sasuke mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Entah kemana arah yang ditujunya. _Siapa? Siapa yang akan menjadi targetnya?_ "SIAL...!" Sasuke mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya. Dia menekan nomor Neji yang tertera di kontak ponselnya. Sejujurnya, alih-alih marah, sasuke lebih pantas disebut gelisah. Bukan, bukan karena dia takut dengan peneror gila itu. hanya saja, tanggung jawabnya sebagai ketua _**DR**_ sedang dipertaruhkan.

"ada apa?" kata Neji begitu menerima telepon dari sasuke.

"kau dimana?!" seru sasuke.

"aku sedang berada di markas baru." Jawab neji. Pemuda bermata lavender itu terheran dengan nada suara ketuanya yang berbeda.

"siapa saja yang ada disana?"

"memangnya ada apa..."

"JAWAB SAJA...!" sentak sasuke.

"aku dengan Shino, Kiba dan Gaara."

Sasuke menggeram kesal. Neji tahu, jika sasuke sudah bersikap seperti ini, pasti akan ada bahaya. Bahaya yang sangat besar. "peneror itu mengirimkan pesan padaku. Dia bilang salah satu dari kita sedang dalam bahaya."

Neji tersentak. Firasatnya benar. "kurasa dia mengincar salah seorang dari kita yang sendirian. Kau tahu, melawan kita tidak mudah. Melawan salah satu dari kita saja sudah cukup susah. Lebih baik kau hubungi yang lain. Aku juga akan berusaha menghubungi mereka."

Sasuke memutus kontaknya. Dia menekan nomor naruto dengan gerakan cepat.

"_moshi-moshi, Teme..._ ada apa?"

"kau dimana, _Dobe?!"_

Naruto terheran-heran dengan ucapan sasuke yang meninggi. "eh... aku sedang makan di _Ichiraku Ramen_ dengan Chouji."

"Jangan pergi kemana-mana sebelum kuberi perintah. Peneror brengsek itu mengirim pesan padaku kalau salah seorang dari kita sedang dalam bahaya. Lebih baik kalian tetap berdua."

"b-baik, _Teme...!_"

Sasuke ganti menelepon Shikamaru. Tapi... "_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif..._"

"SIAL! Pasti si pemalas itu sedang tidur." Sasuke menekan nomor Lee.

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak..." _sasuke menghubungi Sai.

"_nomor yang anda tuju sedang diluar jangkauan kami_..."

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi. dia yakin, salah satu dari ketiga temannya ini sedang dalam bahaya.

**~end of chapter 3~**


	4. Chapter 4

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 4**

**Sekali lagi ampun bos... belum ada adegan sasuhina disini... coz DR masih terfokus sama kasus peneror itu... tapi chapter berikutnya author bakalan bikin sasuhina yang buannyakkk banget. Mohon dimaklumi... XD**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 4~**

Rock lee berjalan perlahan-lahan. Dia baru saja selesai mengikuti klub karate. Halaman sekolah sangat sepi. Bahkan klub voli yang biasanya bertanding dilapangan juga tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa lampu yang menerangi jalan setapak yang dilaluinya. Bola mata bulatnya terlihat was-was mengamati sekitar. Entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Udara dingin menghembus tubuhnya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. Pasti. Ah, kalau saja ponselnya tidak _lowbat_, pasti sejak tadi lee sudah menghubungi teman-temannya. Lee mempercepat langkahnya. Ketakutannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu menepuk bahunya. punggung lee meremang. Namun setakut apapun, lee harus tetap melawan. Perlahan pemuda itu menoleh. Lee menghitung dalam hati. _Satu... dua... tiga. _"KYAA~!"

lol

Shino memandang langit yang mendung. Dia menatap sekumpulan sekumpulan serangga yang terbang kesana-kemari, seakan-akan mencari tempat berlindung. _Pertanda buruk, _batinnya. Tadi, saat dirinya sedang asyik-asyiknya bersantai, Sasuke menelepon Neji dan memberitahu kalau peneror itu kembali mengancam mereka. _Seseorang dari kita sedang dalam bahaya..._ rasanya kalimat itu bukan sekedar ancaman belaka. Pemuda tampan berambut panjang itu menghampirinya. Ah, sepertinya ada misi lagi untuknya.

"lacak keberadaan semua anggota sekarang."

Shino berdecih, "sudah kuduga."pemuda yang wajahnya nyaris tak terlihat itu segera membuka laptopnya.

Inilah kenapa dia begitu dibutuhnya oleh timnya. Bukan hanya melacak, shino juga memiliki kemampuan _hacker_ yang mengagumkan. Selain itu, Shino merupakan ahli kamuflase yang handal. tak ayal kalau Sasuke merekrutnya menjadi anggota _**DR**_ yang terkenal ini. semua anggota _**DR **_memiliki pelacak yang telah dipasang secara permanen ditubuhnya, sehingag memudahkan Shino untuk menemukan mereka. Shino mencari anggota _**DR **_yang lain—Kecuali ketiga teman yang berada bersamanya. "hgg... Sasuke perpindah dengan cepat dari daerah tujuh. Kurasa dia sedang memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Naruto dan Chouji sedang berada di _Ichiraku Ramen_. Lee sedang berada disekolah, shikamaru sedang berada dirumahnya dan Sai berada di..." Shino terdiam.

"ada apa?"  
"Sai berada diperbatasan kota."

"hah? Sedang apa _vampire_ _psycho_ itu disana?" gerutu Kiba.

Gaara membuka matanya. Terlihat warna _Jade _dibalik kelopak matanya yang dipenuhi _eyeliner_ tebal. Tatapannya terfokus kepada ketiga rekannya. "sepertinya Sai dijebak oleh peneror itu untuk datang kesana."

"jadi, target mereka adalah Sai?"

"kurasa iya. Perbatasan kota adalah tempat yang sepi dan dikelilingi oleh hutan. Jadi tidak akan ada yang curiga jika ada yang berbuat macam-macam." Jelas Shino. "lebih baik kita hubungi Sasuke. Lokasinya yang paling dekat dengan Sai sekarang."

Neji lekas menghubungi Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat teleponnya, "kalian menemukan sesuatu?"

"ya. Kurasa target pertama mereka adalah Sai. Sekarang dia berada di perbatasan Konoha arah utara."

"aku kan segera kesana."

"kau akan menanganinya sendiri?"

Sasuke berdecih. "hn. Aku saja cukup untuk menanganinya sendiri."

lol

Sasuke memacu mobilnya, berharap Sai masih hidup atau paling tidak sekarat. Bagaimanapun juga, terlambat untuk berharap peneror itu tidak melakukan hal macam-macam terhadap Sai. Meskipun Sai memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi, namun Sasuke sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana kemampuan lawan mereka sekarang. Sasuke mengerem mobilnya begitu melihat mobil _sport_ berwarna _Dark purple_ yang sangat ia kenal tengah terparkir dipinggir jalan. Tidak salah lagi, itu mobil Sai. Sasuke segera turun dari mobilnya dan mencari jejak-jejak tertinggal. Ada jejak kaki memasuki kawasan hutan. Sasuke terhenyak. Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu segera menyusurinya. Bola mata _onyx-_nya menangkap siluet seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu memiliki mata _onyx_ dan kulit pucat yang sama dengannya. Pemuda itu terheran-heran dengan kehadiran Sasuke disana. "Sasuke? Ada apa?"

Sasuke terdiam. Sai masih hidup. Bahkan pemuda itu masih sempat memamerkan seringai palsunya. Sasuke meninju keras pada pohon besar disampingnya. Bola mata _onyx-_nya berapi-api. "BRENGSEK! JIKA BUKAN SAI, SIAPA TARGET PERTAMANYA?!"  
"maaf mengganggu kemarahanmu, tapi bisa jelaskan padaku apa yang terjadi?"

Ponsel Sasuke berdering keras. Tertera nama Shikamaru di layar ponselnya. "kau sudah bangun, pemalas?!"

Shikamaru mendengus, "ya, begitulah... _mendokusei._ aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa ada masih ada tugas yang belum Lee selesaikan dalam waktu dekat?" tanya dengan nada datar.

"tidak." Sahut Sasuke heran. "memangnya kenapa?"

"baguslah kalau begitu. Karena sepertinya aku baru melihatnya terkapar di halaman sekolah tadi."

Bagus. Tidak disangka seorang Uchiha Jenius yang merupakan ketua _**DR**_ telah terkecoh dalam perangkap. Dan sekarang, salah satu anggotanya telah menjadi korban. Sasuke benar-benar terlambat. "Sai." Ujar Sasuke menahan amarah, "ikuti aku. kita akan ke sekolah sekarang. Dan jangan coba-coba untuk berpisah denganku."

Sai mengangguk. Sepertinya hanya dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kedua mobil _sport_ itu berpacu beriringan, secepat mungkin mnuju sekolah tercinta.

lol

Semua anggota _**DR**_ telah tiba begitu Sasuke dan Sai datang. Sasuke segera menghampiri sesosok tubuh yang tengah terkapar di tanah. Tubuhnya penuh dengan sabitan luka disana-sini. wajahnya penuh memar kebiruan. Bau anyir darah menusuk indra penciuman Sasuke. Dengan kondisi seperti ini, untunglah Lee masih bernapas.

"Lee...!" pekik naruto tidak terima. Bagaimanapun, Lee adalah sahabatnya. Terbayang wajah Lee yang penuh semangat menantangnya untuk berduel... Kembali teringat ketika Lee menggerutu kesal karena kalah bermain PS dengannya... "AKU AKAN MEMBALAS PERBUATAN MEREKA PADA LEE...!" tekadnya kuat.

"sudahlah, naruto..." kiba menepuk bahu pemuda pirang itu, menabahkan hatinya.

Neji menghela napas. "ternyata ancaman itu bukan sekedar omong kosong..."

"aku sudah menelpon ambulans. Sebentar lagi mereka akan datang." Kata Shikamaru.

"kita juga harus mengantar Lee. Naik mobil masing-masing, tapi jangan lepas dari formasi. Mungkin saja peneror itu masih mengincar kita." perintah Sasuke.

"baik." Sahut yang lain serempak.

lol

"keadaan Lee sudah membaik." Gumam Neji.

Semua anggota _**DR**_ sedang berada di Konoha Hospital. Luka-luka Lee sudah diobati. Lukanya tidak terlalu berat. Sasuke menghela napas lega. Perlahan mata lee terbuka. Kepalanya masih terasa pening, pandangannya tidak terfokus. "ahh... dimana aku...?"

"UWAHH...! Dia sudah sadar!" seru naruto.

"lho...? aku dirumah sakit, ya?" ungkap lee kebingungan.

"kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Kiba khawatir.

"hgg... begitulah." Rock Lee menatap Sasuke. "ah, Sasuke...! mereka... mereka... mereka menyerangku disekolah!" seru Lee ketakutan.

"kapan?"

"sesaat setelah aku pulang dari klub Karate."

"bisa kau jelaskan bagaimana rupa mereka?"

Lee mengingat-ingat. "mereka ada dua atau tiga orang—aku tidak bisa mengingatnya dengan jelas, tapi kurasa tiga. Wajahnya tidak begitu jelas karena memakai masker."

"Sudah kuduga. Mereka pasti mengeroyokmu. Sungguh cara yang pengecut." Sai mengejek pedas.

Sasuke memeras otaknya, menelusuri setiap jejak yang tertinggal dari sang peneror. _Jadi penerornya ada tiga? Atau mungkin, anak buahnya...?_

"apa ada sesuatu yang mencolok dari mereka? Misalnya salah satu dari mereka mengenakan jam atau sebagainya?"

"apa ya...?" lee teringat sesuatu. "yang kuingat masing-masing dari mereka membawa senjata. yang paling mencolok adalah sejenis pisau panjang dan tipis... nyaris seperti tongkat." Jelasnya.

Shikamaru dan Chouji memasuki ruangan. "ah, sudah sadar rupanya. Lee, aku membawakanmu bubur untuk makan malam."

"bagaimana kalau kita membahas ini di markas saja?" usul Chouji.

"lalu siapa yang akan menjaga Lee?"

Naruto mendesah, "ahh... benar juga."

"baiklah, kita bicarakan disini saja." tegas Sasuke.

_Inilah saatnya aku ambil bagian, mendokusei..._ "pelaku mengirimkan tiga pesan yang berbeda pada masing-masing dari kita. yang pertama mendapatkan pesan adalah neji. Isinya adalah ancaman untuk kita. yang kedua adalah Rock Lee yang juga merupakan korban pertama. Isinya adalah surat tantangan untuk menemukan pelaku. Yang terakhir adalah Sasuke. Berbeda dengan yang lain, Sasuke langsung mendapat e-mail dari peneror itu, dan isinya adalah untuk memberitahu kita kalau salah satu dari kita dalam bahaya."

"pelakunya ada tiga orang." Ulang lee lagi, mengingat Shikamaru baru saja datang dan pasti tidak mendengar pembicaraan barusan. "ketiganya masing-masing membawa senjata, namun aku tidak begitu mengingatnya kecuali sebuah pisau panjang yang berbentuk seperti tongkat. Ketiga pelaku itu mengenakan masker, jadi aku tidak mengenali mereka."

Shikamaru mengacak rambutnya, "ahh... begitu..."

Semua anggota _**DR **_menatapnya tajam, penasaran dengan isi otak sang jenius dari Klan Nara itu.

"apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Shika?" tukas chouji.

Shikamaru mengedarkan pandangan pada setiap temannya. "hn, kurasa ada pengkhianat disini."

"A-apa kau bilang? Pengkhianat? Diantara kita?" Lee menggeleng tidak percaya.

Shikamaru menatap tajam kepada Sai. "Sai, apa yang kau lakukan diperbatasan kota?"

"aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk lomba melukis."

"bukankah terlalu berani untuk mencari inspirasi disana?" tuduh Shikamaru. "bisa saja kau berada disana untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke karena posisimu yang tidak biasa sehingga peneror itu bisa menjalankan rencananya."

Mata Sai menyipit, "kau menuduhku, Nara?"

"ya. Aku sangat mencurigaimu." Jawab Shikamaru jujur. "satu-satunya yang mungkin menjadi pengkhianat adalah kau."

Shino, yang sejak tadi terdiam mulai angkat bicara. "sebenarnya, justru yang kucurigai adalah kau, Shika." Ujarnya datar.

"itu tidak mungkin!" bela Chouji. "Shikamaru tidak akan berbuat hal sekeji itu."

Shino melipat tangannya, "coba diingat, begitu Sasuke mendapat pesan itu, dia langsung menghubungi Neji yang kebetulan sedang bersamaku, Gaara dan Kiba di markas baru. Saat itu aku langsung melacak keberadaan anggota yang lain. Sasuke berada di perjalanan, Chouji dengan Naruto berada di Ichiraku Ramen, lalu Lee berada disekolah dan Sai berada di perbatasan. Awalnya kau berada di rumah, kan? Lalu tiba-tiba saja kau pergi ke sekolah. Yang mencurigakan lagi, kaulah yang menemukan Lee pertama kali."

"itu benar." Kata Neji mempertegas pernyataan Shino. "bisa kau jelaskan?"

Shikamaru mendengus malas, "ah, _mendokusei~_ entah kalian percaya atau tidak, tapi aku mebali kesekolah saat itu karena aku mengambil..." shikamaru mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantong celananya. "ini."

Semuanya terbelalak. "i-itu kan kotak perhiasan? Darimana kau mendapatkannya?" kata Chouji tidak mengerti. Shikamaru yang pemalas ini pasti tidak mau repot-repot untuk membawa-bawa perhiasan.

Shikamaru membuka kotak itu. rupanya isinya adalah seuntai kalung sederhana dengan liontin berbentuk kipas yang ditaburi berlian putih yang indah. "sebenarnya, aku akan memberikan kalung ini untuk Temari sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya."

"A-APA?!" tukas Kiba, Chouji Naruto dan Lee bersamaan. Tidak disangka pemuda pemalas seperti Shikamaru adalah orang yang cukup romantis.

"hn, kau akan memberikan kakakku kalung, ya? Kuharap itu bukan kalung palsu, rambut nanas." Ujar Gaara sesinis mungkin. Temari adalah kakak Gaara yang dua tahun lebih tua dari Shikamaru. Entah bagaimana caranya wanita cantik berkuncir empat itu berhasil menarik perhatian pria yang terkenal paling pemalas seantero Konoha sehingga menjadikannya romantis seperti sekarang ini.

"yahh~ begitu aku turun, aku menemukan Lee yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri."

"hn, kau Cuma beralasan!" sahut Sai tajam.

"kau yang beralasan, _mendokusei~_" balas Shikamaru.

_**PRANG...!**_ Gaara meremukkan gelas minum Lee dengan tangannya, menarik perhatian semuanya. "cukup." Ujar pemuda berambut merah itu. nada suaranya terdengar rendah, namun begitu menusuk.

Neji melirik tajam kepada Gaara. Tangan Gaara terus meneteskan darah segar. _Dia tidak boleh marah lebih dari ini..._ pikir Neji. Sebenarnya, dibalik wajah _stoic_-nya itu, terdapat jiwa yang meledak-ledak dalam diri Gaara. Jika sisi buruknya itu muncul, mungkin banyak sekali korbanya yang berjatuhan. Karena itulah Sasuke merekrutnya. Gaara adalah seorang penyerang yang hebat.

"apa kalian semua bodoh?" lanjut Gaara lagi.

"APA KAU BILANG?!" naruto geram, dia tidak terima dengan pernyataan Gaara barusan yang terasa sangat melecehkannya dan anggota _**DR **_yang lain. Naruto melayangkan kepalan tangannya kepada Gaara, tapi dengan mudah dapat dihindari olehnya.

"hn kukira kelompok ini kuat. Tapi ternyata dengan mudahnya dapat digoyahkan oleh mereka." Sindir gaara tajam.

Kiba mendesis, ikutan tidak terima dengan ucapan gaara. "APA MAKSUDMU, HAH?! Maksudmu kau mengatakan kalau kita ini lemah?! Hah! Rasakan ini...!" kini Kiba yang melayangkan serangannya pada Gaara.

_**Buk! **_Sebuah tangan menangkis serangan Kiba. Kiba terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan siapa yang barusan menghentikan serangannya.

"cukup."ujar Sasuke tenang. "ucapan Gaara memang benar. Kita terlalu memikirkan pendapat masing-masing sehingga tidak sadar kalau peneror itu ingin memecah belah kita."

Semuanya terdiam, merenungkan apa yang diucapkan oleh pangeran iblis itu barusan. Sasuke memandang bulan purnama yang membulat sempurna dari jendela rumah sakit.

"maafkan kami Sasuke. Kami memang terlalu berlebihan." Sesal Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Sai saling memandang, mengisyaratkan untuk melupakan pertengkaran mereka.

"kita harus segera bertindak."gumam Neji, mengikuti arah pikiran Sasuke. Mereka tidak bisa hanya diam berpangku tangan sementara musuh menyerang.

"tapi bagaimana caranya? Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka." Kata Kiba.

"hn. Kita tidak tahu apa-apa tentang mereka, bukan berarti mereka tidak meninggalkan jejak. Pasti ada sesuatu yang mereka tinggalkan tanpa sengaja."

"tapi... apa yang mereka tinggalkan?" Lee berpikir keras. "Ah! Aku baru ingat sekarang. Kalau tidak salah aku berhasil menendang bahu kiri salah satu dari mereka."

Neji menopang dagunya, "kurasa luka itu masih terasa. Kita semu tahu ilmu bela diri Lee sangat tinggi. Tendangan itu pasti membekas, bahkan mungkin saja tulangnya patah."

"kita dapat satu petunjuk." Sasuke menyeringai selayaknya iblis. "Shino, kau lacak

_e-mail_ diponselku." Sasuke menyerahkan ponselnya pada Shino.

"baik." Sahut pecinta serangga itu.

Sasuke menoleh pada Kiba, menatap pemuda _dog's lover_ itu tajam. "Kiba , kau melacak ditempat kejadian. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan hal-hal yang lain. Shika, kau temani Shino. Sai, kau dengan Kiba. Chouji, Naruto, kalian jaga Lee. Aku, Gaara dan Neji akan mendiskusikan sesuatu." Perintah sang iblis, mutlak. "Rapat selesai."

lol

Hinata menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Ditatatpnya wajah itu lekat-lekat. Kulitnya yang putih, wajahnya yang manis... dan bibir merahnya yang sedikit bengkak. Hinata meraba bibirnya. Entah kenapa rasa bibir Sasuke masih terasa. Dia masih tidak percaya, ciumannya telah direbut paksa oleh pemuda yang paling ingin dihindarinya didunia ini. hinata menghela napas panjang. Dia hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan SMA yang damai dan menyenangkan. Belajar dengan giat, mengobrol dengan teman, menikmati makan siang diatap sekolah dan... mendapatkan cinta pertama. Hinata hanya mengharapkan kehidupan remaja seperti pada umumnya. Hanya sesederhana itu. tapi sejak sejak Sasuke mengusik kehidupannya, hinata berfirasat kalau kehidupan yang tenang itu tidak akan terjadi.

Hinata menatap selembar foto ditangannya. foto pemuda berkulit_ tan_ dan berambut _blonde_ dengan senyum ceria. Uzumaki Naruto, itulah nama pemuda didalam foto yang diambilnya diam-diam, pemuda yang menjadi cinta pertamanya. Berkali-kali Hinata ingin mengutarakan perasaannya kepada pemuda itu, namun selalu ia urungkan karena terlalu takut. Takut jika Naruto menolaknya. Takut jika Naruto menghindarinya setelah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya. Hinata belum siap untuk menerima kemungkinan itu. lagipula, sepertinya naruto tidak menyukainya. Pemuda itu hanya suka bermain-main saja, sama seperti Sasuke. Namun meskipun begitu, sifatnya yang ceria dan periang itu berhasil membuat Hinata terpesona. Menurutnya, naruto bagaikan matahari yang menyinari kehidupannya yang suram. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, pangeran iblis itu memiliki aura yang gelap di mata Hinata. Namun, tak dapat dibantah, terkadang gadis itu penasaran dengan sesuatu yang ada dibalik mata _Onyx_ itu, sesuatu yang membuatnya terhipnotis berkali-kali.

_K-kenapa aku terus memikirkannya? _Hinata tersadar kalu sejak tadi dia terus memikirkan pemuda Uchiha itu. _tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkannya terus! _Tegas Hinata dalam hati.

lol

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Sasuke?" kata Neji begitu mereka bertiga tiba di markas.

Sang pangeran menarik sudut bibirnya, membentuk sebuah seringai yang mengerikan.

"kita bertiga harus menginterogasi Suigetsu. Hanya dia satu-satunya kunci kita sekarang."

Gaara melirikkan manik _Jade-_nya kepada sebuah lorong gelap di ujung sana. Ruang tahanan.

"kau yakin? Aku sudah berkali-kali menginterogasinya, dan itu tidak berhasil."

Sasuke melipat tangannya, "aku yang akan menginterogasinya. Bawa dia, Gaara."

_Hn, apa boleh buat. _Gaara mengeluarkan Suigetsu dan menyeretnya dengan kasar.

"hnn..." Suigetsu melenguh kesakitan. Kulit putihnya penuh dengan luka, tubuhnya kotor dan memar kebiruan memenuhi wajahnya. Namun pemuda bergigi runcing itu tetap menunjukkan seringainya yang sombong dan menyebalkan, seakan tidak ada yang terjadi padanya. Suigetsu memamerkan gigi runcingnya begitu berhadapan dengan Sasuke. "kau akan menanyaiku, Uchiha?"

Sasuke menatap pemuda dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan datar, seakan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berarti baginya.

"ha! Sayang sekali. Jawabanku tetap sama. Aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang mereka."

"hn. keras kepala." Gumam Sasuke dingin.

"apa perlu kuambilkan cambuk atau semacamnya?" tawar Neji.

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak perlu, Neji. Sebentar lagi Itachi akan datang."

Mata _Amethys_ Suigetsu membulat. "I-Itachi... maksudmu anggota Akatsuki?!" serunya tidak percaya. Tentu saja dia mengenal Itachi. Mungkin hampir semua orang di Konoha mengenalnya. Tentu saja dia juga tahu kalau Sasuke adalah adik Itachi. Tapi, diluar dugaannya kalau si bungsu Uchiha itu sampai memanggil kakaknya. Akatsuki adalah geng yang paling kuat dan terkenal hingga lima negara bagian, satu-satunya geng yang menjadi pelopor kelompok geng-geng lain seperti _**DR.**_ secara garis besarnya, Akatsuki adalah rajanya para gangster diseluruh negara bagian.

_**TOK! TOK! **_Seseorang mengetuk pintu. Neji segera membukakan pintu itu.

"halo, _Otouto_." Sapa pemuda berambut hitam panjang yang berwajah mirip dengan Sasuke. Suigetsu yakin, dialah sang 'ahli manipulasi' dari Akatsuki, Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke mendengus, "hn. Lagi-lagi kau telat, _Aniki_."

Neji membungkuk hormat kepada Itachi. "selamat datang, Uchiha-_Sama_." Ucap pemuda itu sopan yang dibalas anggukan oleh Itachi.

Gaara hanya memandang Itachi dengan tatapan datar, seakan tidak peduli dengan keberadaan Itachi sedikitpun.

"hei, aku juga ada disini~!" tiba-tiba sesosok pria tinggi besar turut memasuki ruangan.

Suigetsu terkejut dengan kehadiran pria mengerikan itu. _astaga, makhluk macam apa dia sebenarnya?_ Pikir Suigetsu. Suigetsu tidak tahu banyak tentang Akatsuki selain kelompok itu merupakan geng yang paling ditakuti. Anggota yang diketahuinya pun hanya Itachi. Namun dari melihat seragamnya yang bermotif awan merah seperti Itachi, bisa dipastikan kalau dia juga anggota Akatsuki.

Neji kembali membungkuk sopan, menyambut kedatangan Kisame yang sama sekali tidak dilihatnya tadi. "selamat datang, Hoshigaki-_sama_." Bagaimanapun, Neji menganggap Akatsuki merupakan atasan mereka sehingga mengharuskan Neji untuk berbuat sopan. Namun rupanya hal itu tidak berlaku bagi anggota_** DR**_ yang lain. Neji melirik Gaara dengan sinis, mengisyaratkan agar Gaara berlaku sopan kepada mereka. Namun pemuda berambut merah itu tidak peduli. Gaara malah memasang _headphone_ besar dikedua telinganya.

"kau tidak perlu repot-repot menyambutku, Neji. Aku sudah biasa tidak disambut." Sindir pria berperawakan mirip hiu itu. begitu Kisame melihat Sasuke, pemuda itu langsung mengacak-acak rambut sang bungsu Uchiha. "hee~ rupanya adikmu sudah besar, Itachi."

Sasuke mendengus, "terakhir kali kau melihatku sebulan yang lalu, Hiu. Dan singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

Kisame tersenyum senang. Adik Itachi ini memang rival 'adu mulut' favoritnya. "hah. Rupanya semua Uchiha memang begitu. Kukira hanya Itachi."

"jangan sentuh Sasuke, Kisame. Atau kupatahkan lenganmu." Ucap Itachi datar, namun tatapannya berhasil membuat Kisame bungkam.

_Sifat 'brother complex-nya' sudah mencapai taraf akut rupanya..._ gerutu Kisame dalam hati. tentu saja dia tidak akan ceroboh mengungkapkan pikirannya. Bisa-bisa kepalanya sudah tidak ada besok. Kedua Akatsuki itu segera duduk di sofa empuk yang mewah. Itachi mengedarkan pandangan, melihat suasana markas baru yang Sasuke dapatkan dari taruhan oleh Killer Bee. "hn. Tempat ini cukup lumayan." Komentarnya.

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi komentar Itachi.

Suigetsu terheran-heran dengan semua ini. _memangnya apa yang mereka lakukan disini, disaat ada aku? _suigetsu melihat penampilannya yang hanya mengenakan celana usang penuh robekan. _SHIT!_ Dalam keadaan seperti ini?!" Suigetsu memaki dalam hati.

"jadi, kenapa aku memanggilku, _otouto_?" tukas Itachi _to the point_.

Sasuke sengaja mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Suigetsu.

Suigetsu menelan ludah. Entah kenapa dia merasa gelisah. Pasti akan ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi. Segera. Setelah ini. _apa sebenarnya rencana Uchiha itu?! _pikir Suigetsu takut-takut. Suigetsu semakin merinding begitu Kisame tersenum err... dengan penuh nafsu padanya.

"astaga, Sasuke~ ternyata tawananmu sangat... _seksi_." Puji Kisame terkagum-kagum. Begitu melihat Suigetsu, pria berwajah seram itu langsung jatuh hati padanya.

_Oh, God! _Otak Suigetsu membunyikan alarm bahaya.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "itulah kenapa aku memintamu untuk mengajak Kisame. Aku hanya ingin informasi darinya." Jelas Sasuke.

Kisame tersenyum senang, membuat Suigetsu semakin bergidik ngeri. Perlahan tangan Kisame menyentuh tubuh telanjang Suigetsu, menikmati setiap lekuk tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Kisame mendesah, "ah... sayang sekali kau terlalu menyiksanya, sasuke..."

"hn. Gaara yang melakukannya."

Kisame menatap gusar kepada pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang tengah mendengkur. _Ck... bagaimana bisa dia menyiksa makhluk secantik ini? _pikir kisame tidak mengerti. Tentu saja Gaara tidak menganggap Suigetsu cantik, Gaara kan _straight_.

Suigetsu menendang perut kisame kuat-kuat, namun usahanya tak membuahkan hasil. Kisame malah semakin menambah sentuhannya. Semakin lama semakin kasar... "H-hentikan sentuhanmu, _jerk_..." suigetsu mengerang kesal. dia benar-benar kesal dengan perlakuan Kisame yang menurutnya sangat... menjijikkan. dia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi seperti ini sebelumnya.

Kisame mengangkat wajah Suigetsu. "benar-benar cantik." Gumam Kisame terkagum-kagum.

"lepaskan aku!" protes Suigetsu, menolak ketika Kisame menjilati lehernya. Suigetsu meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Kisame. "lepaskan aku! lepaskan... Hnghh!" erangnya begitu Kisame menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gigi runcingnya. _Sakit._ Darah mengalir dari sudut mulutnya. "HGNHH...! hhn!" suigetsu kembali mengerang, tidak menyadari erangannya terdengar begitu erotis bagi Kisame.

Kisame takjub dengan reaksi Suigetsu yang sangat erotis. _Benar-benar menggoda... _dia menjilati darah Suigetsu dengan nikmat, lalu memasuki lidahnya ke mulut pria itu.

Itachi hanya mendengus. "sepertinya ini akan lama."

lol

Sai bersandar di pohon sambil memejamkan matanya. Kiba meliriknya tidak senang. "hei, kalau kau punya waktu untuk tidur, lebih baik kau membantuku, zombie...!" gerutunya sebal. Sejak tadi memang hanya Kiba yang mencari petunjuk, sementara pemuda berkulit pucat disampingnya hanya diam dan tidur.

"sasuke hanya menyuruhku untuk menemanimu. Bukan untuk membantumu."jawab Sai datar.

_Menyebalkan!_ Rutuk Kiba. Pemuda berambut coklat itu mendadak terdiam. Samar-samar ada sesuatu yang tercium oleh inderanya. _Aroma... apa ini...? darimana... _Kiba menoleh keseluruh penjuru tempat, mencari sumber bau tersebut. Mata Kiba menyipit. "I-ini kan..."

lol

"H-hentikan..." mahon Suigetsu begitu Kisame mulai memposisikan Penisnya di anus Suigetsu, siap untuk dimasuki.

Sasuke menarik rambutnya dengar kasar. Keadaan suigetsu benar-benar... erotis. Tubuhnya sudah telanjang bulat, peluh terus membanjiri tubuhnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, apalagi ada bercak-bercak merah yang ditinggalkan Kisame disekjur tubuhnya, bahkan tak sedikit dari _kissmark_ itu yang mengeluarkan darah. Penisnya sudah tegak sempurna, meneteskan cairan _precum_ dari ujung lubang penisnya.

"hn. Tidak sampai kau menjawab pertanyaanku." Tukas sasuke. Senyumnya begitu licik.

Suigetsu sadar, dia sudah salah dalam menantang orang. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menuruti keinginan 'orang itu' hanya karena uang. _Bullshit_ dengan semua uang itu, suigetsu lebih memilih tubuhnya yang suci. "B-BAIKLAH...! aku akan mengaku..."

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Kisame untuk menghentikan aksinya. Kisame menggerutu kesal. dia tidak sabar untuk menggagahi pemuda itu.

"jawab." Tegas sasuke.

Suigetsu mengangguk. "s-sebenarnya aku juga anak buah 'orang itu'..."

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "siapa dia?"

Suigetsu menggeleng. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu tentang orang itu. "aku tidak tahu siapa dia... tapi, mungkin aku bisa memberitahukan sedikit informasi tentangnya." Ujar suigetsu.

"katakan." Perintah sasuke.

Suigetsu memutar matanya seakan mencari sesuatu. "semuanya ada di ponselku."

Neji melempar ponsel itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Suigetsu dengan cekatan. Dia membuka sebuah e-mail di ponselnya, lalu menunjukkannya kepada Sasuke. Mata sasuke menajam begitu membaca pesan tesebut. "apa ini?"

"itu adalah perintah untukku."

Neji merebut ponsel itu dari tangan suigetsu. Wajahnya menegang. _**KAU TERJEBAK KAN? TEMANMU SUDAH ADA YANG MENJADI KORBAN. SESUAI RENCANA. SIAPA YANG AKAN MEJADI KORBAN SELANJUTNYA**__?_ "Ja-jangan jangan ini..."

Suigetsu mengangguk lemah. "ya. Sesuai rencana. Aku sudah menjadi tawanan kalian."

"jadi, maksudmu dia sudah berencana mengumpankanmu agar menjadi sandera?"

"hanya itu yang kutahu."

Sasuke mengangguk. "itu sudah cukup."

Kisame berseru senang, "jadi, apa aku boleh memasukinya sekarang."

"Hentikan." Sasuke men-_death glare_ Kisame. "Neji, lepaskan dia."

Neji segera melepaskan Suigetsu sebelum pemuda itu benar-benar di _rape_ Kisame. Suigetsu menghela napas lega.

Kisame tidak terima, "APA?! AKU KAN BELUM—"

Sekarang ganti Itachi yang menatap Kisame tajam, mengisyaratkan rekannya untuk tidak bertindak lebih jauh. Sesuai perintah sasuke.

Kisame menggerutu kesal, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin dia masih berani dengan Sasuke. Tapi, Itachi? Kisame perlu memikirkannya dua kali. Pria itu mendengus kesal, _haah~ ternyata 'brother complex' memang menyusahkan..._

**~end of chapter 4~**

_**untuk menjawab pertanyaan minna semua... (terutama temen2 author udah komen di fic ini) sebenarnya author nggak mau masukin adegan 'yaoi' disini (berhubung pairnya sasuhina) tapi gimana, ya? Menurut author ada beberapa tokoh yang nggak klop kalau jadi straight (contohnya yang diatas ini...) dan soal adegan sasuhina yang sedikit buanget... i'm sorry about that. Tapi, author memang sengaja gitu juga coz kayaknya Fic ini Chapternya banyak... dan untuk kata-katanya yang terlalu mainstream dan datar, mohon dimaklumi (author juga nyadar kalau pemilihan katanya biasa banget XD) yah... namanya juga author baru. Kalau punya kritik dan saran, silahkan review ya...! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 4**

**Sesuai janji author di Chapter kemarin... disini adegan sasuhinanya mulai banyak. Tapi agak-agak sadis, sih. Kalau nggak suka jangan baca...! DOSA DITANGGUNG SENDIRI...! (coz author dah kebanyakan dosa :P)**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 5~**

Hinata merasa sangat sial sekali hari ini. Di pagi hari, dia telat datang ke sekolah. Akibatnya, dia harus membersihkan bus sekolah yang kotornya minta ampun. begitu selesai, hinata harus berhadapan dengan pelajaran olahraga yang sangat tidak disukainya. Kali ini kelasnya akan mengikuti mata pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang paling dibenci gadis itu. terlebih dalam keadaan lelah seperti ini, sungguh membuat hinata lemas

"Yakk...! KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDA KALIAN...!" Teriakan Guy-_sensei_ semakin membuat hinata kehilangan _mood _ untuk olahraga.

"Lari seratus kali dilapangan untuk pemanasan~!"

"APA?!" protes murid-murid yang tidak terima.

Uh, oke. Kali ini Guy-_sensei _memang keterlaluan. Siapa yang sanggup mengitari lapangan KHS yang luas sebanyak seratus kali? Tidak akan ada yang mau repot-repot melakukan hal yang melelahkan seperti itu kecuali Lee.

Meskipun begitu, toh mereka harus tetap berlari. Napas hinata terengah-engah. Semua ini begitu menyiksanya. Andai saja gadis itu memiliki separuh energi Lee saja, pasti hinata tidak akan kelelahan secepat ini. putaran kedua sudah berhasil dilewatinya dengan susah payah. Kepalanya sangat pusing. Matanya berkunang-kunang. Dan...

_**Bruk...!**_Hinata ambruk.

"Hinata, kau tidak apa-apa, kan?!" tanya Sakura cemas. Kebetulan saja gadis itu ada dibelakangnya.

Hinata tidak menyahut (ya iyalah, dia kan pingsan...).

"Uchiha, tolong bawa Hyuuga ke Ruang kesehatan...!" perintah Guy-_sensei_ yang mendadak tegas.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis. ini benar-benar kesempatan langka. Inilah satu-satunya cara agar bisa meninggalkan pelajaran olahraga yang membosankan. Mungkin dia juga bisa tidur di ruang kesehatan, mengingat Shizune-_san _sedang mengikuti rapat guru. Dia benar-benar beruntung. "baiklah, aku akan membawanya." Sasuke menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_, lalu berjalan dengan santai seakan bobot Hinata tidak ada apa-apanya. Semua pandangan langsung mengarah kepada mereka berdua. bahkan ada yang sempat-sempatnya memotret mereka. Hei, tidak setiap hari kan kau melihat_The great devilish prince _ini menggendong seorang gadis? Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot mau melakukannya pada sembarang gadis.

"hah... mereka terlihat romantis sekali ya, _forehead_." Bisik Ino yang memandang mereka dari kejauhan.

"hinata sedang beruntung, atau sedang sial?" kata Tenten. pertanyaannya membuat gadis bersurai _blonde_ itu berpikir.

"maksudmu?" sahut sakura tidak mengerti.

Tenten mengangkat bahu. "dia itu Sasuke. Kau kan tahu kalau dia pangeran Iblis. jika Hinata dibiarkan sendirian dengannya-"

"APA KAU BILANG?! APA SEBAIKNYA KITA TIDAK MENYUSULNYA SAJA?!" Ino benar-benar panik.

"kau ingin mati, Ino?! Sasuke tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal-hal yang buruk. Lebih baik kita berharap saja agar hinata tidak apa-apa." _Meski itu tidak mungkin_, tambahnya dalam hati.

"yah... semoga."

Sakura terdiam, tidak ikut menyahuti perkataan teman-temannya. Bola mata _emerald_-nya menerawang jauh kepada langit yang cerah. Menyilaukan.

_**~Back to sasuhina~**_

Sasuke menatap tajam gadis yang digendongnya ini. _onyx-_nya menyusuri setiap lekuk wajah Hinata. Wajahnya yang polos terlihat pucat, namun terdapat semurat kemerahan dipipinya. Bulu mata yang lentik, rambutnya yang halus panjang, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya... _Brengsek. gadis ini terlalu cantik_, pikirnya picik. Kalau diingat-ingat, Sasuke memang tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hinata secara langsung meskipun mereka teman sekelas. Namun, bukan berarti Sasuke tidak memperhatikannya. Sialnya, sepupu Neji itu tidak pernah memperhatikannya. Yang diperhatikannya hanyalah Uzumaki Naruto seorang, yang bahkan bukan apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan dirinya. Dan sekarang lihatlah, hinata ada dalam dekapannya. _Aku benar-benar mendapat jackpot... _terlihat seringai kejam dari sudut bibirnya. Begitu tiba di ruang kesehatan, Sasuke segera merebahkan hinata diatas ranjang, kemudian mengunci pintu itu dan melemparkan kunci ke sembarang tempat. Sasuke bersandar pada dinding, dia tidak ingin terburu-buru. _Tidak seru kalau bermain sendiri, kan?_

Perlahan gadis itu membuka matanya. Kepalanya masih pening. _Hggnnhh... dimana aku? _batinnya. Mata lavendernya mulai terfokus. Hidungnya mencium aroma obat-obatan. _Sepertinya aku ada di ruang kesehatan_...

"sudah bangun, hn?"

Oke, sepertinya hinata tidak sendirian disini. Gadis itu menoleh. Jantung Hinata terpacu keras begitu mendapati sang 'Pangeran Uchiha' berada disampingnya. _Tidak mungkin_. "_a-ano_... Uchiha-_san_... k-kenapa kau ada disini?"

"aku yang mengantarmu kesini. Kau pingsan saat pelajaran Olahraga."

Ah, hinata teringat. Tadi Guy-_sensei _menyuruh para siswa untuk berlari mengintari lapangan selama seratus kali. Lalu, dia pingsan. Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Dia tidak mau berurusan lebih jauh oleh pria ini. sungguh, dia sangat takut dengan pemuda ini. dia takut terhipnotis dengan mata _onyx _itu. entah kenapa, mata itu selalu membuatnya terhanyut pada pesona sang uchiha.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu merasa tidak nyaman, terlebih karena aura Sasuke yang terasa mengintimidasinya. Jika sasuke menatapnya seperti itu terus, mau tidak mau gadis itu kembali teringat saat sasuke 'menyerangnya' dengan tiba-tiba. Ketika bibir sasuke mencium melumat bibirya dengan ganas. Saat lidah sasuke memaksa masuk ke mulutnya, lalu bergulat dengan lidahnya... semuanya kembali teringat. Cukup. Hinata tidak mau merasakan sensasi-sensasi 'aneh' itu lagi. Hinata memikirkan cara untuk mengatakannya kepada sasuke. "en... _an-ano_ uchiha-_san._ A-aku sudah ti-tidak apa-apa. K-kau bisa pergi sekarang." Hinata mengatakannya dengan lembut, agar Sasuke tidak tidak menangkap kesan 'pengusiran' dari ucapannya.

Sasuke mengacuhkan ucapan hinata. Pemuda itu malah menindih tubuh gadis itu dengan kasar. Hinata tersentak, tidak siap menerima serangan dari sang pangeran Uchiha.

"L-lepaskan aku, Uchiha-_san_..." mohonnya.

"sayang sekali, Hyuuga. Kau terlalu berharga untuk dilepaskan." Jawab sasuke licik.

Gawat! Sasuke sudah seperti binatang liar sekarang. Jika tidak cepat bertindak, bisa-bisa hinata akan diterkamnya. Hinata menendang kuat-kuat perut sasuke, membuat pemuda itu sedikit terdorong. Kesempatan! Hinata segera berlari menuju pintu secepat-cepatnya. Persetan dengan kondisinya yang lemah, yang penting dia bisa kabur dari sasuke. Secepatnya. Hinata menarik gagang pintu kuat-kuat. _Terkunci...! _hinata panik. Kalau begini, bagaimana gadis itu bisa meloloskan diri?

Sasuke bangkit dengan cepat. Seringai kejam terbentuk dibibirnya. "kau mencari kunci? Sepertinya sudah kubuang tadi."

Hinata merapatkan tubuhnya di pintu begitu sasuke mendekat padanya. Dia takut. Dia benar-benar takut. _Bagaimana ini?_ hinata menggigit bibirnya. Sasuke kembali menghimpit tubuh hinata lebih erat daripada sebelumnya hingga hinata bisa merasakan dada bidang sasuke yang menghimpit tubuhnya. Hinata meneguk ludah. Ini benar-benar berbahaya. Sasuke mengecup bibir hinata dengan liar, lidahnya semasuki mulut hinata sedalam mungkin. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah. toh percuma saja dia melawan, bagaimanapun pemuda yang menyerangnya ini adalah ketua _**DR**_. sasuke semakin liar. Terdengar decakan disetiap kecupan.

"hngg... hngh!" gadis berambut itu mengerang keras, tidak tahan dengan sensasi yang diberikan sasuke kepadanya. Pemuda ini benar-benar kasar dan brutal, namun entah kenapa hinata ikut terjatuh pada permainannya.

Sasuke melepaskan kecupannya. Bibirnya menyusuri setiap jengkal leher hinata. Mempertegas setiap _kissmark_ yang telah sasuke berikan sebelumnya sekaligus menambah _kissmark_ baru.

"ngghh..." hinata kembali melenguh. Saliva masih menetes dari bibirnya.

Tiba-tiba Tangan menyusup pada kaus olahraga hinata. Pemuda itu melepas baju hinata begitu saja. pipi hinata merona, dia benar-benar malu sekarang.

"hn, kau memiliki tubuh yang indah, hinata. Kenapa kau menutupinya?" ucapan sasuke terdengar seperti ejekan. Pemuda itu menekan dada kanan hinata yang masih tertutupi oleh Bra.

"AH...! JA-JANGAN DISITU...!" hinata mendesah hebat. Jantungnya berdebar-debar kencang, seakan mau meledak!

"hn, kenapa Hinata...? apa sentuhanku terlalu nikmat bagimu?" goda sasuke.

Hinata tersadar. Dia sudah terlalu jauh. "he-hentikan Uchiha-_san_... agh!"

Sasuke kembali meremas dada hinata. Tangannya menekan puting gadis itu dengan keras.

"AGHH...!" desah hinata lagi. Tangannya mencengkram baju sasuke kuat.

"kau benar-benar erotis, Hyuuga..." bisik sasuke ditelinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin terangsang.

_**BRAK!**_ Pintu Ruang kesehatan hancur. Sasuke menggeram tidak senang begitu melihat Shino dan Gaara menganggu kesenangannya. Sementara itu, hinata cepat-cepat mengenakan bajunya kembali. "Cih! Kalian menggangguku." Seru sasuke kesal.

Shino menjawab dengan tenang. "maaf, sasuke. Tapi keadaan sedang mendesak sekarang. Kiba dan aku sudah berhasil menemukan petunjuk tentang mereka."

"dan lagi, rapat guru sudah selesai. Shizune-_san_ akan segera kembali." Gaara menambahkan.

Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, tak mau menatap mata _onyx_ sasuke yang memikat. "hn, kau beruntung lagi, Hyuuga." Sasuke menekankan nama Hinata. "sampai kapan keberuntunganmu akan habis? Aku tidak sabar menunggunya." Ucap pemuda itu sebelum pergi. Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya, menjauh dari Hinata. Hinata menghela napas lega. Keberuntungan masih berada dipihaknya kali ini. tapi, sampai kapan keberuntungan terus berada dipihaknya?

lol

semua anggota_** DR **_tengah berkumpul di atap sekolah yang telah menjadi tempat rapat dadakan. Sasuke memandang setiap anggotanya satu-persatu. "jadi, bagaimana?"

Shino berdehem sejenak, "hm, aku sudah menyelidiki nomor itu. namun nomornya tidak terdaftar. Sepertinya dia sudah me-nonaktifkan nomornya." Jelasnya.

Sasuke melirik Kiba. " bagaimana denganmu, Kiba?"

"aku mendapatkan petunjuk." Kiba mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada sasuke. Semua anggota menatap lekat-lekat benda itu. sebuah potongan kain berwarna biru _donker_.

Mata Neji menyipit begitu melihat potongan kain itu.

"ada apa, Neji?" tanya Sai yang melihat perubahan ekspresi sang pemuda Hyuuga itu.

"sepertinya potongan kain itu berasal dari_ Hakama_ klub Kendo." Jawab neji.

Mata _onyx _sasuke menyipit begitu mendengar penuturan Neji. "kau yakin, Neji?" tanyanya memastikan.

Neji mengangguk cepat. "ya. Aku adalah ketua Klub Kendo, jadi tidak salah lagi..."

_Hakama... senjata... Kendo... _shikamaru menyerap semua petunjuk itu di otaknya. Pemuda itu tersentak. _Jangan-jangan..._

"kau menemukan sesuatu, Shika?" tebak Chouji.

Shikamaru mengangguk. Dia sendiri tidak percaya dengan tebakannya sekarang. _Apa benar? Tapi..._ "aku menemukan sesuatu."

"apa? Apa?" Seru Naruto tidak sabar."

"sepertinya, salah satu dari penyerang Lee adalah anggota Klub Kendo."

"A-APA?!"

Alis Neji menyatu, " kau yakin, Shika?"

"ya. Tidak salah lagi... pasti." Jawab Shikamaru yakin.

Kiba bergumam, "jadi, bagaimana Neji? Kau kan ketua Klub Kendo?"

"aku akan mencari tahu, segera." Kata Neji.

"hn. Aku mengandalkanmu. Sekarang, pergilah."

Naruto, Chouji dan shino segera bergi, sementara yang lainnya memilih untuk tinggal.

Gaara berdecih. Manik _jade-_nya melirik sasuke. "hn, tidak kusangka kalau kau melakukannya dengan Hyuuga. Kukira kau tidak akan berani karena Neji."

Kiba memandang kedua pemuda _stoic_ itu dengan bingung. "hey, Gaara? Apa yang kau bicarakan dengan sasuke, hah? Aku tidak mengerti."

"jadi, kau sudah menyerangnya, hah?" sahut Neji, mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara.

Sasuke menggerutu. "ck, Shino dan Gaara menggangguku."

Sai memamerkan senyum palsunya. "ahh... jadi kau menyukai Hinata Hyuuga, Sasuke?"

"APA?!" Seru kiba. Dia benar-benar tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Sasuke memberikan _death glare_ gratis pada Sai, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyum palsu oleh pemuda itu.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "tidak kusangka yang lain akan tahu secepat ini. kukira kau bisa menyembunyikannya dengan baik, Ketua."

"ck... aku sudah curiga sejak awal." Kata Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menguap lebar, lalu melanjutkan. "kau selalu menatapnya seperti ingin memakannya saja. jadi kupikir kau memang menyukainya."

Kiba menghela napas seraya mengacak rambutnya, "tapi, bukankah Hinata menyukai Naruto?"

" Semua orang disekolah juga tahu itu." gumam Shika.

Sai menyikut bahu sasuke. "ternyata saingan cintamu adalah anak buahmu sendiri, sasuke." Ujarnya menyebalkan.

"brengsek kau." Rutuk sasuke kesal.

"kurasa ini akan berat sasuke. Mungkin kau bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun dengan mudah. Tapi yang dilihat Hinata sejak awal hanya Naruto." Kata Gaara.

"begitulah, _mendokusei~_" Sahut Shikamaru malas.

Neji menyilangkan tangannya, lalu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius. "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. "aku tidak akan menyerahkan hinata pada Naruto. Hinata hanya milikku. HANYA MILIKKU!"

lol

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu sambil membawa sekotak bekal yang terbungkus rapi ditangannya. gadis itu sengaja membungkus _bento-_nya dengan wadah _orange_ cerah kesukaan Naruto. Biasanya saat ini naruto berada di kantin dan memesan ramen. Gadis itu mencari pemuda yang disukainya itu. seharusnya naruto mudah ditemukan karena penampilannya yang mencolok. Tapi... tidak ada? Tumben sekali. Hinata memutar arahnya. Mungkin naruto ada dikelas. Gadis itu mengintip pintu kelasnya. Naruto tidak ada juga. _Dimana dia_? Pikirnya sambil menyusuri lapangan. Mata _indigo_ gadis itu berbinar begitu melihat naruto yang sedang duduk di bangku taman. Pemuda itu tengah tersenyum manis, membuat Hinata berdebar-debar. Hinata bermaksud mendatangai naruto, namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti begitu melihat seorang gadis disamping Naruto. Hinata tersentak begitu mengenali gadis itu. gadis yang sangat familiar baginya. Sakura Haruno.

Hinata segera menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik pohon besar. Tangannya menggenggam erat kotak _bento_-nya. Bukannya gadis itu bermaksud lancang untuk menguping pembicaraan mereka. Namun gadis itu benar-benar ingin tahu. Apa yang dilakukan Sakura dengan pemuda yang disukainya ini? hinata mengintip mereka dengan hati-hati. hinata menatap nanar begitu Naruto mengecup tangan sakura. Pemuda itu tersenyum manis. "sakura. sudah lama aku menyukaimu. Apakah... apakah kau juga menyukaiku?"

Hati hinata hancur begitu mendengar penuturan Naruto. _Jadi... selama ini naruto-kun menyukai sakura-chan...?_ ada lubang yang menganga dihatinya.

"aku juga menyukaimu, Naruto-_kun_." Jawab gadis bermata _emerald _ itu malu-malu.

Jawaban Sakura seakan menusuk Hinata. Hinata menggeleng, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Bukankah selama ini Sakura menyukai Sasuke, sama seperti kebanyakan gadis-gadis yang lain? kenapa dia menerima Naruto? Kenapa harus Naruto? _sakit_. Benar-benar sakit. Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. tentu saja sakura tahu kalau dia menyukai Naruto. Gadis itu sangat tahu. _Kenapa harus aku yang dikhianati?_batinnya.

Naruto mengecup bibir Saukra dengan ganas. Mata hinata membulat bulir-bulir air mata terus mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata terpaku pada 'adegan panas' itu. _TIDAK!_ Gadis itu tidak sanggup melihat ini semua, namun kakinya seakan mati rasa.

"hnggnhh... Naru..." sakura mendesah setiap Naruto mengecupnya. Naruto menggigit bibir bawah Sakura, memaksa memasukinya lebih dalam.

_TIDAK!_ Hinata menutup telinganya rapat-rapat. Dai tidak sanggup mendengar semau desahan Sakura. tidak. Perlahan hinata melangkahkan kakinya. Pergi sejauh mungkin dari kedua sejoli yang tengah dimabuk asmara.

lol

Neji melangkahkan kakinya perlahan menyusuri koridor. Entah kenapa dia terpikir oleh dugaan Shikamaru. _Pelakunya adalah anggota Klub Kendo_... ucapan Shika masih terdengar dibenaknya. _Bagaimana mungkin...?_ pikir Neji. Dia adalah Ketua Klub Kendo. Selama memantau para anggotanya, sepertinya tidak ada yang aneh dari mereka. Dibawah kepemimpinannya, Klub Kendo adalah Klub seni bela diri terhebat di KHS. Banyak sekali kejuaraan-kejuaraan yang telah dimenangkannya. _Apa benar pelakunya anggota klub Kendo?_ Neji bertanya-tanya. _Tapi... siapa...?_

"sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, _senpai._" Sapa Tayuya, salah seorang anggota Klub Kendo sekaligus _fansgirl_-nya.

Neji menghela napas panjang. "bukan urusanmu." Sahut neji datar. Dia benar-benar malas mengurusi _fansgirl-_nya yang semakin membludak.

"ah... _senpai_, aku lupa mengatakan sesuatu. Gudang penyimpanan Klub Kendo berantakan sekali. Aku tidak mungkin membersihkannya, jadi..."

Mata _indigo_ Neji menyipit begitu mendengar penuturan Tayuya. "tidak mungkin. Dua hari aku sudah membersihkannya." _Dengan amat sangat bersih,_ tambah Neji dalam hati.

"ehh? Tapi saat aku mengambil _kedo__1_tadi..."

_Jangan-jangan..._ _**DRAP, DRAP, DRAP.**_ Neji berlari cepat menuju ruang penyimpanan. _Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres, _pikirnya. _**BRAK!**_Pemuda berwajah tampan itu membuka pintu dengar kasar. Mata _indigo-_nyaterbelalak begitu melihat gudangnya yang kembali berantakan. "siapa yang mengacak-acak ini?" gumamnya kesal. _senjata..._ Neji terbesit sesuatu. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengobrak-abrik isi lemari. _Tidak ada..._ batinnya. _Jadi... mereka menggunakan itu, ya?_

lol

Hinata mengusap peluhnya begitu telah menyelesaikan tugas piketnya. Hari sudah mulai sore, namun gadis itu enggan untuk meninggalkan sekolah. Entah kenapa gadis itu malah membuka novel _romance_ yang sudah setengah halaman telah dibacanya. _**GRAK!**_Tiba-tiba pintu kelasnya terbuka. Hinata tersentak, "U-Uchiha-_san?_"

sasuke tersenyum sinis. "rupanya kau sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku, Hinata..." pemuda itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "atau... kau mulai mengharapkan keberadaanku...?" sasuke menampakkan seringainya seksinya yang menggoda.

hinata menggeleng tidak mengerti. "A-Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak..."

"jangan menyangkal. Kau tidak akan bisa kabur lagi sekarang."

Sasuke mengunci kedua tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu tak bisa bergerak. Tubuh gadis itu terdorong hingga menabrak meja guru. Sasuke membuang taplak meja sesuka hatinya, menyisakan sebuah meja kosong dengan Hinata yang terlentang disana. "T-Tungg... ahmm... Sas...u..."

Sungguh posisi yang benar-benar '_hot_'. Sasuke membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya, menghentikan semua protes yang tidak berguna. Yang diingankannya adalah gadis itu. tidak ada yang lain.

"nghh... ah...!" hinata mengerang tanpa henti begitu lidah sasuke yang panjang menelusup mulutnya, mengecap setiap aroma _lavender_ sang putri Hyuuga. Nikmat.

Hinata merasa seluruh tubuhnya akan meledak. Hei, bukankah dia baru patah hati tiga hari yang lalu? Lidah sasuke berpagutan dengan lidahnya. Napas hinata tersengal-sengal, namun sasuke masih belum menghentikan ciumannya. Pemuda itu terus menusuk setiap rongga mulut hinata, tak meninggalkan satupun tempat yang tersisa.

"hghhnn..." tubuh Hinata lemas karena kekurangan oksigen. Apa seumur hidupnya akan terus disiksa dengan iblis ini?

Sasuke beralih pada leher hinata. Gadis itu segera menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Aroma _mint_ menguar dari tubuh sasuke, membuat hinata terhanyut oleh aroma yang memabukkan tersebut. "ahh... h-hentikan...aa..." racaunya tidak jelas. Sungguh kesalahan besar karena semakin meningkatkan libido sasuke.

Sasuke membuka kancing seragam hinata dengan asal, lalu melemparnya. "ck hinata... dadamu itu benar-benar menantang." Rutuknya. Tangannya tengah melepas pengait Bra Hinata.

"ah, jangan...!"

Terlambat. Sasuke sudah menyingkirkan Bra jahanam itu. tangannya meremas payudara Hinata dengan kasar.

"HGH! H-Hentikan Uchiha-_san_... Sakit..." keluhnya. Payudaranya berdenyut-denyut cepat.

"PANGGIL AKU SASUKE, BRENGSEK!" sasuke menggigit kuat puting kiri Hinata.

"AGGH...! Jangan disitu...hnggnnhh..." gadis itu mendesah hebat. Rasa sakit dan nikmat datang bersamaan, menimbulkan sensasi asing ditubuhnya.

Sasuke terus menggigit dan menyedot puting Hinata kuat-kuat, membuat tubuh sang Hyuuga bergetar, bereaksi atas semua sentuhan lidah sasuke. Tangan sasuke memilin puting Hinata yang lain, memainkan lubang di puncak putingnya dengan ujung jari Sasuke.

"hnggn... ah...nng.." erang Hinata. Saliva terus mengalir dari bibir manisnya.

Tangan sasuke menelusup pada rok sekolah Hinata, lalu meraba selangkangannya yang masih tertutup _underware_.

"hn, rupanya kau masih belum basah, ya?" sasuke langsung memelorot rok hinata sekaligus celana dalamnya, membuat Hinata telah telanjang bulat. Benar-benar... erotis. "kita lihat apa aku masih bisa bertahan." Tantang sang iblis.

"NGAAH~!" pekik hinata begitu sasuke memasukkan kedua jarinya tanpa penetrasi. "ahkk! Sa—kit... hnn—Ahhk!" hinata menjambak rambut sasuke dengan kasar. Gadis itu memberontak.

Sasuke mencekik leher Hinata, membuat gadis itu kembali kehabisan napas. "jangan. Coba-coba. Melawanku." Tegas sasuke.

"HENTI—ARGHH..." hinata berteriak keras saat sasuke menambahkan satu jari kedalam vaginanya. Terlalu tiba-tiba. Air mata mengalir dipipinya. Lubangnya seperti dirobek dengan paksa oleh jari-jari sasuke. Pemuda itu telah mengocok lubangnya dengan cepat, membuat hinata terhentak berkali-kali ketika jari sasuke memasukinya semakin dalam.

"hngg... ah! Hngg..." erangnya erotis. Tubuhnya gemetar hebat. "agh! Anhh! Angg..."

"keh—murahan sekali kau sudah terangsang hanya karena jariku, Hinata..." goda sasuke. Pemuda itu menambahkan satu jari lagi lagi, hingga lubang hinata dipenuhi oleh empat jari yang telah memperkosanya.

"SAKIT! Tt... ah..!" sentak Hinata.

"hn, lubangmu sangat sempit. Apa aku bisa memasukkan milikku disini?" sasuke menikmati Hinata yang tengah tersiksa. "sebut namaku, Hinata... sebut namaku dalam desahanmu yang erotis itu..." sasuke menjambak rambut hinata keras

"AHKK! AHKK! SASU...KEHH~" erang Hinata.

_Sudah saatnya,_ sang Iblis tengah membisikkan rencananya kepada Sasuke. Sasuke mencopot celananya, menunjukkan penisnya yang sudah berdisi tegak. Hinata terbelalak dengan ukuran penis sasuke yang kelewat besar. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata, membuatnya menungging. Hinata berteriak, "JANGAN~!"

_**JLEB!**_Sasuke memasukkan penisnya dengan kasar, merobek selaput Hinata.

"ARGHH! SAKIT!" teriak gadis itu kesakitan. Gadis itu mencakar dada bidang saske dengan kukunya. Terlalu kasar dan kering, membuat hinata menggelinjang. Darah mulai menetes dari lubangnya.

Sasuke langsung mendorong batang kemaluannya kepada lubang Hinata tanpa menunggu gadis itu beradaptasi dengan penisnya yang besar.

"agh! Ahkk...! anhk...!" desah Hinata disetiap Hentakan. Matanya sembab karena terus menetaeskan air mata. Dia benar-benar diperkosa oleh pemuda yang sangat dibencinya. _Menjijikkan, _pikirnya. Dia benar-benar kotor. Tapi tak bisa disangkalnya, diantara kebenciannya yang telah membludak, ada nafsu yang membuatnya turut menikmati permainan kasar sang iblis. Gadis itu terbelalak. _Nikmat?_ Gadis itu tidak mengerti. "hah~ ngh...! AH—NGHKK...!"

"ck... hinata... tidak kusangka, ternyata kau suka diperkosa ya?" desis sasuke sinis.

"hnggkk... ngh—" hinata tidak sanggup menjawab petanyaan sasuke.

Sasuke menusuk lubang Hinata. Semakin lama semakin dalam. Pemuda itu benar-benar tergila-gila dengan gumpalan otot-otot kemaluan hinata yang terus meremas miliknya. "ahh—khehh..." sasuke mendesah nikmat. "kau benar-benar nikmat, Hinata..." gumamnya. Otot lubang berkedut kencang. Gadis itu hampir mencapai klimaksnya.

"AAHHKK—SASUKE...!" _**CROT! CROT! CROT! **_Cairan Hinata mengucur deras dari lubangnya. Otot-otot lubang Hinata menghimpit penis sasuke. Namun pemuda itu masih bertahan. Tak henti-hentinya dia menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Hinata, membuat gadis itu kembali terangsang.

"ahgnn... hngg...!" racau Hinata, tidak tahan dengan penis sasuke yang terus menusuk _sweetspot-_nya. _**JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**_ Terdengar suara decakan becek setiap Sasuke memasuki tubuhnya. Hinata siap memuncratkan cairan keduanya. Sasuke juga hampir menuju Klimaksnya.

_**CROT!**_Sasuke dan Hinata memuncatkan cairannya bersamaan. "hgh..." erang mereka bersamaan. Lelah sekaligus lega. Sasuke segera mencabut penisnya dari milik Hinata. Lidahnya menjilati cairan yang terus keluar dari lubang gadis itu.

"hngg... ngh..." desah hinata lemah setiap lidah sasuke menyapu lubangnya.

Sasuke beranjak meninggalkan hinata sejenak, mengambil tasnya. Kabur? Lupakan. Bahkan Hinata tidak sanggup berdiri sekarang. Entah apa tanggapan para guru kalau tahu mejanya menjadi tempat untuk melakukan seks gila. Hinata bergidik ngeri begitu melihat benda yang berada ditangan Sasuke. Sebuah Vibrator bergerigi dengan ukuran yang jauh lebih besar dari milik Sasuke. "S-Sasuke...?"

Sasuke terkekeh kejam. Pemuda itu melebarkan paha Hinata dan menancapkan begitu saja Vibrator itu disana.

"ARGHHH...! SAKIT—SAKIT!" jerit Hinata. Gadis itu menggigit pundak sasuke dengan keras. Darah kembali menetes dari lubangnya. Rasanya benda itu merobeknya.

"hn. Nikmat? Dasar _masochist_." Sasuke menampar kemaluan Hinata tengan keras, membuat vibrator didalamnya semakin melukai lubangnya. Dengan seringai kejam, sasuke menekan tombol maksimum.

Tubuh hinata menggelinjang hebat begitu vibrator itu berputar dan bergetar didalam lubangnya yang masih nyeri. "ARGH—JANGAHNN... Hentika—akhn..." racaunya. Vibrator itu terus menggali lubangnya. Tiba-tiba...

_**JLEB!**_ Penis Sasuke menusuk lubang anusnya yang masih_ virgin_. "AHHKK~!" Hinata menjerit hebat saat lubangnya dipaksa menelan seluruh penis sasuke yang besar. Pahanya bergetar hebat. Mulutnya terus meneteskan saliva. Sasuke langsung menyodok penisnya tanpa ampun di anus Hinata.

"AHGGH! AHKK! HNGAHH~!"erang Hinata. Rasanya seperti dirobek dua. Setiap sodokan sasuke terus membuat lubang anusnya meneteskan darah. Hinata menangis. Gadis itu tidak tahan lagi dengan rasa sakit dikedua lubangnya. Sasuke terlalu brutal. Jantungnya berdetak seirama dengan sodokan vibrator dan penis sasuke yang terus menggali lubangnya. Bahkan kedua tangan sauke terus meremas payudaranya.

"HNGHH—HGNH..HH...! h-hentikan..." Desah hinata tak henti-hentinya. Seakan sekujur tubuhnya telah terbakar.

"apa Hyuuga? Aku tidak bisa mendengar suaramu." ucap sasuke sambil menjilat lidahnya.

"ngahh...! p-prostatku... ngh!"

"_oh god_—apa yang akan dikatakan Hiashi-_sama_ kalau melihat putrinya memohon diperkosa seperti pelacur, hn?"

"_stop!—_ahnn... ahkk!" tubuh hinata semakin tersentak. Napasnya terpatah-patah. Gadis itu benci. Benci sekali dengan Sasuke Uchiha. "a-aku... bu-kan p-pelacur... ngh!" ucapnya ditengah desahan. Tidak. Dia tidak serendah itu.

Sasuke menjambak rambutnya kasar, "ya. Kau P-E-L-A-C-U-R-K-U."Bisiknya kejam.

"ja-jangan...! ahkk...! t-tidakk...!" hinata mencengkram meja begitu tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Otot penisnya semakin mengejang seiring dengan remasan rektum Hinata yang semakin erat. Nafsu Sasuke membuatnya ingin terus menikmati hinata. Lagi dan lagi.

Tubuh keduanya bergetar hebat. "ahkk! ARGHH...!" Pekik keduanya bersamaan. Keduanya menembakkan cairan putih dilubang yang berbeda.

Sasuke mengeluarkan penisnya dari anal hinata. Pemuda itu langsung memakai bajunya. Hinata hanya bisa menarik napas yang tidak beraturan. Tubuhnya masih belum terbiasa dengan seks, apalagi yang _Hard_.

Sasuke kembali menunjukkan seringai iblisnya kepada Hinata. Gadis itu bahkan tidak sadar kalau tanga sasuke tengah menggenggam Vibrator yang sama besarnya dengan vibrator yang masih tertancap di kemaluannya.

Dan... _**JLEB!**_ Hinata membali menggelinjang. "AHKKK...!" Pekiknya hebat.

Sasuke hanya terkekeh mendengar jeritan hinata. Lalu pemuda itu memasang pengait kedua vibrator itu pada masing-masing paha Hinata dan menguncinya. "sempurna." Gumamnya licik. "kau akan memakai ini seharian, Hinata." Bisik Sasuke.

Mata hinata membulat. "kau... brengsek..." desisnya.

Sasuke terkekeh, "ya, kau benar. Aku memang brengsek. Puas?" ujarnya membalas ucapan hinata. "dan jangan sekali-kali berniat untuk membolos besok, atau kau akan mendapatkan akibatnya." Ancam sasuke sebelum pergi meninggalkan Hinata.

Hinata hanya terdiam layaknya boneka rusak sepertinya ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang baginya.

**~end of chapter 5~**

_**1) **__**Kedo: pelindung kepala untuk olahraga kendo**_

**Yosh~! Akhirnya selesai juga bikin adegan 'hot'nya. Awalnya sih author bingung mau bikin gimana, habis baru pertama kali sih bikin yang beginian. Tapi kebanyakan fanfic-fainfic rated M yang author baca ada unsur BDSM-nya, jadi author agak-agak kepengaruh gitu. Kasusnya sudah mulai menemukan titik terang. Untuk kritik dan saran, mohon review aja ya~ XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 4**

**Hinata dibingungkan dengan kenyataan yang ada. Menyukai sasuke atau membenci sasuke? Kasus semakin terkuak...! kemunculan anggota akatsuki? Semua ada di chap ini...!**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 6~**

"enghh..." hinata melenguh sejenak ketika merasakan getaran di kedua lubangnya yang tak kunjung henti. Karena takut dengan ancaman kemarin, mau tidak mau gadis itu terpaksa masuk sekolah. Padahal, badannya masih lemas karena harus orgasme berkali-kali. Rasanya ingin remuk saja. meski begitu, hinata menyembunyikan dirinya di atap sekolah. Tentu saja dia tidak mau erangannya yang eksotis itu didengar seluruh teman sekelasnya, kan? Hinata menarik napas dalam-dalam. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah membolos pelajaran seperti sekarang. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi?

_**KREK!**_ Pintu atap terbuka. Hinata tersentak begitu melihat _the great devilish prince _tengah menutup pintu. Mata hinata membulat. Masih melekat dengan jelas diingatan hinata saat sasuke menggagahinya. Memperlakukannya seperti binatang peliharaan. Tidak! Mungkin nasib binatang lebih baik daripada dirinya. Hinata melangkah mundur, menghindar sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda itu.

"kau menghindariku?"

"TIDAK...! JANGAN MENDEKAT PADAKU!" Tegas Hinata. Dia benci pemuda itu. dia benci Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke mencengkram tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu gemetar ketakutan.

"apa... a-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan padaku?" tanya hinata takut.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, tidak menjawab pertanyaan hinata. Pemuda itu merapatkan tubuhnya pada hinata. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, toh tidak ada gunanya melawan. Tenaganya tidak sebesar sasuke. Tubuhya sudah dikotori oleh sasuke. Sasuke menelusupkan tangannya di balik rok hinata, meraba selangkangannya yang tidak mengenakan _underwear_. Cairan kental menetes semakin deras dari kemaluan hinata karena sentuhan sasuke.

"hnggh..." erang gadis itu tertahan. "hentikan..." mintanya lemah.

Sasuke membuka pengait vibrator di paha hinata. "tenang saja, aku hanya akan melepaskan benda itu."

"ngg..." hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya begitu sasuke menarik keluar vibrator di kemaluannya. Meski malu mengakuinya, Hinata bernapas lega. Tinggal satu vibrator lagi yang masih menancap di anusnya.

Sasuke menjilat cairan hinata yang tersisa ditangannya tanpa ragu. Hinata sedikit jijik ketika sasuke terus menyesap cairan hinata, tapi itu tidak penting. Yang penting sasuke melepaskan vibrator yang terus bergetar di lubang analnya itu.

Sasuke menekan tombol _off_ dan mulai menarik vibrator itu.

"ehh~ sakit, Uchiha-_san..._" rintihnya pelan. Astaga... kenapa dia begitu lemah?

Mata sasuke menajam. Ditariknya vibrator itu dengan keras.

Hinata tersentak, "NYAAH~" erangnya. Tubuhnya menggeliat.

"ck, sudah kubilang panggil aku sasuke!" bentak sasuke kesal.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah. _AKU MEMBENCIMU. BENCI. BENCI. BENCI...! _batin Hinata sedih_._

"s-sasuke-_kun..._" hinata merasa jijik ketika menyebut nama itu.

Sasuke tersenyum iblis. "begitu lebih baik." Gumamnya.

Hinata buru-buru merapikan penampilannya. Sesekali gadis ittu menyeka cairan yang keluar dari vaginanya.

Hinata terkaget karena tiba-tiba sasuke mengikat tangan dan kakinya dengan tali yang berserakan di atap sekolah. "aww... s-sakit... Hentikan...!" hinata memekik kesakitan karena sasuke mengikatnya terlalu kencang. Apa sasuke mau memperkosanya lagi? Hinata bergidik ngeri. Namun semua dugaannya salah. Sasuke merebahkan kepalanya dipangkuannya. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. "_a-ano_... sasuke_-kun_..." ucapnya dengan suara yang nyaris tak terdengar. "k-kenapa kau tidur d-dipangkuanku...?"

Sasuke tersenyum seraya memejamkan matanya begitu mendengar polos hinata. "diamlah. Biarkan aku tidur, Hinata. Aku sangat lelah."

Hinata mengamati wajah tampan sasuke. Pemuda itu telah terlelap dipangkuannya. Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, _sepertinya sasuke-kun memang kelelahan..._ bisiknya dalam hati. melihat wajah tampannya yang polos ketika tidur, membuat hinata bertanya-tanya. _Apakah dia orang yang memperkosaku kemarin? Kenapa... kenapa dia terlihat seperti malaikat...?_ hinata menggeleng. _Tidak, hinata. Dia itu iblis... iblis yang telah berbuat kejam padamu!_ Namun sudut hatinya yang lain menentangnya. _Apa kau yakin pemuda dihadapanmu ini adalah seorang iblis? tidak bisakah kau melihat wajahnya yang damai saat tidur? Tidakkah dia terlihat begitu tampan?_

Tampan? Uh, oke. Hinata sungguh keterlaluan kalau baru menyadari pesona sang pangeran Uchiha sekarang. Dulunya gadis itu terlalu terfokus pada Naruto seorang hingga tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang lebih menawan darinya. Kenapa tidak sejak dari dulu saja hinata menyadari keberadaan sasuke? Kalau begitu dia kan tidak perlu repot-repot menangis karena patah hati. sepertinya itu juga tidak tepat. Mungkin sebenarnya hinata sudah tertarik pada sasuke sejak awal, terhanyut pada pesona pemilik mata _onyx_ tajam itu. hanya saja dia tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri—lebih tepatnya tidak mengakui. Dan mungkin, karena dia menganggap kalau sasuke tidak akan cocok dengannya karena cap '_bad boy'_ melekat di diri sang bungsu Uchiha, ditambah lagi sasuke telah menyiksanya secara fisik dan mental, membuat Hinata jijik kepada dirinya sendiri yang tidak berdaya. Sasuke terlihat sangat lelah. Mengurusi begitu banyak masalah yang terus menyerang DR pasti telah meguras banyak tenaganya. _Bagaimana bisa dia sanggup menghadapi musuh-musuhnya? _Hinata tidak mengerti. Dia tidak mau mengerti. Bukankah... dia membenci sasuke? Ya, dia membenci pemuda itu. begitu membencinya hingga hinata menggila.

lol

"astaga! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, hah?!" bentak Suigetsu begitu melihat sesosok pria berwajah layaknya hiu tengah tersenyum lebar padanya, memamerkan semua gigi runcingnya.

Pemuda itu terkekeh, " tentu saja untuk menemuimu, Sui-_chan_~"

Ugh, Suigetsu ingin muntah. "hentikan panggilan menjijikkan itu, brengsek...!"

"astaga... itu kan panggilan sayang. Atau kau mau dipanggil yang lain? seperti... _honey, bunny, sweety_?"

Cukup dengan semua ini. Suigetsu muak. "ARGHH! Hentikan ini semua, ikan! Aku _straight_...!" pekik Suigetsu frustasi. mungkin nanti Suigetsu harus memohon-mohon pada Uchiha Itachi untuk menjauhkan partner nistanya ini darinya. SELAMA-LAMANYA! Seseorang menepuk bahu Kisame. Suigetsu mendelik dengan sosok yang berdiri disamping Kisame. _Astaga, makhluk apa lagi ini? _batinnya. Ternyata anggapan bahwa seluruh anggota Akatsuki itu keren salah besar.

Kakuzu—pria bercadar yang berada disamping Kisame itu terlihat tidak senang. "kita kesini untuk mencari anggota _**DR**_. kau hanya memperlambat kerja tim." Komentarnya sadis.

Suigetsu terdiam. _Anggota __**DR**__?_ _ada apa ini sebenarnya? _Mata _amethys_-nya membulat. _Jangan-jangan ada hubungannya dengan 'mereka'?_ namun akhirnya pemuda itu mengangkat bahu. Toh dia sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi terlibat dalam urusan kedua kelompok itu, atau kelompok manapun! Sudah cukup dia hampir di-_rape_ ketika menjadi tawan _**DR**__._

Kisame mendengus kesal dengan pria bercadar itu. dia benar-benar tidak cocok dengan Kakuzu. _Cih, kenapa ketua menyuruhku pergi dengannya, sih?!_ Rutuknya kesal. kisame heran, bagaimana bisa Hidan—rekan asli Kakuzu— tahan dengannya. "baiklah, ayo kita pergi. Dah Sui-_chan_..." Kisame melambaikan tangannya sebelum meninggalkan Suigetsu.

"cih, pergi sana ke neraka, ikan!" rutuk Suigetsu kesal.

Baru saja akan melangkah, Suigetsu sudah menabrak orang. Bahu kanannya terasa sakit. "aduh... kalau jalan lihat-lihat, Dong!"

"maaf." Ujar si penabrak dengan suara berat.

Suigetsu tersentak kaget. "kau kan...!" serunya keras, namun mulutnya kembali terdiam mengingat situasinya.

Orang itu tersenyum licik. "kudengar kau sudah keluar, Suigetsu?"

Suigetsu mendengus, "ya, Begitulah." Jawabnya malas. "akhir-akhir ini posisiku terancam, sih. Jadi aku memilih keputusan yang tepat untuk..."

"menyelamatkan diri sendiri." Sahut orang itu. "seperti seorang pengecut sejati."

Suigetsu tidak terpancing dengan ucapan lawan bicaranya tersebut. "yang penting aku masih hidup. Sekarang aku netral, kau tahu? Kalian berdua benar-benar seimbang. Pasti akan jadi pertarungan yang besar, kan? Aku tidak ingin terlibat."

Orang itu mengangkat bahu. "yah, kebetulan sekali. Kau memang tidak dibutuhkan lagi."

Suigetsu mengangguk. "ya~ mungkin lebih baik aku memang tidak dibutuhkan. Tapi..." Suigetsu menepuk bahu orang tersebut, "mereka punya gaya. Lebih baik kau berhati-hati."

"selalu, pengecut." Sahut orang itu mantap.

lol

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya sesaat. Pandangannya mulai terfokus, menatap sesosok malaikat yang cantik. Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"kau... sudah bangun...?" tanya malaikat itu—Hinata Hyuuga.

"kau... cantik." Puji sasuke. Rambut-rambut hinata yang jatuh diwajahnya melayang-layang tertiup angin, menyebarkan aroma _lavender_ segar yang selalu membuatnya damai.

Hinata terdiam, memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan sasuke.

Sasuke membelai rambut _Indigo_ Hinata dengan lembut. Sangat lembut. "aku berbicara yang sebenarnya, Hinata."

_Hentikan kekagumanmu, Hinata. Dia itu iblis. iblis! _Hinata merutuk dalam hati karena begitu mudahnya dia terpesona oleh sasuke. Terlebih mata kelam itu. mata Indigo itu menatap Sasuke dengan penuh selidik. Lalu gadis itu menghela napas panjang, "kenapa sasuke-_kun? _Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini padaku...? A-aku... apa salahku p-padamu? Apa kau begitu membenciku?" ungkap Hinata akhirnya, meluapkan segala pertanyaan yang terus terbayang diotaknya. Meluapkan segala kebenciannya kepada Sasuke. Sungguh, Hinata sangat membenci sasuke Uchiha!

Sasuke berdecih kesal. kenapa? Kenapa gadis itu masih tidak mengerti? Sasuke mendorong hinata hingga gadis itu terjerembab di bawahnya.

"uhh..." erang gadis itu kesakitan karena sasuke mendorongnya terlalu keras.

Sasuke berada diatasnya dan menindihnya.

Pemuda itu menatap hinata dengan tajam. Pemuda itu terlihat... frustasi. "BRENGSEK! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI, HAH?!" Bentaknya marah.

Hinata menelan ludah. Sasuke benar-benar murka. Tapi... apa yang tidak dimengertinya? "sasuke-_kun_... a-aku sungguh t-tidak mengerti..."

"AKU .MENYUKAIMU. HINATA. HYUUGA." Tekan sasuke.

Mata hinata membulat. Apa dia tidak salah dengar?

"AKU SANGAT MENYUKAIMU HINGGA MEMBUATKU GILA...!" sasuke memukul lantai disamping wajah hinata dengan keras.

Hinata tersentak dengan reaksi sasuke. Pemuda itu melepaskan semua pertahannya. "kau... me-menyukaiku?" ujar hinata tergagap. Dia bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa gadis itu menanyakan pertanyaan bodoh yang jelas-jelas dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Dengan sangat jelas. _Tidak mungkin_, pikirnya. Hinata tidak percaya dengan semua kata-kata sasuke. _Dia sudah menyiksaku, membuatku menjadi tidak berharga sama sekali. apakah... apakah aku harus mempercayainya? Mempercayai orang jahat ini..._ gadis itu berpikir keras.

Sasuke membuang muka. Tidak percaya dia harus mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada gadis ini. padahal sasuke pikir hinata bisa menebak perasaannya sendiri, kan? _Cih, sangat tidak peka._

Hinata terlihat bingung. entah dia harus menjawab apa. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan situasi terkekan. Terlebih seperti sekarang. Apalagi bersangkutan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, Iblis yang tersohor di seantero konoha. Hinata tidak mengerti. Benar-benar tidak mengerti.

_**BRAK!**_ Seseorang menendang pintu masuk atap sekolah yang tadi sempat sasuke kunci. Sasuke menatap kedua orang yang seenaknya mengganggu ketenangannya. _Tidak bisakah mereka mengetuk pintu dahulu? _Batin sasuke kesal. "hn. Lagi-lagi kau Kisame. Kau juga membawa tukang korupsi itu."

Hinata menatap Kisame dan Kakuzu dengan takut. _Siapa mereka? W-wajahnya... mengerikan_.

Kisame hanya bersiul kecil seakan tidak terjadi apapun, sementara Kakuzu hanya menatap sasuke tajam karena pemuda itu sangat sekali tidak menghargainya.

Kisame menyeringai seram. Gigi-giginya yang tajam itu membuat hinata bergidik. "sasuke, ternyata pacarmu cantik juga, ya." Puji Kisame.

Diluar dugaan Hinata, rupanya pria berwajah seram itu berbicara dengan sopan. _Sepertinya dia tidak jahat,_ ralat hinata. Gadis itu jadi merasa bersalah karena men-cap orang seenaknya.

"hn, lagi-lagi kau melakukan hal yang tidak penting." Ujar Kakuzu. "dan kau Uchiha, janagn mentang-mentang kau adik Itachi jadi kau bisa bersikap seperti itu pada kami."

"hn, maaf. _Senpai_." Sasuke sengaja menekankan kata '_senpai'_.

"bagus." Sambung Kakuzu. "ketua ingin kalian semua datang ke markas sekarang."

Sasuke mendengus, "hn. Sudah kuduga." Gumamnya. "baiklah. Aku pergi." Sasuke mulai beranjak.

Hinata benar-benar bingung. sasuke menoleh sejenak. Mata mereka bertemu. Pemuda itu menatap mata hinata dalam. Sangat dalam... lebih menghanyutkan dari tatapan _onyx_ tajam yang selalu membiusnya. Seakan mata bisa mengatakan lebih banyak daripada mulut.

"pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, Hyuuga." Kata sasuke sebelum pergi.

Hinata terpaku. Ditatapnya punggung sasuke yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Entah kenapa, hinata merasa sendirian. Dan oh—sasuke belum membuka tali yang mengikatnya.

lol

"kudengar kalian punya masalah?"

Pria berambut _orange_ dengan wajah penuh _piercing_ itu menatap satu-persatu anggota _**DR**_ yang bisa dibilang merupakan _Kouhai_-nya dalam dunia gangster.

Sasuke hanya menghela napas, tidak terlalu mendengarkan ucapan sang pemimpin Akatsuki—Pein. "bisa dibilang begitu." Gumamnya.

Pein menyilangkan kakinya seraya berpikir. "apa kalian terallu lemah hingga tidak sanggup mengatasi hal seperti ini?"

"hei, kami tidak selemah itu. hanya saja, peneror itu melakukannya dengan rapi sehingga membuat kita bingung...!" sahut Kiba geram. Tentu saja dia tidak mau dianggap lemah.

Deidara mendengus. "heh~ se rapi apapun mereka melakukannya, pasti ada jejak yang ditinggalkan. Kalian memang lemah, un...!"

"apa kau bilang, _senpai_?!" seru Kiba.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Inilah yang selalu terjadi ketika Deidara bertemu dengan Kiba. Pasti ada pertengkaran panjang.

"hentikan, Kiba." Ucap Neji. "kau hanya menambah masalah." Tegurnya.

"tapi, Neji..."

"bisakah kalian diam?! Pein sedang berpikir, _baka!_"

Kiba dan Deidara menelan ludah keras-keras. Kalau Konan yang menagtakannya, mereka tidak akan berani berdebat lagi. Perempuan pencinta _origami _ ini sangat mengerikan.

Neji menepuk bahu Sasuke. "akui saja Sasuke. Kita tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendirian."

"kita bisa." Sahut sasuke.

"tidak. Kita tidak bisa. Aku tahu, kau bahkan tidak bisa tidur selama berhari-hari karena masalah ini. aku tidak mau kau melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang hanya akan merugikan kita."

"Neji benar, Sasuke. Kita harus berpikir jernih." Tambah Shikamaru.

"ya. Aku juga tidak mau kalian diserang oleh mereka sepertiku." Sahut Lee. Pemuda itu sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dua hari yang lalu.

Sasuke mempertimbangkan ucapan mereka. "hn. Baiklah. Tapi kami hanya akan meminta bantuan kalian kalau benar-benar terpaksa."

Pemuda berwajah Imut dan berambut merah menyeringai, "bukankah dari dulu seperti itu, Uchiha Junior?" ejeknya.

"brengsek kau Sasori. Jangan membawa-bawa margaku, Boneka." Rutuk sasuke kesal.

"aku menemukan sebuah petunjuk yang menarik." Sela Neji.

Naruto mengguncang-guncang bahu Neji dengan semangat. "apa? Apa, Neji? Cepat katakan pada kami...!" serunya tidak sabar.

"jadi, kemarin Gudang penyimpanan Klub Kendo telah diacak-acak."

"APA?!" Seru Naruto kaget. "itu tidak mungkin, kan? Kau kan super ketat menjaga Gudang itu. bahkan kau selalu menggemboknya."

Neji mengangkat bahu. "itulah yang membuatku heran. Aku hanya membukanya selama latihan. Dan... dari semua barang yang ada, hanya ada satu barang yang hilang."

"apa?" tanya Sai. Wajahnya datar.

"_shinai_1 asli." Jawab Neji.

Semuanya terdiam.

Neji melanjutkan, "sangat jarang ada yang dapat menggunakan Shinai asli karena biasanya anggota Kedo menggunakan Shinai kayu biasa. Dan biasanya, Shinai itu hanya dapat digunakan oleh pemilik ilmu kendo tingkat tinggi."

Neji mengamati Lee yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tangan kiri Lee masih dibalut oleh perban, begitu juga dengan kepalanya."melihat luka Lee, sepertinya Lee diserang dengan serangan _Kote_2\. Karena Lee tidak memakai senjata, tapi Lee adalah orang yang dominan dengan kaki kiri. Hal itu bisa dianggap _Jodan no kamae__3_, sehingga sasaran yang dituju adalah tangan Kiri."

Naruto hanya mengacak rambutnya. "hmm... jujur ya, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, Neji."

Neji menghela napas panjang, "percuma saja menjelaskannya padamu, Naruto."

"tunggu, berapa jumlah pedang yang dicuri?" tanya Shikamaru.

"hanya satu."

"itu berarti hanya satu orang yang berada di Klub Kendo." Gumamnya.

"dan dia bukan pengguna teknik _Nito-ryu_4 yang handal." sambung Kisame.

Pupil Indigo Neji menajam, menatap sosok manusia mirip Hiu itu. "kau tahu banyak tentang Kendo, Hoshigaki_-sama_."

Kisame mengangguk. "ya. Saat sekolah dulu aku ketua Klub Kendo. Sama sepertimu."

Sasuke menopang dagunya. Sudah berhari-hari dia memikirkan semua teka-teki ini. namun tak satupun jawaban yang didapatkannya. Sasuke tersentak. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu diotaknya. "Neji, Kenapa kau bisa menjadi Ketua Klub Kendo?"

Neji terheran. Pertanyaan sasuke benar-benar tidak diduganya. "karena aku menguasai semua jurus Kendo dengan baik."

"apakah ada anggota yang lain yang sama hebatnya sepertimu?" sahut Itachi, mengerti maksud Sasuke.

Neji berpikir sejenak, "kurasa tidak ada. Tapi... jika maksudmu yang hampir menyamaiku, mungkin ada."

"siapa?"

"ada tiga orang." Neji mengetuk meja dengan jarinya. "mereka adalah Chojuro dari kelas 2-5, Karin kelas 1-2 dan Zabusa kelas 3-6."

"hah? Jadi cewek berambut merah itu anggota Klub Kendo yang hebat ya?" gumam Naruto.

"pantas saja dia mengerikan." Sahut sasuke, mengingat gadis itu adalah_ fansgil-_nya yang fanatik.

Pein tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia mendapatkan jawabannya. "aku punya sebuah ide." Ujarnya.

"apa idemu, Pein?" Tanya kakuzu.

"hnn... kita akan mengatakannya. Tapi hanya pada Sasuke saja." bisiknya pada Kakuzu.

"maksudmu bagaimana?" kata pemuda berambut perak yang bertelanjang dada, memamerkan tubuhnya yang _sixpack_—Hidan yang kebetulan mendengar ucapan Pein barusan.

Pein tersenyum kejam. "hm... kalian penasaran?"

lol

Shino membelai rambut coklat milik Kiba dengan lembut. Pemuda yang tengah bersandar dibahunya itu tersenyum senang. _Anjing suka diperlakukan seperti itu, kan?_ Pikirnya licik. Namun jujur saja, bercumbu dengan pacar disaat-saat seperti ini sangat tidak tepat. Shino harus was-was kemanapun mereka kencan. _Bisa saja peneror itu mengincar kita._

"shino," ujar Kiba. Nada suaranya terdengar tidak biasa.

Shino mendengus. Pemuda yang wajahnya nyaris tidak terlihat itu yakin seratus persen bahwa kekasihnya ini akan berbicara tentang sesuatu yang serius. Hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh seorang Inuzuka Kiba.

"jujur, aku masih kepikiran oleh omongan Shikamaru, di rumah sakit."

"soal adanya pengkhianat diantara kita?"

Kiba mengangguk. "lebih tepatnya, tentang Sai yang menjadi pengkhianat."

Shino memandang kekasihnya dengan tajam dibalik kacamata hitamnya. "tapi, kenapa kau bisa menuduhnya? Bukankah kalian ditugaskan oleh sasuke untuk menyelidiki di tempat kejadian?"

Kiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Shino. _Shit! Jangan mendekat padaku Kiba. kau benar-benar menggoda! _Batin Shino liar. Kalau saja bukan karena situasi tegang ini, mungkin Shino akan langsung menyerangnya.

"jangan bilang-bilang pada siapapun dulu tentang masalah ini."

"ya."

Kiba menghela napas panjang, menyiapkan dirinya. "kau ingat kan potongan kain biru donker yang waktu itu kutemukan?"

"tentu saja."

"Neji bilang itu adalah potongan kain _hakama_ Klub Kendo dan aku yakin kalau Neji tidak salah."

"lalu?" _apa hubungannya dengan Sai?_

"tapi, anehnya... aku mencium aroma Sai dari kain itu."

Shino tersentak, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. "kau yakin?" ujarnya memastikan.

Kiba mengangguk, "aku tidak mengkin salah. Terlebih lagi... aku sudah memeriksa daerah itu dan sebelumnya tidak menemukan satu petunjuk pun. Namun tiba-tiba petunjuk itu muncul sendiri. Aneh, kan?"

Mau tidak mau Shino juga mengakui kejanggalan Sai. "memang. Itu aneh. Tapi kenapa sejak awal kau tidak menceritakannya pada Sasuke?"

"aku takut kalau dia mengincarku."

_Benar juga_, batin Shino. "tapi paling tidak kita harus menceritakan tentang hal ini pada seseorang sebelum kita memberitahu pada Sasuke."

"tapi, siapa?"

Shino menyeringai. Dia sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Neji."

lol

Hinata menatap diam-diam pada pemuda berambut _raven_ yang tengah melemparkan bola menuju _Ring _basket. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini dia berubah menjadi _Stalker_ dadakan. Err, mungkin sudah dari dulus ih dia menjadi _Stalker_... hanya saja kini dia terfokus pada sosok lain. Sasuke Uchiha. Sejak pernyataan cinta Sasuke beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata terus mengamati gerak-gerik pemuda tampan itu. tapi, yang beda adalah, Hinata hanya menatap sasuke dengan penuh kebencian, kebalikannya dengan _stalker _sasuke yang lain yang terus menatapnya dengan kagum. Hinata sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa dia terus mengamati Sasuke. Hinata hanya ingin meluapkan kebenciannya kepada pemuda itu. '_pikirkan hal ini baik-baik, hinata...'_ ucapan sasuke masih terbayang di pikirannya. _Jika kau menyukaiku, kenapa kau melakukan hal keji ini padaku? _Batin gadis itu. pandangannya kosong.

_**PLUK.**_ Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Hinata segera menoleh. Orang itu tesenyum manis pada Hinata. "hinata-_chan_, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Biasanya kau tidak pernah melihat pertandingan basket, kan?" kata Sakura heran.

Melihat Sakura membuatnya teringat kebodohan yang sangat memalukan, yaitu menyukai Naruto. "B-bukan apa-apa, Sakura-_chan..._ a-aku hanya lewat..." jawab Hinata panik. Tentu saja dia berbohong.

"jangan membohongiku, Hinata. Aku tahu kau sejak tadi mengamati sasuke, kan?" mata _emerald _sakura menyipit, seakan menuduh hinata. "ayo cerita padaku..." desaknya.

Hinata mengangguk. Tak terasa setetes air mata jatuh dipipinya. Memang ini yang Hinata inginkan. Dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya. Toh tidak ada salahnya bercerita pada temannya ini. "jadi... _ano—_" hinata bingung harus mulai darimana. "sebenarnya...Sasuke-_kun _menembakku."

Sakura terlihat kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Hinata, namun dalam sekejap gadis itu bisa menguasai diri. "jadi... begitu, ya?" ucapnya bingung. terbesit rasa iri ketika Sakura mendengar hal itu. dia yang sudah mengejar sasuke sejak awal bahkan tidak sedikitpun menarik perhatian sang iblis Uchiha itu. tapi, hinata yang sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sasuke malah menarik perhatiannya. _Tidak adil_, pikir Sakura. "sejak kapan?"

"b-berapa hari y-yang lalu..." hinata tersenyum getir.

"kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya padaku, Hinata?" seru sakura sebal.

"_gomen, _Sakura-_chan_... tapi... kau sendiri tidak menceritakan hubunganmu dengan Naruto -_kun_, kan?"

Sakura terkejut dengan penuturan Hinata. _Rupanya dia tahu tentang itu... bagaimana bisa?_ Sakura melirik Hinata. "soal itu... aku minta maaf, Hinata-_chan_... aku menyembunyikan hubunganku dengan Naruto karena aku merasa tidak enak padamu. Aku telah menerima orang yang kamu suka..."

Hinata mengangguk mengerti. "tidak apa-apa, Sakura-_chan_... ku-kurasa a-aku juga sudah tidak m-menyukai Naruto-_kun_..." _tapi aku mulai menyukai Sasuke-kun_, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"benarkah... kamu baik sekali, Hina-_chan_..." sakura tersenyum senang. " jadi... apa kau akan menerima Sasuke-_kun_?"

Hinata mengangkat bahu. _Atas semua yang dilakukannya padaku selama ini? kurasa tidak_. Meskipun berpikir begitu, Hinata benar-benar ragu. Apa benar hal itu yang diinginkannya?

lol

Neji mengacak rambut coklat panjangnya dengan Frustasi. sesekali dia mengusap wajahnya. Pemuda itu memandangi wajahnya pucatnya yang terpantul di cermin.

"bagaimana, Neji?" ucap Kiba. "apa kau sependapat dengan kami?"

Neji menatap tajam kedua sahabatnya itu. "aku tidak yakin jika dia melakukan hal itu." jawabnya. "aku tidak bisa menyimpulkan seenaknya. Tapi... sebenarnya aku juga ragu tentang itu."

Shino menepuk bahu Neji. "jangan terlalu dipikirkan, Neji. Bukankah kau harus menjalankan rencana itu sekarang? Persiapkan dirimu."

"ya..." ucap Neji.

Kiba melambaikan tangannya sebelum pergi. "kami akan melihat dari jauh, Neji. Semoga berhasil."

Neji mengangguk yakin meskipun misi ini pasti akan mempertaruhkan dirinya. Dia tidak boleh kalah. Neji melangkahkan kakinya ke _doujo__5_klub kendo. Neji menarik napasnya dalam-dalam. Seperti yang diduganya, semua anggota klub kendo sudah berkumpul. Semua pandangan terpusat pada pemuda tampan itu. mereka tahu, ketua mereka akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting. _Pasti ada yang tidak beres, _pikir mereka masing-masing. Neji menatap seluruh anggotanya satu-persatu. Dibalik jendela ada Kiba, dan Lee yang ditugasi untuk mengawasi pertandingan. Sementara itu Naruto, Chouji dan Shikamaru bersembunyi di ruang ganti untuk berjaga-jaga jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena aku ingin menantang beberapa orang dari kalian untuk berduel denganku." Kata Neji.

Semua anggota kendo terkaget-kaget dengan apa yang diucapkan Neji. Beberapa Junior bahkan saling berbisik satu sama lain. sebelumnya tidak pernah terjadi hal seperti ini.

Neji tersenyum licik, _sesuai rencana._ "kupertaruhkan jabatanku sebagai Ketua Klub Kendo."

"A-APA?!" seru semua anggota Kendo. oke, ini benar-benar mengherankan.

_Kenapa ketua mempertaruhkan jabatan ketua klub? Ada apa sebenarnya?_ Pikir mereka semua.

Matsuri—pacar Gaara sekaligus _kouhai_ Neji di klub mengangkat tangan. "_senpai _ ingin bertarung dengan siapa?"

Neji memutar _Shinai_-nya, lalu tersenyum sinis." Bagaimana... kalau tiga orang yang pernah dicalonkan menjadi ketua dulu selain diriku?"

Semua pandangan mengarah kepada Karin, Chojuro dan Zabuza. Ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan dengan satu sama lain, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dipikirkan si _bunke _Hyuuga. Chojuro tersenyum senang, sementara Karin dan Zabuza terlihat bimbang.

"baiklah, aku akan mengalahkanmu, Hyuuga Neji...!" seru Chojuro semangat.

"_senpai... _kenapa harus aku? aku kan tidak mau kuku-kukuku lecet." Seru Karin tidak senang. Meskipun gadis ini memiliki kemampuan yang hebat, Karin tidak mau terluka sedikitpun. Gadis ini lebih memikirkan penampilannya daripada jabatan Ketua.

"hm... aku sudah kelas tiga, menjadi Ketua hanya menguras waktuku saja." sahut Zabuza.

Namun Neji sepertinya tidak ingin membuang-buang waktu untuk mendengar gerutuan mereka. Dengan cepat Neji melayangkan _Shinai_-nya kepada Zabuza, yang langsung ditangkis dengan tepat oleh pria itu. "hn, tadi nyaris sekali." gumam Zabuza.

Neji menyeringai senang. "sepertinya ini akan menyenangkan."

lol

Gaara tertidur dibawah pohon Sakura. rambutnya yang berwarna merah tertiup angin. Wajah tampannya terkesan begitu _stoic_, namun begitu menarik. Tak disadarinya beberapa orang telah mengamatinya sejak tadi.

_**TAP, TAP, TAP**_. Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat kepadanya, membuat pemuda itu terbangun. _Langkah kaki yang tidak biasa... _batin Gaara. Dia yakin, siapapun yang mendekat padanya adalah masalah. Tiba-tiba Gaara merasakan benda tajam yang menggores lehernya. Gaara terbangun. Manik _jade _itu menatap sekelompok orang yang mengenakan masker. Seluruh wajahnya juga tertutupi, nyaris seperti penampilan Shino. Gaara mendengus, "hgg... melihat keadaannya sepertinya aku terdesak, ya?" gumam pemuda rambut merah itu. tangannya telah dicekal oleh kedua orang lainnya, sedangkan ada berpuluh-puluh orang lain yang berjaga.

Gaara berdecih, "rupanya kalian lebih banyak dari perkiraanku."

"kalau kau tidak melawan, mungkin nasipmu akan lebih baik daripada temanmu." Bisik orang yang menodongkan sebuah pisau tajam dileher Gaara. Suaranya berat, menunjukkan kalau dia seorang pria.

"hn, aku juga tidak ingin melawan. Hanya membuang-buang tenaga saja." jawabnya datar. "jadi... kemana kalian akan menyekapku?"

_Hn, rupanya dia benar-benar menarik... _batin orang itu. orang itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga gaara. Orang itu mengeluarkan seutas kain dari dalam sakunya. "jadi.. bagaimana kalau menutup matamu dulu, _stoic_?"

"ck, aku tidak peduli."

lol

Chojuro melakukan _Haya suburi__6_ dengan kecepatan yang mengagumkan. Namun dengan mudahnya neji menghindari serangan itu. neji membalasnya dengan_ taiatari__7_, membuat chojuro jatuh tersungkur. "cih!" rutuk pemuda itu tidak senang. Sementara itu zabuza menyerang Neji dengan _Seme__8_, yang langsung dibalas dengan _kaeshi__9_ oleh _bunke _ Hyuuga itu. karin mulai menunjukkan kehebatannya. Gadis berambut merah itu melakukan _kiri-kaeshi__10_ berkali-kali, membuat Neji sedikit kesulitan saat menangkis serangannya.

"HIATT~!" Seru Karin.

**TAK, TAK, TAK**! Tabrakan _Shinai_ tidak terelakkan. Para anggota kendo hanya menatap pertandingan itu sambil terkagum-kagum pada Neji. _Bagaimana bisa ketua menahan semua seranagn dari ketiga orang sekaligus yang juga hebat? _ Pikir mereka masing-masing. _Keren..._

Semetara itu Lee dan Kiba yang terus mengamati jalannya pertandingan.

"bagaimana menurutmu, Lee? Apa ada salah satu dari mereka yang kau curigai?" tanya Kiba. Bagaimanapun Lee pernah melawan mereka.

Lee menggeleng pasrah. "aku belum menemukannya. Tidak ada satupun gerakan dari mereka yang membuatku curiga." Tiba-tiba mata Lee terbelalak ketika Chojuro melayangkan teknik _sa-yu-men__11_.

_**TAKK!**_ Nyaris saja pelipis kanan Neji terkena pukulan. Neji membalas Chojuro dengan teknik _Tsuki__12_ yang menjadi teknik andalan Neji. Tidak semua anggota Kendo dapat menggunakan teknik ini karena tingkat kesulitannya sangat tinggi.

_**BRUUK~!**_ Sekejap Chojuro ambruk.

Kiba dan Lee, tercengang dengan kehebatan Neji. _Err... sepertinya aku tidak boleh membuat Neji marah kalau masih sayang nyawa..._ pikir mereka serempak.

Kesempatan Karin untuk menyerang Neji. Gadis itu melakukan _joge-buri__13__, _teknik mematikan yang paling dikuasainya. "HIYAT...!" seru gadis itu.

Tapi Neji berhasil menangkisnya. Dengan cekatan Neji mengambil _Shinai_ Chojuro yang tergeletak dengan begitu saja. karin dan Zabuza tercekat. _Jangan-jangan... dia akan menggunakan jurus itu?_ batin mereka berdua. _GAWAT...! DIA BERBAHAYA!_

Neji terkekeh kejam. Anggota Kendo menonton pertandingan dengan was-was. Suasana semakin menegang.

"karin, sepertinya kita harus menyerangnya bersama-sama...!" teriak Zabuza.

Karin mengangguk, menerima saran dari seniornya itu. "baik, _senpai...!_"

"akan kutunjukkan teknik _Nito-Ryu_ yang sebenarnya..." neji memutar kedua Shiani di kedua tanganya dengan cekatan.

Karin dan Zabuza mulai menyerang bersamaan. Karin melakukan _haya suburi_, sedangkan Zabuza menyerangnya dengan _Nikkado-men__14_.

Lee dan Kiba saling mengintip pertandingan yang begitu menegangkan itu. "kurasa, pelakunya adalah karin...!" seru Lee.

"tidak kusangka gadis seperti dia bisa mempunyai kekuatan sebesar itu. mengerikan." Kiba bergidik ngeri.

"sebaiknya kita hubungi sasuke sekarang."

lol

"jadi ini markas kalian? Menyedihkan." Sindir Gaara tajam.

Orang yang memegang pisau kembali menggoreskan benda tajam itu ke Kulit Gaara. Dia terkekeh, begitu senang melihat darah yang mengalir dibahu gaara.

"hng..." erang Gaara kecil. Namun dalam sekejap pemuda itu kembali bersikap tenang.

Orang itu menahan dagu Gaara, membuat pemuda _stoic_ itu mau tidak mau menatap wajah sang penculik yang tertutupi masker.

"hee~ ternyata kau memang menarik, pangeran..." gumam si penculik menjijikkan.

Gaara menyeringai licik, "hn, rupanya kau _gay_, ya? Menjijikkan."

Cukup! Gaara benar-benar membuatnya muak. _pemuda itu harus diberi hukuman...!_ tekad sang penculik. Pria itu menyobek seragam yang Gaara kenakan.

_Ini saatnya! _Pikir Gaara. Gaara mendorong sang penculik dan langsung merebut pisau ditangannya. Gaara menindih si penculik, membalikkan keadaan dalam sekejap.

Si penculik panik. Dia meronta-ronta. Kakinya menendang udara, namun usahanya benar-benar sia-sia. Gaara membelaikan pisau itu disekujur tubuh sang penculik yang tertutupi jaket tebal. Dengan gerakan cepat gaara menyabet lengan kanan pria itu.

"AGRHH...!" pekik sang penculik kesakitan.

Gaara tersenyum sadis. "aku tidak masalah jika kau menjadikanku sandera. Tapi jika kau berani menyentuhku..." gaara menjilat pisau yang berlumuran darah itu dengan lidahnya. "mungkin pisau ini akan menancap dilehermu." Lanjutnya.

Tiga orang memasuki ruang penyekapan Gaara. Ketiga orang itu tersentak begitu melihat rekannya berada dibawah Gaara dengan lengan yang terluka. Salah satu dari mereka mendengus kesal, "astaga... ternyata kau dikalahkan oleh tawanan, ya? Dasar payah~"

"hnghh...! cepat lepaskan aku...!" teriak pria yang ditindih Gaara.

Gaara berdecih, "melepaskanmu? Sayang sekali... padahal aku belum melihat wajahmu."

"lepaskan dia...!" seorang dari mereka mengacungkan sebuah pisau besar kepada Gaara.

Sang penculik meneriaki temannya, "HATI-HATI... DIA ITU BERBAHAYA!" katanya memperingatkan.

Ketiga rekannya saling berpandangan satu sama lain. gaara mendengus, "ck... aku tidak akan mengganggu jika kalian tidak menggangguku."

"baiklah... kami tidak akan menganggumu. Tapi lepaskan dia." Kata salah satu dari mereka dengan penuh pertimbangan.

Gaara tersenyum dengan penuh kemenangan. "setuju."

lol

Karin menyerang Neji dengan membabi buta. Gadis itu terus melayangkan pukulan _Shinai_-nya kepada Neji, sementara itu Zabuza terus melayangkan searangan-serangan kecil yang mengecoh.

"HYATT~!" Neji kembali menggunakan jurus _Tsuki_ yang digabung dengan teknik _Nito-ryu_.

_**BRAK!**_ Karin dan Zabuza terpental.

"SIAL...!" Rutuk mereka berdua. dengan ini mereka dinyatakan kalah.

Kiba menepuk bahu Lee. "astaga... Neji berhasil? Dia benar-benar gila..."

"jadi... siapa yang menjadi pelaku?"

Kiba mengangkat bahu. "entahlah. Tapi aku sudah menghubungi semuanya untuk berkumpul di markas lama. Seperti perintah sasuke."

Sementara itu, Naruto mendapat pesan dari Kiba. _**KE MARKAS SEKARANG! PERTANDINGAN SUDAH SELESAI. AJAK NEJI JUGA.**_

"hei, Kiba bilang kita harus segera ke markas lama sekarang. Kalian pergilah dulu, aku akan menyusul Neji." Seru Naruto.

Shikamaru menguap, sedangkan chouji mengangguk seraya mengunyah _snack_-nya.

"baiklah... ayo pergi."

Naruto segera memasuki _doujo_ dan mendapati Neji yang tengah dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang mengaguminya. Naruto menarik tangan Neji dari kerumunan _fansgirl_-nya. "kita harus segera ke markas." Ujarnya.

Neji mengangguk. Kedua pemuda itu segera berlari menuju markas.

"KYAA~Neji-_senpai..._!" teriak para gadis sambil mengejarnya.

Naruto berdecih, "ck, Neji... _fansgirl_-mu mengerikan." Komentarnya.

Neji mendengus, "begitulah..."

Mereka berdua mempercepat larinya. Naruto segera memutar tuas dan mereka memasuki lorong tersembunyi.

"rupanya semuanya sudah berkumpul." Gumam neji begitu mereka tiba.

Sasuke menyeringai diantara cahaya lilin yang remang-remang. "aku sudah menunggu sjak tadi. Kalian semua sangat lama." ujarnya.

"jadi... bagaimana, Neji? Kau sudah menemukan pelakunya?" tanya Chouji sambil mengunyah _snack_-nya.

Sasuke malayangkan tatapan tajam pada anggotanya satu-persatu. "tunggu dulu." Katanya, membuat seluruh anggotanya menatapnya penasaran.

Shino yang berdiri disamping Sasuke sambil menunjukkan layar laptopnya. "salah satu dari kita ada yang berkhianat."

"APA?!" seru mereka. Para anggota_** DR**_ saling menatap satu sama lain.

Sasuke mendekat kepada mereka. "sejak tadi aku dan Shino telah mengamati keberadaan kalian. Sekarang, Gaara telah diculik oleh mereka."

Naruto terbelalak. "GAARA?! ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN, KAN?!" ungkapnya tidak percaya. Gaara adalah anggota DR yang terkuat selain Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai. Bagaimana mungkin musuh berhasil menangkapnya?

"saat itu, hanya satu orang dari kita yang berada disekitar lokasi Gaara diculik." Sasuke mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kau, Sai."

Semua orang ganti menatap Sai. Sai hanya terdiam, tidak lagi memamerkan senyum palsu yang biasanya.

"itu, tidak mungkin, kan? Aku tidak percaya." Ujar Naruto.

Sasuke menatap Sai tajam. "bisa kau jelaskan padaku, kenapa kau ada di halaman belakang sekolah, Sai?"

"aku hanya sedang menikmati udara segar." Jawabnya datar.

"ck... alasan macam apa itu? AKU SUDAH TAHU KAU BERKHIANAT SEJAK AWAL...!" bentak Kiba. "aku mencium baumu di kain yang kutemukan di tempat Lee diserang."

"b-benarkah itu?" Chouji terlihat cemas.

Neji mengangguk. Kiba sudah mengatakannya sejak awal tentang hal itu, tepat sebelum dia bertarung tadi.

"aku bukan pengkhianat." Tegas Sai.

Shino menggeleng, "maaf, Sai. Tapi semua bukti mengarah padamu. Kau adalah kaki tangan mereka."

"sungguh, Sasuke! Aku sama sekali tidak melakukan hal itu...!"

Sasuke memandang Sai tajam. Pemuda itu benar-benar kecewa. Dia merasa terkhianati. "aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Tapi jangan pernah menunjukkan wajahmu dihadapanku lagi." Perintahnya mutlak.

Sai tersentak begitu mendengar ucapan dingin sang bungsu Uchiha itu. perlahan pemuda itu melangkahkan kakiknya meninggalkan markas_** DR**_. semua anggota DR hanya menatap kepergiannya. Terbesit rasa bersalah dihati mereka. Bagaimanapun juga Sai adalah temannya. Tapi seperti faktanya, Sai telah bersalah. Hal itu berkecamuk dipikiran mereka masing-masing.

Sasuke memukul meja dengan keras, memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sasuke telah menguasai dirinya dari kenyataan yang menyakitkan ini. "bagaimana Neji? Siapa salah satu dari mereka yang kau curigai?"

"kurasa Karin yang paling mencurigakan, Sasuke. Aku mengingat teknikya ketika menyerang Neji, hampir seperti teknik yang menyerangku." Sahut Lee.

"benarkah?"

Neji menggeleng, "kurasa bukan dia yang menyerangmu, Lee."

Lee terbelalak kaget. "A-APA?! Tapi dia..."

Neji menghela napas panjang. dia benci harus menuduh salah satu dari anggota Klub-nya sebagai pelaku. tapi mau tidak mau dia harus mengatakannya. "menurutku, pelakunya adalah Zabuza."

"APA KAU BILANG?! " seru Kiba. "tapi, diantara mereka, kemampuannya yang paling lemah. Dia kan hanya menyerangmu dengan serangan-serangan kecil?"

"justru itu yang membuatku curiga." Ungkap Neji. "aku tahu bagaimana hebatnya kemampuan Zabuza-_senpai_. Bahkan sebenarnya, diantara mereka bertiga, Zabuza lah yang memiliki kemampuan tingkat tinggi."

"jadi maksudmu..."

Neji menagngguk cepat. "ya, dia tidak menggunakan seluruh kemampuannya untuk menyerangku. Mungkin dia tidak mau ketahuan bahwa dia yang menyerang Lee."

"be-begitukah?" gumam Naruto. "lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara?"

Shikamaru tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu Naruto. "tenang saja. aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa." Ucapnya, menabahkan pemuda berambut _blonde _itu.

Neji menatap Sasuke. Pemuda berambut panjang itu penasaran engan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke untuk selanjutnya. "jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan Ketua?"

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Neji tahu, diantara semuanya, Sasuke lah yang paling tertekan. Apalagi ketika dia harus membuat keputusan sulit untuk Sai. Neji tidak bisa membayangkan jika dirinya berada di posisi Sasuke.

"kita harus menangkap Zabuza." Jawabnya.

"err... kurasa itu tidak akan terjadi." Sahut Shikamaru. Pemuda Jenius itu mengacak-acak rambut nanasnya. "sepertinya zabuza sudah sadar aklau kita mengincarnya. Karena itu dia menyembunyikan kemampuannya saat bertarung dengan Neji. Mungkin dia sudah bersembunyi sekarang."

Naruto menggerutu kesal. "mereka memang brengsek. Entah bagaimana nasip Gaara sekarang..."

Sasuke melipat tangannya. _Hanya ada satu cara sekarang..._ batinnya. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata sejenak. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan ini semua.

lol

Pemuda cantik berambut hitam itu memandang murung pada pria berbadan kekar yang tengah memeluknya erat dengan penuh cinta. "kau... akan pergi lagi?" ucapnya kecewa. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin pemuda itu pergi.

"maafkan aku. tapi aku ada beberapa urusan yang mendesak sekarang." Ujar Zabuza lembut.

Haku menggembungkan pipinya, membuat zabuza gemas.

"sebenarnya, apa yang kau lakukan, Zabuza? Kau selalu pergi tiba-tiba dan meninggalkanku sendirian... apa kau punya selingkuhan?" tuduhnya.

Zabuza terkekeh mendengar tuduhan kekasihnya itu. "hanya kau yang kucintai, Sayang... apa kau tidak percaya?" Zabuza mengecup bibir Haku sekilas. Dia sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Zabuza." Gumam Haku.

Zabuza menoleh.

"cepatlah kembali." Ucapnya.

Zabuza mengangguk samar. Dia juga berharap begitu. Kembali secepatnya.

~**end of chapter 6~**

_**1)**__**shinai**____**: senjata dalam olahraga kendo. Sejenis pedang. Biasanya terbuat dari kayu**_

_**2)**__**kote: teknik tebasan tangan dalam kendo**_

_**3)**__**jodan no kamae: menjadikan kaki kiri sebagai tumpuan saat bertarung**_

_**4)**__**nito-ryu: teknik menggunakan dua Shinai sekaligus dengan kedua tangan**_

_**5)**__**doujo: tempat latihan olahraga kendo, judo, aikido dan sejenisnya**_

_**6)**__**haya suburi: tebasan cepat dengan melompat **_

_**7)**__**taiatari: mendekati atau mendorong**_

_**8)**__**seme: tebasan kecil (bukan seme dalam fic yaoi lho, yah... XD)**_

_**9)**__**kaeshi: menangkis dan membalikkan**_

_**10)**__**kiri-kaeshi: tebasan kepala yang dilakukan berulang-ulang**_

_**11)**__**sa-yu-men: tebasan yang diarahkan ke kanan dan kiri. Sasarannya adalah pelipis lawan**_

_**12)**__**tsuki: teknik tertinggi dalam kendo yang berarti tusukan**_

_**13)**__**joge-buri: tebasan besar. Sasarannya adalah punggung lawan**_

_**14)**__**nikkado-men: tebasan kepala yang dilakukan dua kali**_

** Hai, minna~ author minta maap ya kalau fic yang kali ini agak lama prosesnya. Coz author sibuk banget deh... suwer...! (gomen nasai...!) soal komentar-komentar kemaren... terima kasih sudah memberi masukan kepada author. Author bakal coba interopeksi diri, deh... XD hinata mulai bingung sama perasaannya sendiri, antara kebenciannya dan rasa sukanya pada sasuke (kalo author jadi hinata, pasti author juga bingung... GLODAK!) apalagi sasuke sudah menyatakan perasaannya. Soal otak dari semua kejadian ini? masa kalian nggak tahu...? hayo tebak... (plizz reviwnya, yah~!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 7**

**Para peneror mulai menyerang anggota DR secara terang-terangan! Anggota DR kesulitan...! 'ACTION FULL' di Chap ini...! gimana nasip Gaara?**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 7~**

Pemuda bertato _'Ai'_ itu hanya sesekali membuang napas panjang. pisau tajam itu masih tergenggam ditangannya. jeruji ini sungguh membuatnya tidak leluasa, namun pemuda itu hanya memilih diam. Bukannya dia tidak bisa melawan para bajingan itu sendirian, hanya saja ada alasan tertentu yang membuatnya berada di tempat yang memuakkan ini. lagipula, mereka memperlakukannya dengan baik, setidaknya mereka memberinya makan dua kali sehari dan mengizinkannya ke kamar mandi. Mungkin... mereka takut dengan pisau yang ada ditangannya... atau mungkin dengan dirinya? _Astaga... mereka benar-benar pengecut._ Pikirnya picik. _Mereka ada berpuluh-puluh orang, sedangkan aku hanya sendirian, kan? Kenapa mereka takut padaku? _Gaara benar-benar tidak mengerti. Mata _jade_-nya membulat. Dahinya berkerut. _Jangan-jangan... mereka memang sengaja memperlakukanku seperti ini? tapi... apa tujuan mereka sebenarnya?_ Gaara menopang dagunya. Pemuda berambut merah itu berpikir keras. _Aku harus segera mencari tahu secepatnya. Lagipula, aku yakin 'mereka' pasti tahu dimana keberadaanku. Tidak lama lagi semuanya akan terkuak._

lol

"apa aku sudah melacaknya, Shino?"

Sasuke melempar sebuah apel kepada Naruto yang langsung ditangkap dengan sigap oleh pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Shino mengangguk, "ya... kurasa begitu."

Mata Sasuke memicing. "perlihatkan padaku." Sasuke menggeser kursinya tepat disamping Shino. Mata _onyx _itu semakin menajam.

"bukankah ini ada di jalan raya? Mereka menyandera Gaara di tempat seramai itu?" seru Chouji yang berada tepat dibelakang Shino.

"itulah yang membuatku bingung. jika dipikir-pikir, hal itu sangat tidak mungkin, kan?"

"mustahil jika mereka punya nyali sebesar itu. apalagi daerah ini adalah pusat kota Konoha yang pastinya banyak Pos Keamanan. Apa kalian pikir Gaara akan diam saja, hah?!" ujar Kiba. Akhir-akhir ini pemuda _Dog's Lover _itu sangat emosional. Begitu pula Akamaru yang selalu bersembunyi dibalik bajunya. Anjing imut itu sering menyalak tidak jelas. Shino mendesah, _hah~ rupanya temperamen anjing lebih keras daripada serangga..._

"aku tidak mengerti ini. sebenarnya apa yang mereka inginkan? Kenapa mereka menargetkan kita?"

"apa mungkin mereka adalah musuh yang pernah kita lawan?" tebak Shikamaru. "tapi apa mungkin itu mereka? Bisa dibilang, pelaku adalah orang yang memiliki kemampuan setara dengan kita. kita sampai butuh bantuan Akatsuki segala..."

"itu diluar perkiraan kita." sahut Neji.

Sasuke berdecih. Dia benar-benar muak! _Apa yang diinginkan oleh mereka? Apa mereka hanya ingin membuktikan kalau mereka lebih hebat dari kami? Hn, yang benar saja!_ "jika kupikir, Sai pasti tahu tentang mereka. Bagaimanapun dia adalah kaki tangan..."

"lupakan!" sahut Sasuke. Dia tidak suka mendengar nama Sai disebut-sebut lagi. Dia tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan pengkhianat itu.

Neji mengisyaratkan pada semuanya untuk menghentikan semua pembicaraan yang menyangkut Sai.

Mata _shappire_ Naruto melebar. Dia baru saja mendapat ide. "AHA~! Aku baru saja teringat sesuatu...!" seru pemuda berkulit _Tan _ itu penuh semangat.

Lee mengerutkan alisnya tidak percaya. "heh~ tumben sekali..."

"kita bisa mencari tahu tentang Zabuza dari orang yang dekat dengannya, kan? Mungkin mereka tahu sesuatu!"

_Bagus juga ide si 'baka' itu_... pikir anggota _**DR**_ yang lain serempak.

"kita harus mencari tahu secepatnya." Sasuke menoleh kepada Shino. "kau lakukan itu, Shino."

"baik."

"Neji, Shika, Naruto, kalian ikut aku. kita akan ke pusat kota sekarang."

"baik...!" seru Naruto semangat.

"sisanya, kalian tetap disini menjaga markas sampai aku kembali."

Lee mengepalkan tangannya. "APA?! AKU KAN JUGA INGIN IKUT, SASUKE~!" Serunya tidak terima. Dia kan juga ingin beraksi.

Sasuke melayangkan tatapan tajam kepada pemuda beralis tebal itu. Lee gemetar ketakutan. "err... mungkin lebih baik aku disini saja..." ralatnya.

Naruto melangkah dengan penuh percaya diri. "YOSH~ ayo kita berangkat...!"

Semuanya _sweatdrop_.

lol

"siapa kau?"

Manik _jade _Gaara menajam begitu melihat sosok bercadar yang memasuki ruangan tempatnya disekap. Dibelakangnya ada beberapa orang dengan penampilan yang sama.

Sosok itu menyeringai kejam. "jadi... kau tidak mengenaliku, ya? Sayang sekali."

Gaara tercekat. _Suara ini..._ "kau..."

Sosok itu berbalik, "siksa dia." Perintahnya.

Masuklah berpuluh-puluh orang lain. wajah mereka tertutupi.

Gaara tercekat. Sehebat apapun dia, jika melawan orang sebanyak ini tentu saja dia tidak akan sanggup. Gaara bersiap. Tangannya menggenggam pisau dengan kuat. _Sasuke, cepatlah datang brengsek! Mereka benar-benar akan membunuhku sekarang._

mereka mulai menyerang Gaara. Gaara membalas serangan mereka.

_**BRUK!**_ "HYAHH~!" pekik Gaara. Pemuda itu telah menumbangkan beberapa dari mereka. Gaara sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"AGHH~!" seru salah seorang lawan yang terkena sabetan pisau dari Gaara.

_**ZRASSH~!**_ Lengan kiri Gaara sobek. Darah mulai merembes, menodai kemeja putihnya.

Gaara tidak tinggal diam. Dia terus melayangkan serangan. Namun semakin banyak lawan yang berhasil dikalahkannya, semakin banyak yang datang untuk menyerangnya.

"hahh... hahh..." Pemuda berambut merah itu terengah-engah. Dia sudah lelah. _terlalu banyak... _pikirnya.

_**BUGH! BAKK! BUGHH...! **_serangan terus diluncurkan.

"aghh..." Erangnya. Gaara ambruk. Tubuhnya sudah penuh luka. Gaara mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terus mengucurkan darah. Gaara tergolek lemas. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga. Sosok itu menjambak rambut Gaara. Gaara berdecih kesal.

"rupanya kau masih punya nyali untuk bersikap sombong begitu." Ucap orang itu. tangannya semakin menarik rambut Gaara dengan kuat, membuat pemuda itu mengerang kesakitan.

"cih, tidak kusangka otak dibalik semua ini adalah kau." Tukas Gaara.

"heh, sikapmu menyebalkan. Sama seperti dia." Gerutu orang itu tidak senang.

Gaara menyeringai licik. "ck... ternyata begitu, ya... yang kau targetkan bukan kami, tapi dia."

Orang itu terkekeh. "kau memang jenius, Gaara. Bisa menyimpulkan secepat itu." dia mendengus, "kau benar. Memang yang kuinginkan hanyalah dia."

"semoga beruntung." _Meskipun aku yakin keberuntungan tidak berada dipihakmu._

lol

"ayolah, _teme_. Kita sudah berkeliling daerah ini berkali-kali, kan? Tapi tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan disini..." rajuk Naruto.

"hn. Diamlah _Dobe... _ aku sedang berpikir."

"_mendokusei~ _kalau begini seharusnya aku yang menggantikan Lee untuk menjaga markas tadi..." Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"berhentilah mengeluh. Seharusnya _kami-sama _ tidak memberikan otak jenius itu pada orang pemalas sepertimu."

"ck, kau sendiri mengeluh, Neji."

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar obrolan tidak penting temannya. "apa mereka sudah tahu tentang adanya pelacak itu?"

Shikamaru menggeleng. "kurasa itu tidak mungkin. Pelacak itu kan telah tersuntik di tubuh kita. jadi tidak mungkin mereka tahu, kan?"

Neji mengangguk, setuju dengan pendapat Shikamaru. "ya, kurasa. Kecuali kalau Sai yang membocorkannya."

"ck, bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk jangan menyebut nama itu lagi?" ketus Sasuke muak.

Neji melipat tangannya. "maaf, Ketua. tapi memang hanya dia kunci dari semua ini."

Semua terdiam. Perkataan Neji memang benar.

Shikamaru menepuk bahu sasuke, "jika kau mau masalah ini cepat selesai, kita harus menemui Sai."

"paling tidak kau bisa menyuruh salah satu dari kami."

Sasuke menghela napas. "kita temui Sai besok. Tapi sekarang kita harus menemukan Gaara dulu."

"bagimana kalau berpencar? Itu akan memudahkan kita." usul Shika.

"itu terlalu berbahaya." Sahut Sasuke.

"sejak kapan kau takut dengan resiko, Sasuke? Sungguh tidak Uchiha." Sindir Shikamaru pedas.

Sasuke memukulkan tangannya pada mobilnya denagn kesal. "aku tidak peduli dengan semua resiko yang ada, Nara. Tapi kau harus tahu, aku adalah Ketuamu. Kalian semua adalah tanggung jawabku. Aku tidak ingin kalian mati konyol hanya karena dikalahkan oleh mereka." Tegasnya.

Naruto tersentak"jadi kau tidak percaya pada kemampuan kami, _teme_?"

"kita tidak tahu seperti apa kemampuan mereka." Sahut pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu.

Neji menatap sasuke dengan serius. "percayalah pada kami, Sasuke."

Sasuke berpikir dengan penuh pertimbangan. "baiklah. Kita berpencar." Putusnya. "Shikamaru, kau ke arah timur. Neji, kau ke utara. Naruto, kau ke selatan. Aku akan ke arah barat, mengerti?"

"baiklah." Jawab ketiganya serempak.

"dan kalian, berhati-hatilah."

lol

Haku memandang murung kepada langit musim panas yang cerah. Silau. Terlalu menyilaukan. pemuda itu tidak suka cahaya. Dia tidak suka musim panas selayaknya kebanyakan remaja seusianya. Dia menyukai musim dingin. Musim dimana kehangatan baginya terasa. Musim dimana dia bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang sesungguhnya. Haku menarik napas panjang. semuanya bermula saat musim dingin. Dikala kehidupannya yang suram menjadi lebih cerah. Ketika pertama kali Haku merasa benar-benar dibutuhkan didunia ini. masing terngiang diotaknya perkataan Zabuza yang telah mengubah hidupnya. _Aku menyukaimu, Haku... menyukaimu... menyukaimu... menyukaimu..._ Haku meneteskan air mata. Belum lama Zabuza meninggalkannya, namun dia sudah merasa kesepian. Kosong. Ada yang kosong dilubuk hatinya. Haku merindukan sentuhan pemuda itu, merindukan kehangatannya dikala mereka bercinta. Merindukan semua sentuhannya. Merindukan semua saat mereka bersama.

_**KREK!**_ Haku tersentak begitu mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Pemuda itu menatap kosong kepada dua sosok yang telah merusak lamunannya. "apa yang kalian lakukan disini?!" serunya dingin.

Shino dan Kiba berdiri dihadapannya. Kiba mengacak-acak rambut coklat jabriknya. "agh... sambutan yang buruk, _senpai_."

"sepertinya kalian sengaja menemuiku." Tebak pemuda cantik itu.

Shino mengangguk. "ya. Kami hanya ingin tahu keberadaan Zabuza-_senpai_ sekarang."

Mata _Almond_ Haku memicing. "apa urusan kalian dengan Zabuza?"

"itu bukan urusanmu." Sahut Kiba.

Shino bergumam, "atau... itu memang urusanmu...?"

"apa maksudmu?" kata Haku tidak mengerti.

"mungkin saja dia berkomplot dengan kekasihnya itu." Shino menatap Kiba.

Kiba mengamati Haku lekat-lekat. "apa kau yakin? Kurasa dia tidak terlibat."

"kenapa kau yakin?"

"jika dia berkomplot dengan mereka, pasti dia akan langsung menyerang kita atau merasa terpojok. Hanya itu kemungkinannya." Bisik Kiba.

Shino mengangguk. Ucapan kekasihnya ini ada benarnya juga. Shino kembali menatap Haku. Pemuda itu tidak bergeming, masih memandang mereka sinis dan penasaran.

" kami hanya ingin tahu dimana Zabuza-_senpai _sekarang."

Haku mendengus, "aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. Dia pergi dua hari yang laludan tidak pernah menghubungiku sejak itu."

"apa dia tidak mengatakan kemana dia akan pergi?"

Haku menggeleng. "tidak."

Kiba teringat sesuatu. "err... _senpai,_ bukankah kau tinggal dengan Zabuza-_senpai_?"

"ya. Lalu?"

"apa kau mengenal teman-temannya atau kenalannya? Mungkin... mereka pernah mengunjungi kalian?"

Haku mengingat-ingat, lalu menggeleng kecil. "sepertinya tidak ada." Ujarnya. "kenapa kalian menanyakannya? Katakan padaku!"

Shino dan Kiba saling berpandangan satu sama lain."tidak, _senpai_. _Gomen_, tapi seperti yang kami bilang tadi, ini bukan urusan _senpai_." Jawab mereka serempak.

Haku mendesah, "baiklah... aku mengerti. Jika dia berurusan dengan kalian, itu berarti dia terlibat masalah serius." _Kekasihku dalam bahaya,_ batinnya.

Shino mengangguk. "kau benar."

"SHINO!" sentak Kiba agar Shino tidak memberitahu lebih jauh lagi.

"aku... punya satu permintaan." Gumam Haku. Air mata terus mengucur dari sudut matanya.

Shino dan Kiba tersentak kaget. Dia tidak tahan melihat pemuda cantik itu menangis sedih. _Agh, apa yang harus kita lakukan?_ Pikir mereka masing-masing.

"tolong... jangan bunuh dia." Ucapnya terisak.

Shino dan Kiba menelan ludah keras-keras. Mereka bingung harus menjawab apa. "bukan kami yang akan memutuskannya, _senpai_. Semuanya ada ditangan Sasuke."

"kumohon..." suara Haku semakin melirih. "hanya Zabuza yang kupunya. Jika dia mati... aku tidak berarti."

Kiba menepuk bahu pemuda itu, mencoba menabahkannya. "kami akan mengusahakannya, _senpai_. Kau tenang saja."

"tolong..."

Shino dan Kiba mengangguk. "terima kasih atas informasinya, _senpai_. Kami akan mencoba sebisanya. Kami pergi dulu." Kedua pemuda itu segera meninggalkan Haku.

Haku terdiam. Pamuda itu kembali menatap langit yang cerah. _Zabuza... apa yang kau lakukan?_

lol

Naruto menatap jalanan luas itu kebingungan. Mata _Shappire_-nya menatap seluruh penjuru arah. Bahunya merosot. "waduh, aku dimana, ya?" gumamnya bingung. "kayaknya

Nyasar, deh..." pemuda berambut pirang itu terus melangkahkan kakinya. Kawasan disekitarnya semakin sepi. Hanya ada beberapa toko kecil disekitarnya. Naruto menyipit. _Kenapa... mendadak sepi begini...? perasaanku jadi tidak enak..._ batinnya. Naruto meneguk ludah keras-keras. Matanya melihats sesuatu yang meluncur dengan cepat kepadanya. _GAWAT!_ Naruto segera menghindari panah itu. tiba-tiba saja tidak ada orang. _Cih, ada apa sebenarnya?_ Pikirnya kacau.

"ck, ck... ternyata kau cukup cepat menghindar, ya..."

Naruto terkaget begitu melihat seorang dengan wajah yang tertutup oleh masker tengah bersandar di dinding toko. Naruto menatapnya tidak senang. "dimana Gaara?! Pasti kalian yang menculiknya...!"

Orang itu membuang mukanya, "oh... anak berambut merah yang tampan itu, ya? Kurasa dia sedang disiksa sekarang..." jawabnya santai.

Naruto menggeram kesal. "KAU...! TIDAK AKAN KUAMPUNI! HYATT~!" Naruto mulai menyerang.

Orang itu dengan cepat menghindar. "hah, Cuma segitu saja kemampuanmu? Menyedihkan."

"Apa kau bilang?! Kembalikan Gaara...!" naruto menyerang dengan membabi buta, namun tak satupun berhasil melukai lawannya. Naruto mundur, napasnya terengah-engah. _Kenapa ini? dia benar-benar pandai menghindar... padahal aku ahli melawan dalam jarak dekat..._orang itu terkekeh. Dia mengeluarkan busur dan anak panahnya. "bagaimana? Sekarang giliranku...! HYAAHH...!" anak panah itu meluncur dengan cepat.

_**ZRASHH!**_ Kaki naruto terkena panah. Naruto tersentak. Mata _Shappire_-nya melotot lebar. Rasa sakit semakin menjalar. "UGH!" lenguhnya.

"bagaimana...? sakit, kan? Dan sepertinya, aku telah mencampurkan racun pada anak panah itu."

"BRENGSEK...!" Seru Naruto marah.

"lho? Masih bisa teriak, yah? Ah... sayang sekali, sepertinya aku harus menyerangmu lagi." Dia mulai membuat ancang-ancang. "kau akan mati, Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto terbelalak. _Apa... aku akan mati sekarang_..._?_ _aku..._ pandangan Naruto mengabur karena racun yang menyebar ditubuhnya.

"rasakan ini...!" anak panah kembali meluncur kepada Naruto.

_**ZRAT!**_ Sebuah tangan berhasil menangkap panah itu.

si pemanah terbelalak kaget. "kau... siapa kau sebenarnya?"

Itachi menatap tajam kepada orang itu. mata merahnya terasa menusuk (lho, kok ada Sharingan disini?).

sang lawan terperanjat. _Siapa dia sebenarnya?_

Itachi melempar panah itu kepada lawan dengan tanahnya. Lawan terbelalak melihat panah yang meluncur kepadanya dengan cepat. _GAWAT! _Pikirnya spontan. _**ZRASH! **_Darah mengucur dari lengan kanannya. _Sial, aku harus kabur sekarang...!_ orang itu segera berlari. Sosoknya telah menghilang dari pandangan.

"hn, dia kabur." Gumam Itachi. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menatap Naruto yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

_Sepertinya dia terkena racun, _pikirnya.

"Itachi...!" seru Kisame yang baru saja tiba.

"hn. kau telat, _baka._" Gerutu sang Uchiha.

"uwaa~! Bukankah itu Naruto? apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kisame tidak mengerti.

"ada yang menyerangnya. Sepertinya dia adalah peneror itu, atau mungkin kaki tangannya. Bawa dia ke mobil, aku akan menghubungi Sasuke."

Kisame mengangguk seraya membopong tubuh Naruto yang tidak sadarkan diri menuju mobil. Sementara itu Itachi menghubungi adik tersayangnya.

"ada apa, _aniki?_" tanya suara diseberang sana.

"hn, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kalau temanmu baru saja diserang."

"benarkah? Bagaimana?"

Itachi mendengus, "naruto telah terkena racun dan pelaku kabur. Tapi aku berhasil melukainya dengan senjata yang sama untuk menyerang naruto. aku yakin dia juga terkena racun." Jelasnya.

"kuserahkan padamu, _aniki_. Aku masih ada urusan."

"baiklah... aku akan mengantarkan dia kerumahnya." Itachi menutup teleponnya.

Pemuda tampan itu menatap Kisame, mengisyaratkan agar rekannya itu untuk mengurusi Naruto. kisame mendesah, "baiklah...baiklah... aku akan bertanya ke Zetsu dimana rumahnya dan meminta obat penawarnya ke Sasori." Kata Kisame setengah hati.

"lakukan."

lol

Sasuke menggeram kesal. seharusnya tadi dia tidak menyetujui saran Shikamaru untuk berpencar. _Aku harus menghubungi yang lainnya..._ pikir pemuda itu. sasuke segera menghubungi anggotanya. "Shika, Neji, hentikan pencarian kalian." Perintahnya.

"ahh... maaf Sasuke. Aku sedang bertarung sekarang. _Mendokusei~_ HYATT!"

"bisa hentikan pembicaraan ini? situasiku cukup sulit sekarang. BRUKK...!"

Sasuke mendesah. _Sepertinya terlambat untuk menarik mundur mereka_. Pemuda itu mematikan teleponnya. Tiba-tiba sebuah pesan masuk. Sasuke segera membuka pesan itu. _**KAU TIDAK BERKUTIK. **_Sasuke tercekat. Dia memang terdesak sekarang. "BRENGSEK!" pekiknya kesal. _aku harus menemui keberadaan Gaara secepatnya._.._!_ putus sang bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sementara itu, Neji tengah menghadapi berpuluh-puluh lawan. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dia sudah mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan _martial art_ yang dikuasainya, namun banyaknya lawan membuatnya kesulitan.

"rupanya kau kesulitan, un...!" seru seorang berambut _blonde _ panjang.

Neji terheran, "deidara-_sama_?"

"mana pantas teroris ini kau panggil _sama, _Neji." Sahut Sasori yang baru saja tiba.

"akasuna-_sama_. Bagaimana kalian..."

"kami hanya kebetulan lewat." Sahut Deidara. Pemuda itu menyeringai setan. "perlu bantuan?"

Tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang menyerangnya. Deidara mengeluarkan bom racikannya. _**BLARR~!**_ Semua penyerang ambruk.

"lho, ternyata terlalu berlebihan, ya? Padahal kukira ini ringan, un..." serunya bingung.

Sasori berdecih kesal, "apa kau tidak bisa melakukannya dengan lebih biasa? Bisa-bisa polisi datang."

"uh... sasori-_danna _marah_,_ un..."

Neji menendang lawan yang masih tersisa. Sasori menembakkan jarum kecil beracun kepada mereka. Semua lawan tidak tersisa.

Neji mengelap dahinya yang berkeringat. "_Arigatou_, Akasuna-_sama_, Deidara-_sama_..." pemuda itu membungkuk hormat.

"kau hebat juga, bocah." Tanggap Sasori.

"ngomong-ngomong, _danna_-un... bukankah itu Kisame?" deidara menunjuk seorang pria berwajah seram yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"hm, ada apa Kisame?" tanya Sasori datar.

"itachi memintaku untuk mendapat obat penawar racun jenis A-13."

"apa yang terjadi, un?" tanya Deidara penasaran.

Kisame menghela napas, "bocah berambut kuning jabrik itu diserang dan dia terkena racun. Sekarang Itachi sedang mengantarnya ke rumah."

Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berisi cairan dari sakunya. "ini. campur dengan air dan minumkan."

"baiklah." Sahut Kisame. Pria berwajah seram itu segera pergi menyusul Itachi.

Neji mengerutkan dahinya. Pemuda itu terlihat cemas. "apa... dia tidak apa-apa?" gumamnya cemas.

Deidara menepuk bahu Neji. "tenang saja, un. Sasori-_danna_ adalah peracik racun yang hebat. Dia juga bisa meracik penawar racun manapun, un." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Neji mengangguk. _Semoga si bodoh itu baik-baik saja_.

lol

Kyuubi mengaduk ramen instan yang baru saja dimasaknya. Sesekali pemuda _cute_ berambut merah itu melantunkan lagu-lagu favoritnya. Hari ini cukup melelahkan baginya karena dia baru saja membersihkan seisi rumah. kyuubi segera mematikan kompor begitu ramennya matang.

_**TOK! TOK!**_ Seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Kyuubi terheran, _tumben sekali ada yang mampir_. Pemuda itu merapikan penampilannya dan segera membuka pintu. Kyuubi terkaget begitu melihat pria tampan berambut hitam yang tengah menggendong adik tersayangnya. "kau... siapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Itachi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuubi. Dia langsung memasuki rumah duo Uzumaki itu dan langsung membaringkan Naruto di sofa.

"apa yang terjadi?" kata Kyuubi cemas meskipun dia sudah terbiasa kalau adiknya terluka. Wajar saja, Naruto kan anggota geng.

"dia terkena racun oleh lawan. Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, temanku akan membawakan obat penawarnya." Itachi tersenyum kecil.

Kyuubi _blushing_. _Astaga... dia benar-benar tampan..._ pikirnya. Kyuubi buru-buru mengenyahkan pikirannya. _Ugh! Apa yang kupikirkan?! _Batinnya menolak. "terima kasih sudah menolong adikku. Dia memang merepotkan. Ngg... _ano..._" Kyuubi jadi bingung sendiri.

"Itachi." Sahut pria berambut hitam itu. "namaku Uchiha Itachi."

Kyuubi terperanjat. "Uchiha... jangan-jangan kau kakaknya Sasuke?" serunya tidak percaya.

Itachi mengangguk, "ya."

_Wah... pantas saja wajahnya mirip. Kalau aku kan tidak ada mirip-miripnya dengan naruto..._ batin Kyuubi.

Itachi mengamati pemuda manis yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Wajah yang manis, tubuh yang proposional, kulit yang mulus... Itachi menyeringai licik. _benar-benar tipeku_.

"namaku Kurama Uzumaki, Kakak Naruto. tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kyuubi." Kyuubi tersenyum manis.

_Ck... aku ingin melumatnya sekarang,_ pikir Itachi picik.

_Aduh... akal sehatku kemana, sih? Mana mungkin aku tertarik pada laki-laki!_ Bantah Kyuubi dalam hati. tapi tidak bisa disangkal, Itachi memang menggoda dimatanya. "apa obat penawarnya akan berhasil?"

Itachi mengangguk. "ya. Temanku ahli dalam membuat racun. Jadi dia juga bisa membuat obat penawar yang tepat."

"ITACHI~!" seru Kisame semangat.

Kyuubi terkaget dengan pria bergigi tajam dan berwajah selayaknya hiu yang tiba-tiba sajam muncul dirumahnya. "d-dia siapa?" ucapnya heran.

"cepat berikan obatnya, Kisame." Sahut Itachi.

Kisame melemparkan tabung kecil itu yang langsung ditangkap oleh Itachi.

"sasori bilang, obat itu harus dicampurkan dengan air dan diminum." Jelas pria bergigi tajam itu.

"akan kuambilkan!" seru Kyuubi sigap. Pemuda berambut merah itu segera mengambil segelas air. "ini," serunya seraya memberikan gelas itu kepada Itachi.

Itachi menuangkan obat itu kepada air. Dalam sekejap airnya berubah warna menjadi biru pekat. Itachi membuka mulut Naruto dan meminumkannya.

"dia akan baik-baik saja." tukas Itachi setelah air digelas habis.

Kyuubi mengangguk.

Itachi berdiri, pria tampan itu menatap Kisame. "kami harus segera pergi." Katanya.

Kyuubi tersentak. Dia tidak menyangka Itachi akan pergi secepat ini. "b-baiklah. Terima kasih atas bantuannya."

Itachi menatap Kyuubi tajam. "nomermu." Tukasnya.

Kyuubi kebingungan. "nomer...ku?" gumamnya tidak percaya.

Itachi mendengus, "berikan aku nomermu."

Kyuubi tersadar. Pemuda itu segera menuliskan nomer _handphone-_nya di kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Itachi.

Kisame menyeringai jahil. _Wah, wah... tidak kusangka ternyata Itachi tertarik dengannya... _pikirnya.

"ayo pergi, Kisame."

Ucapan Itachi membuyarkan pikiran Kisame. Kedua pria itu segera melangkahkan kakinya. Kyuubi terpaku. _Kenapa dia meminta nomerku? _Batinnya tidak mengerti.

lol

Shikamaru menghela napas panjang. sepertinya cita-citanya untuk hidup dengan tenang tidak akan pernah terwujud. Shika hanya ingin tidur dengan santai, memandangi awan yang bergerak, menikmati semilir angin sejuk yang membuatnya memajamkan mata. Mungkin dia juga ingin bermain _Shogi_ bersama Asuma-_sensei_ atau berkencan dengan Temari meskipun akan merepotkan jka gadis itu marah. Shikamaru mendesah, "_mendokusei~_" gumamnya. Dia tidak suka terkekan. Apalagi dalam situasi sulit seperti sekarang.

"ck, kau tidak mau melawan, hah?!" seru seseorang yang senjadi lawannya.

Dari suaranya sudah jelas kalau dia wanita. Shikamaru benci untuk berurusan dengan wanita manapun. Ya, manapun. Kecuali kekasihnya, Temari dan teman kecilnya, Ino.

"aku tidak suka bertarung dengan wanita." Ucapnya acuh.

Pilihan kata yang buruk. Nampaknya wanita itu semakin bernafsu untuk menghajarnya. Dia menembak Shikamaru dengan membabi buta. Shikamaru menhindar, namun gerakannya terlalu lambat.

_**ZRET!**_ Bahu kanannya terkena tembakan. Shikamaru meringis kesakitan. _Ck... inilah kenapa aku benci dengan wanita. Selain merepotkan, mereka juga mengerikan~! _Shikamaru yang merupakan petarung jarak menengah memang lemah dengan petarung jarak jauh.

"apa kau akan terus menghindar? Dasar lemah!"

_Strategi, strategi, strategi... apa mungkin disaat seperti ini? _batinnya. _Tidak akan sempat! _Shikamaru mendesah. Dia sudah pasrah kalau harus mati sekarang. _Temari, maafkan aku, ya... kurasa aku tidak bisa menjadi ayah bagi anak-anakmu kelak_, pikirnya.

"hah, kau akan mati rambut nanas!" _**DORR!**_

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya. Dinantinya peluru yang akan mencabut nyawanya. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. _Kenapa lama sekali? aku ingin mati dengan cepat_...

"heh, kau sudah siap mati ya, bocah?"

Shikamaru membuka matanya. Didepannya ada pria berambut putih yang menyeringai kejam. Jubahnya penuh sobekan, memamerkan tubuhnya yang _sixpack_. Shika mendengus lega. "rupanya aku belum mati, ya..."

Penyerang itu tercekat. _Cih, seranganku bisa ditangkisnya. Siapa dia?_ Batinnya. Penyerang itu mundur selangkah. Dia mulai waspada.

Hidan tersenyum licik. "mundurlah, bocah. Biar aku yang menyelesaikan ini." serunya semangat. Dia memutar pedang rangkap tiganya dengan cepat.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "hati-hati, _senpai. Dia _seorang_ sniper_."

"aku sudah tahu!" gerutu Hidan.

Hidan mulai menyerang. Dengan cepat dia berlari menuju penyerang. Si penyerang terus menembaknya. _**DOR! DOR! DORR!**_Suara tembakan terus menggema. Hidan dengan gesit meghindari tembakan itu. dia semakin mendekat. Penyerang itu panik. _Brengsek? Bagaimana sekarang?!__** DOR! DOR! DORR! **_Serangan terus dilancarkan. Hidan menangkis tembakan peluru itu dengan pedangnya. Hidan tersenyum sadis. "ck... lambat!" serunya senang.

Shikamaru yang menonton pertarungan seru itu hanya terdiam. "heh~ rupanya dia _sadistic_, ya..." tukasnya heran.

_**BRET! **_Bahu si penyerang terkena sabetan pedang Hidan.

"nghh!" erang penyerang itu kesakitan.

Hidan menjilat darah yang menetes di pedangnya. "hm... aku ingin lebih."

_DIA GILA...! _Pekik sang penyerang dalam hati. si penyerang melemparkan sesuatu dari dalam sakunya.

_**BLAM!**_ Gas keunguan membutakan indera pengelihatan Hidan. "SIAL!" Rutuknya kesal. perlahan gas itu lenyap. "Ck... dia kabur!" gerutunya.

Shikamaru melipat tangannya dan berjalan mendekat. "setidaknya dia terluka, _senpai_. _Mendokusei_ kalau harus menginterogasinya."

"hei bocah, jadi dimana dia?"

Shikamaru mengerti siapa yang dimaksud Hidan. "sasuke? Dia ada di barat. Tadi dia sempat menghubungiku. Sepertinya dia belum diserang. Kau sendiri, apa yang aku lakukan disini?"

Hidan mengangkat bahunya. "hanya jalan-jalan saja. dan mungkin sedikit mengurusi para bedebah dari Iwa."

"Gaara disekap disekitar sini. awalnya aku tidak percaya karena ini berada di pusat kota. Tapi setelah kejadian merepotkan ini, sepertinya itu memang terjadi."

Hidan mengerutkan dahinya. "temanmu yang bertato itu? aneh sekali jika dia disekap dikawasan ramai seperti ini." komentarnya.

"_senpai,_ sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kau berada disini itu terlalu janggal untuk disebut kebetulan."

Hidan tersenyum penuh misteri. "kau ingin tahu?"

lol

Sakura terlihat cemas. Gadis itu mengelap dahi Naruto yang berkeringat. Semua anggota _**DR **_berkumpul di rumah pemuda berambut pirang itu. Sasuke menatap sahabat kecilnya itu. Naruto belum sadar, namun racunnya sudah berhasil dinetralisir. Tangannya yang terluka telah dibebat dengan perban. Tenten menggenggam tangan Neji erat-erat. Sementara itu, Hinata yang juga mengantar Sakura hanya berdiam sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada pemuda Uchiha itu. Neji menarik tangan sasuke keluar dari kamar Naruto. dia ingin bicara empat mata dengan sasuke. "bagaimana sekarang?" Neji memandang ketuanya serius. "kita belum menemukan Gaara, Naruto terluka, dan Shikamaru tertembak." Pemuda tampan itu melipat tangannya. "kita terdesak. Kemampuan mereka luar biasa. jika saja Akatsuki tidak menolong, mungkin kita akan mati konyol."

"kita pikirkan besok. Sekarang bukan saat yang tepat." Tukas Sasuke tegas.

Hinata terpaku begitu melihat Neji dan Sasuke. Sebenarnya gadis itu bermaksud untuk mengambil tisu yang ada di meja makan untuk Sakura yang menangis sejak tadi, namun gadis itu malah terdiam kaku.

Sasuke dan Neji mengalihkan pandangannya kepada gadis itu. Neji menghela napas panjang, "ck... sepertinya aku mengganggu, ya? Aku akan mengambil cemilan di dapur." Ujarnya beralasan. Pemuda itu segera meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sasuke menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya erat dipelukannya. "kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Bisiknya ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata terdiam. Dia bahkan belum memikirkan jawabannya. _Aku membencimu, Sasuke Uchiha! Aku membencimu! _Tapi tubuh Hinata menolaknya. Dia tidak bisa menolak semua sentuhan sasuke yang menyusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya. Napas Sasuke berderu diwajahnya. Pemuda itu melumat bibirnya. Semakin lama semakin kasar, namun terasa begitu dalam. Hinata terhanyut.

_**BRAKK!**_ Suara benda yang terjatuh menghentikan adegan '_hot' _itu. sasuke segera melepaskan ciumannya dengan enggan. Matanya menatap sinis kepada Sakura yang telah merusak kesenangannya. Jantung Hinata masih berdebar-debar karena kaget. Sementara itu, Sakura terlihat kebingungan.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis kepada Hinata. Namun gadis itu tahu makna dari seringai itu. hinata meneguk ludah.

"aku akan terus menagihnya." Bisik sasuke sebelum meninggalkan gadis Hyuuga itu.

Hinata menyandarkan dirinya pada tembok. Entah kenapa, rasanya seluruh tenaganya hilang, melebur dengan ciuman itu. Sakura mendekati gadis itu. "err... jadi apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

_Tidak, kami hanya berhubungan seks. Itu saja_, jawab Hinata dalam hati. Hinata masih terkejut dengan kejadian barusan. _Kenapa... dia selalu membuatku berdebar-debar?_ Pikir Hinata.

"kau menyukainya?" desak Sakura.

Hinata mendesah, "mu-mungkin... aku menyukainya." Jawabnya.

"astaga, hinata... tidak kusangka kau menyukainya juga... padahal kupikir Sasuke tidak menarik bagimu." Sakura mengedipkan matanya jahil.

"S-sakura- _chan... _j-jangan menggodaku terus..." ujar Hinata malu. _Duh... kenapa aku jadi mengakui perasaanku yang sebenarnya?_ Batin Hinata bingung. _jangan-jangan... aku sudah tidak membencinya? Malah aku menyukai orang yang telah melecehkanku dengan kejam?_ _Tidak mungkin!_ Tentangnya. _Aku membencinya, aku masih membencinya!_

"hinata, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Ucapan sakura membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Gadis Hyuuga itu mengerjapkan matanya dengan cepat. "a-aku ti-tidak apa-apa... L-lebih baik S-Sakura-_chan_ menenangkan diri d-dulu... akan kuambilkan t-tisu!" serunya beralasan. Hinata segera melangkah meninggalkan Sakura yang tengah terdiam heran.

lol

Sasuke dan Neji bersandar pada dinding luar ruangan Klub Melukis. Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk lantai dengan tumit Sepatunya, merasa bosan karena Sai tak kunjung keluar. Pintu Klub terbuka. Para anggota Klub berhamburan. Kedua pemuda tampan itu sengaja menyembunyikan diri dibalik semak-semak sebelum _fansgirl_ mereka mengerumuninya. Setelah dirasa aman, keduanya segera memasuki ruang Klub. Sai masih ada didalam. Mereka telah memperkirakan ini karena memang Sai adalah orang terakhir yang keluar dari Ruang Klub. Pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu tengah menggoreskan kuasnya dengan cekatan, seakan melukis adalah hal yang mudah. Dalam sekejap, Kanvas kosong itu telah penuh warna. _Mawar biru... _batin Neji. _Artinya... mustahil._

Sai menoleh kepada kedua pemuda itu. lagi-lagi dengan senyum palsunya. "kalian ada urusan denganku?" ucapnya datar.

Neji mengangguk. "kami hanya ingin mendapat informasi tentang peneror itu." tukasnya tanpa basa-basi.

Sai menghela napas panjang. "sampai kapan kalian akan menganggapku pengkhianat? aku bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa salah dimata kalian." Ungkap pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"jangan mengelak. Jawab saja pertanyaan kami." Tegas si bungsu Uchiha.

Sai menggeleng. "aku memang tidak tahu. Aku bukan salah satu dari mereka aku bukan pengkhianat."

"ck... apa kau masih mengelak setelah semua bukti tertuju padamu?!" tatapan Sasuke menajam.

Sai tersentak. Tidak pernah dilihatnya Sasuke yang semarah ini. "terserah kalian mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak akan memaksa jika kalian tidak percaya."

Sasuke melirik kepada Neji, mengisyaratkan pada _Bunke _ Hyuuga itu untuk menghentikan saja urusan ini. sejak awal dia tidak suka ide ni. Melihat Sai hanya akan mengingatkannya kepada pengkhianatan yang dilakukan pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu.

Neji menghela napas panjang. posisinya cukup sulit sekarang. "baiklah. Kami tidak akan memaksa." Neji berbalik menyusul Sasuke yang telah meninggalkan ruangan itu terlebih dulu. Sesaat Neji berbalik, "Kau benar-benar mengecewakan, Sai. Kukira kau benar-benar teman kami." Tukasnya dingin.

Pintu tertutup. Sai hanya terpaku menatap pintu. Yang ada hanyalah suara langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh. Semakin lama semakin lirih, lalu lenyap tak berbekas.

lol

Gaara menatap bulir-bulir air yang menetes langit-langit ruangan. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh memar dan luka yang terus meneteskan darah. Kulitnya pucat, rambutnya berantakan. Entah dimana seragam yang dikenakannya. Yang tersisa hanyalah celana panjang yang penuh robek disana-sini. perutnya kosong. Bahkan dia tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia makan. _Sudah berapa lama aku ada disini?_ Batinnya. _Apa aku... akan berakhir menyedihkan seperti ini...?_ pemuda itu tersenyum pasrah. _Matsuri... bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?_ Terbayang sekilas wajah gadis manis berambut coklat yang berhasil merebut hatinya. Gaara yakin, pasti gadis itu tengah khawatir dan mencarinya. Dan teman-temannya... Gaara teringat Sasuke. _Apa yang akan dilakukan olehnya?sayang sekali aku tidak bisa menjalankan tugasku dengan baik_. _Jika sasuke tahu siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini... apa yang akan dilakukannya?_

_**GRAK!**_ Seseorang memasuki ruangannya. Seorang pria berotot dengan wajah yang ditutupi perban berjalan mendekatinya, lalu berdiri tepat didepan jeruji besi tempat Gaara dikurung. Orang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya dan melemparkannya kepada Gaara. Gaara menangkap 'benda' yang terbungkus oleh kertas itu. dibukanya bungkusan itu dengan lemah. Gaara tercengang, tidak menyangka isinya adalah sepotong roti. Gaara menatap pria itu dengan tajam, "cih, kukira kalian sudah lupa jika punya tawanan disini." Sindirnya sinis.

Pria itu hanya membalas tatapan Gaara dengan dingin. "makanlah dengan cepat sebelum ada yang tahu kalau aku memberimu makan." Pria itu kembali melemparkan sesuatu kepada Gaara. Sebuah botol berisi air. Gaara segera membuka botol air itu dan meneguk isinya hingga tak tersisa.

Pria itu segera berbalik begitu mengambil kertas pembungkus dan botol kosong dari sel Gaara dan kembali memasukkannya ke dalam kantong.

"_senpai_," ucapan Gaara menghentikan langkah pria itu. "kenapa kau ada disini? Tempat ini bukan tempat yang cocok untukmu yang memiliki hati."

Zabuza menghela napas panjang. "disaat terdesak, seseorang akan melakukan hal-hal yang bahkan bertentangan dengan dirinya."

Gaara menyeringai, "begitu... ya? Sayang sekali kau berada dipihak yang salah, _Senpai_."

Zabuza menoleh sejenak kepada pemuda berambut merah itu sebelum meninggalkan ruangan. "salahkan keadaan yang membuatku berada dipihak yang salah, Sabaku." Katanya sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan.

lol

Hari sudah sore, namung gadis bersurai _Indigo _itu tak kunjung meninggalkan kelas. Pikiran akan Sasuke masih berkecamuk di otaknya. Berkali-kali Hinata mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk menghindari_ the great devilish prince_ itu sejauh-jauhnya, namun semua keyakinannya terbantahkan karena kecupan panas dari Sasuke terus terputar di otaknya tanpa henti. '_Aku akan terus menagihnya...' _ perkataan Sasuke terngiang dipikirannya. _Jawaban apa yang harus kuberikan?_ Batin sang putri Hyuuga itu bimbang. _**SREK! SREK! SREK!**_ Hinata tidak menyadari suara langkah kaki terseret yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya. Orang itu tersenyum sadis. Dia mengayunkan tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya denagn cepat. _**BRUK!**_ Hinata ambruk. Sang pelaku menyeringai kejam. Inilah saatnya dia membalaskan dendam yang selama ini dipendamnya. Ya, dendamnya kepada Sasuke Uchiha.

**~end of chapter 7~**

**Yakk...! minna-**_**san**_**~ kalo kalian teliti, pasti tahu kok siapa pelakunya (kan author udah kasih petunjuk disini... ya meski masih samar, sih... XD) hayo~ siapa yang kalian curigai? Review yahh... (klo bisa sebutkan jawaban plus alasannya juga) akan author jawab di chapter selanjutnya. (duh, kebut nih bikin chap baru... hosh, hosh~) kayaknya ceritanya akan sgera habis. tunggu yah~**


	8. Chapter 8

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 8**

**Identitas si peneror terkuak...! Hinata diculik? DR kesulitan? Bagaimana dengan BS dan Akatsuki? 'ACTION FULL' di Chap ini...! semua ada di Chap ini...!**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 8~**

Gadis cantik berambut coklat pendek itu terlihat gelisah. Sesekali gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal, seiring dengan irama _**TUT, TUT **_dari teleponnya yang tak terbalas. Gadis itu menatap jengah kepada langit mendung, seakan mengikuti suasana hatinya saat ini. sudah berhari-hari gadis itu tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya, Gaara. Matsuri mengerti, pria yang disukainya sejak awal masuk sekolah itu adalah orang yang super sibuk. Namun setidaknya, selama mereka berpacaran, Gaara selalu melaporkan semua kegiatannya padanya. _Tidak seperti biasanya..._ pikir gadis itu. _sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kepada Gaara?_ Situasi ini membuat gadis itu teringat masa lalu. dulu dia setengah mati mendapatkan cinta dari pemuda _stoic _ itu. valentine lalu, gadis itu mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Gaara, lengkap dengan sekotak coklat yang dibuatnya dengan susah payah. Matsuri yakin sekali, kalau perasaannya pasti akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Gaara seperti gadis-gadis lain yang juga menembaknya. Tidak ada satu hal pun yang menurutnya menjadi poin penting untuk mendapatkan Gaara.

Cantik? Tentu saja dia cantik. Tapi bukankah banyak _fansgirl_ Gaara lain yang lebih cantik darinya? Pintar? Rasanya Matsuri tidak sepintar itu. Namun tebakannya meleset jauh. Gaara tidak menerimanya, tidak juga langsung menolaknya. Gadis itu masih teringat kala matanya dan mata _jade_ tajam itu bertemu, membuatnya terasa tersedot. Lalu, Gaara mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mengena dihatinya, _'apa kau sanggup berhubungan denganku? Aku bukanlah seperti kebanyakan siswa lainnya yang memiliki banyak waktu luang. Dan kau tahu kan apa resiko jika kau menjadi kekasihku? Kau harus siap kapanpun jika aku terluka atau mati' _

Matsuri terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan Gaara saat itu. dari yang dia dengar, Gaara tidak pernah mengatakan ini pada gadis lain yang menembaknya. Bukankah pemuda itu langsung menolak mereka? Oke, dia senang Gaara tidak langsung menolaknya. Bukankah itu artinya dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang lain? tapi... bersiap jika Gaara mati? _Apa maksudnya?_ Matsuri berpikir panjang. Gaara membalikkan badannya, tak lagi menunggu jawaban dari gadis itu. Namun tiba-tiba tangan Matsuri menahannya. Gadis itu membulatkan tekadnya, _'aku mau! Aku mau menanggung apapun resiko yang akan kudapatkan nanti. Aku yakin akau bisa melakukannnya dengan baik.' _Ucapnya serius. Matsuri _blushing_ ketika teringat hal itu. dia rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan cinta pertamanya. Sungguh polos. Namun akhirnya tekadnya itu sedikit membuatnya kerepotan karena dia harus terbiasa dengan sifat _sadistic_ Gaara, baik dalam kehidupan normal maupun diatas 'ranjang'. Saat Matsuri menanyakan alasan Gaara menerimanya, pemuda itu hanya menatapnya dengan serius dan berkata, _'hn, karena sepertinya hanya kau gadis yang sanggup menerima gaya hidupku yang mengerikan. Menurutku, gadis seperti itulah yang patut kucinta'_. Matsuri tersenyum kecil, lalu mengangkat bahu. Tidak apa-apa. Toh, dia memang mencintai Gaara apapun keadaannya, tidak peduli bagaimana perlakuan pemuda padanya. Yang penting Gaara juga mencintainya.

Namun, dimana pemuda itu sekarang? Entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dalam benak Matsuri saat ini. bola mata _dark brown _ itu terbelalak, _apa... apa Gaara sudah mati?! TIDAK MUNGKIN!_ Matsuri menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menolak pikiran gila yang terlintas dipikirannya. Matsuri meraba dadanya perlahan, bermaksud menenangkan dirinya sendiri. "tidak... tidak mungkin Gaara-_kun_ mati... tidak..." gumamnya seraya menghembuskan napas perlahan.

"Matsuri-_chan_? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" sebuah suara yang familiar menyadarkannya dari lamunannya yang sesat.

Matsuri tersenyum miris kepada gadis bercepol dua yang tadi menyapanya. Melihat dari penampilannya, sepertinya Tenten baru saja selesai latihan judo. Tanpa basa-basi, gadis itu langsung duduk disamping Matsuri. Tenten mengambil dua permen lolipop dari saku dan menyerahkan salah satunya kepada Matsuri. Kedua gadis itu membuka bungkus permen perlahan dan mengulumnya. Tenten menoleh kepada Matsuri penuh simpati, "jadi... kau masih belum dapat kabar dari Gaara?" tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, hal yang memang mustahil dilakukan oleh orang se blak-blakan dia.

Matsuri menggeleng lemah. Gadis itu menggenggam erat ponselnya. "tidak. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" ujarnya tak mengerti.

Tenten mendesah, akhir-akhir ini dia juga jarang bertemu dengan Neji. Padahal mereka satu kelas, namun Neji selalu absen. "sepertinya ini memang karena _**DR**_..." desahnya pasrah.

Matsuri juga ikut mendesah, "sepertinya ada konflik parah hingga mereka seperti ini."

Tenten teringat sesuatu, " oh ya... apa tadi kau lihat Hinata? Dia bilang mau menungguku selesai latihan, tapi dia tidak ada di kelas."

"tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Jawab Matsuri.

Tenten menghela napas panjang, "hee~ apa dia sudah pulang duluan, ya? Padahal aku mau mentraktirnya menang lomba kemarin."

Matsuri tersenyum jahil, "bagaimana kalau traktir aku saja?"

Tenten terkekeh, mengacak-acak rambut temannya itu. "ide bagus, ayo kita pergi~!"

lol

Pria berbadan kekar itu berjalan dengan lugas menyusuri terowongan yang minim cahaya itu. ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dipikirannya saat ini. _**TAP, TAP, TAP,**_Terdengar langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Zabuza bersiap dengan pedang ditangannya.

"kau selalu waspada, Zabuza." Seru suara seorang wanita.

Zabuza memasukkan kembali pedangnya. "apa yang aku inginkan, Yugito?"

Yugito tesenyum licik. "dia menyuruh kita ke ruang utama. Sepertinya ada sandera baru."

_Lagi_? Pikir Zabuza. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka dengan ide ini. cukup melihat keadaan Gaara saja sudah membuatnya muak. Rumor bahwa dia tidak memiliki perasaan itu salah besar. Dan justru sialnya, situasi ini harus dihadapinya dalam waktu yang lama. _kapan aku bisa hidup tenang_? Pria itu merutuk dalam hati.

"ayo, Zabuza! Kita harus cepat." Seruan Yugito membuat pria itu berdecih.

Zabuza mempercepat langkahnya, mengikuti langkah kaki wanita 'kucing' itu. kalau boleh jujur, dia tidak suka dengan rekannya ini. gadis itu teralu cerewet dan merepotkan. begitu memasuki ruangan, seorang yang mengenakan topeng dan jubah kelabu sudah menunggu mereka. "kemana saja kalian?" tanyanya tidak sabar.

Zabuza hanya mendesah mendengar ucapan ketuanya ini. yah, dalang dibalik semua kekacauan ini. "kata Yugito kita memiliki tawanan baru." Tukas zabuza. Pria itu melirik gadis yang berdiri disampingnya dengan jengah.

Orang itu mengangguk.

Zabuza terdiam, menerka-nerka siapa yang menjadi tawanan sekarang selain Gaara. _Jika dia ditawan sekarang itu berarti... _zabuza tersentak._ Hyuuga Hinata_.

"panggil semua anggota. Aku ingin mereka menyiksanya sekarang!" seru sang pemimpin dengan sadis.

Zabuza terdiam. jelas sekali yang dimaksud ketua mereka adalah memperkosa sang putri Hyuuga itu dengan sadis. Zabuza muak dengan gagasan itu.

Gadis berambut coklat panjang itu mengangguk. Bibirnya yang merah menyunggingkan senyuman yang dibuat-buat. _Dasar penjilat, _rutuk Zabuza dalam hati. Yugito sudah bersiap untuk melaksanakan perintah bosnya itu.

"tunggu, ketua." tukas Zabuza, membuat Yugito menghentikan aksinya.

Sang pemimpin menatap Zabuza. " ada apa?"

"menurutku, lebih baik kita menyiksanya didepan sasuke saja. dia pasti akan tersiksa melihat gadis yang dicintainya disiksa didepan matanya sendiri." Usul pria itu. _Cuma ini cara untuk mengulur waktu sekarang! _ Pikirnya cepat.

Sang pemimpin memikirkan usul zabuza. "hm... ide yang bagus, Zabuza. Yugito, kurung gadis itu dipenjara. Aku akan memperlihatkan pada sasuke pertunjukkan yang hebat." Ungkapnya licik. "dia pasti akan bertekuk lutut padaku."

Zabuza menarik napas panjang. _kuharap kau tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh, Uchiha. Karena gadis yang kau cintai berada dalam genggamannya sekarang._

lol

hinata mengerjapkan matanya perlahan. Rasa pening masih menjalari kepalanya. "nggh..." erang gadis itu lemah. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Nyeri. Matanya mulai terfokus. Dilihatnya sebuah luang gelap dengan jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Tempat yang benar-benar asing baginya. _Tunggu... dimana... aku?_ pikirnya. Hinata mengingat-ingat hal yag terjadi. Bukankah dia berada di kelas? Bukankah dia sedang kebingungan karena Sasuke Uchiha? Lalu... kenapa dia disini?

Hinata teringat. _bukankah tadi... ada yang memukulku?_ Gadis itu menyandarkan dirinya pada dinding. _Jangan-jangan... ada yang menculikku...? _terkanya.

"kau sudah sadar rupanya." Suara itu mengagetkan Hinata. Dilihatnya sesesorang bertopeng dan berjubah kelabu berada dibalik jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. "kau... s-siapa kau? Ke-kenapa aku berada disini?" ujar Hinata ketakutan. Entah kenapa dia takut dengan orang itu.

Orang itu terkekeh keras. "kau ketakutan, Hinata? Kau takut denganku?" orang itu kembali terkekeh. "menyedihkan."

Hinata terpaku, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Dia kenal suara itu. dia sangat mengenalnya. Sungguh, Hinata tidak percaya dengan semua ini. "kau... k-kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku...?" kenapa orang itu menculiknya? _Apa salahku?_ Batin Hinata.

Orang itu mendekatkan wajah bertopengnya. Menatap Hinata lekat-lekat dengan tatapan benci tak terkira. "kenapa? Kenapa kau bilang?!" bentaknya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat. Setetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"tentu saja karena kau merebut sasuke dariku, JALANG!" sentaknya.

Dada Hinata sesak mendengar makian itu. _sebegitu bencikah dia kepadaku?_ Hinata sedih. Bukan, bukan karena makian itu. tapi karena ucapan kotor itu dilontarkan oleh seseorang yang dipercayainya selama ini. seseorang yang begitu disayanginya. Seseorang yang berarti baginya.

"HAHAHAHHAHAHHA~!" Sang penculik tertawa layaknya orang gila. Mengerikan.

Bola mata Lavender hinata membulat. Siapa sosok ini? dia tidak seperti orang yang dikenalnya selama ini. dia tidak waras. seperti psikopat gila!

"apa kelebihan gadis lemah sepertimu, Hah?! Kenapa sasuke harus memilihmu? Kenapa bukan aku?!"

Hinata merinding. Dia benar-benar takut dengan orang ini. _kenapa... kenapa kau jadi berubah seperti ini? _ batin Hinata sedih.

Orang itu menunjuk Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya. "LIHAT SAJA. PEMUDA YANG KAU SUKAI ITU AKAN MENJADI MILIKKU. MESKI AKU AKAN MEMATAHKAN KAKINYA, TANGANNYA ATAU DIA MATI SEKALIPUN, DIA TETAP MILIKKU...!" ancam sang penculik sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata terbelalak mendengar ucapan sang penculik. Dia sadar sekarang, alasan dia berada disini adalah untuk memancing pemuda Uchiha itu. target utama semua ini adalah Sasuke. Sasuke akan dijebak oleh penculik itu, orang yang selama ini bahkan dekat dengan Hinata sendiri. Yang berhasil mengelabui seluruh orang dengan akting yang hebat, lalu menikam mereka dari belakang. Putri Hyuuga itu terlihat gelisah. _Sasuke... apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang...?_

lol

Zabuza menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding batu. Dia menatap pemuda berambut merah yang kini melahap sepotong paha ayam yang tadi diberinya. Gaara tidak puas begitu ayamnya habis. Dia masih lapar. Mungkin dia akan ganti melahap nampan kosong ditangannya kalau dia bisa. Gaara mengenyahkan pikiran gilanya itu dan meneguk air dari botol hingga habis. Zabuza mendengus, "mereka berhasil menculik gadis itu." gumamnya.

Gaara menatapnya lekat. "seperti dugaanku." Sahutnya. "dia benar-benar hebat, berhasil membuat rencana brilian ini. bahkan sasuke masih belum menemukanku."

"aku berhasil mengulur waktu hingga uchiha datang. Mungkin tidak lama lagi kau akan bebas."

"atau mati." Tukas Gaara. "hanya itu kemungkinannya."

Zabuza menatap Gaara dengan heran. "bagaimana kau bisa santai dalam menghadapi situasi genting seperti ini?"

Gaara tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu, sejak awal Zabuza memang tidak cocok berada disini. Meskipun penampilannya mengerikan, namun ada satu hal yang dimiliki pria itu. sesuatu yang dulu juga tidak dimilikinya sebelum dia bertemu Sasuke dan teman-temannya yang lain. Sesuatu yang dinamakan perasaan. "_senpai_, sekarang saatnya aku harus menentukan jalan mana yang akan kau pilih." Ucap Gaara.

Zabuza terpaku sejenak akan ucapan _kouhai_-nya itu, lalu mengangguk kecil. Dia sudah tahu jawabannya. Pria itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum meninggalkan Gaara. Pria dengan wajah berbalut perban itu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Begitu tiba dikamarnya, zabuza langsung duduk dikasurnya. Perlahan Zabuza mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Zabuza mendesah. Entah kenapa dia merasa ada yang tidak benar. Sesuat mengganjal hatinya selama ini. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat foto pemuda manis yang menjadi kekasihnya sejak setahun yang lalu. Foto yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponselnya selama ini. Orang yang paling dicintainya. Orang yang paling mengerti dirinya. Orang yang menjadi belahan jiwanya.

Zabuza sangat merindukan Haku. Pria itu memutuskan untuk menelpon kekasihnya.

_"zabuza-kun?"_ ucap suara diseberang sana.

Mata zabuza membulat. Dia begitu merindukan suara lembut ini. merindukan setiap kehangatan yang Haku berikan setiap pemuda cantik itu menyebut namanya. andai _kami-sama _berbicara langsung, mungkin kekasihnya mendapatkan gelar pemilik mulut termanis didunia ini. bukan karena bentuknya, namun karena untaian kata-kata indah yang selalu dilontarkan oleh pemuda cantik berambut hitam itu.

"aku bersalah, Haku. Begitu banyak dosa yang kulakukan pada orang lain. aku benar-benar kotor." Aku Zabuza penuh penyesalan. Seharusnya dia tidak mengambil jalan ini. seharusnya dia tidak melakukan dosa besar yang merugikan orang lain, terlebih lagi mengecewakan Haku.

Terdengar desahan lemah disana, _"aku... sudah tahu."_ Ucap Haku lembut.

Zabuza terperanjat. "aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar." Tukasnya lagi.

_ "aku senang kau mengatakannya padaku, zabuza. Tapi... aku mohon kau jangan terlibat lagi. aku... aku tidak mau kehilanganmu..." _Haku terisak-isak.

Zabuza menghela napas panjang. mendengar tangisan orang yang dicintanya seperti neraka. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi, dialah yang menyebabkan Haku menangis. Tapi bagaimanapun, zabuza sudah terlibat ke dalam masalah yang memuakkan ini, sekalipun dia hanyalah kaki tangan. "maaf, Haku. Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan urusan ini. bagaimanapun aku sudah ikut campur, dan aku akan menyelesaikannya. Segera."Janji pria itu.

_"aku... aku mengerti."_ Gumam haku. _"bisakah kau janji padaku? Jangan... jangan mati, zabuza. Jangan meninggalkanku sendirian..."_

Zabuza tersenyum kecil. "aku janji, Haku. setelah semua ini selesai aku akan kembali."

"_Baiklah... berhati-hatilah." _Ujar Haku dengan berat hati.

"Haku?"

_"hm...?"_

Zabuza menarik panas, "setelah semua selesai... maukah kau pergi denganku? Ke sebuah tempat dimana hanya ada kita berdua saja..."

_"aku mau." _Jawab Haku. _"aku mau kemanapun, bahkan ke neraka sekalipun, asalkan aku bersamamu."_

lol

"aku tidak mengerti dengan semua ini." Seru neji.

Semua anggota_** DR**_ berkumpul di markas mereka, bahkan Naruto yang masih belum pulih sekalipun. Hanya satu orang yang tidak ada, Sasuke. Mereka semua sengaja untuk tidak mengajak Sasuke untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. mereka mengerti bagaimana tertekannya pemuda Uchiha itu sekarang. mereka tidak ingin menambah beban pikiran ketuanya.

"tentang alasan orang itu menyerang kita?" seru Naruto.

Kiba memukul kepala Naruto. "tentu saja, _baka!_ Apa lagi?"

"ck...ini benar-benar merepotkan." Gerutu Shikamaru.

"dan terlebih lagi, Sai memihak kepada mereka." sahut Chouji. Disaat genting seperti ini, pemuda itu masih saja mengemil.

Neji menatap Shikamaru, " apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengangkat bahu. "entahlah. Markas mereka saja kita tidak tahu." Sahutnya pasrah. Pemuda jenius ini memang mudah sekali menyerah.

Shino yang sedang melacak keberadaan Gaara hanya mendengus. _Tidak mungkin aku salah. Aku kan sudah melacaknya dengan benar. Gaara pasti ada disana. Di jalan raya. Tapi rasanya itu juga salah. Jadi, dimana dia?_ Pikiran Shino berkecamuk.

Semua anggota _**DR**_ terdiam. rencana sang peneror terlalu sempurna. Lee mendesah pasrah. " bagaimana nasip Gaara sekarang? Apa dia terluka... atau... atau dia sudah mati?"

Neji menatap pemuda beralis tebal itu tajam. "jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak!" tegas pemuda tampan itu.

"tapi Neji... ucapan Lee memang benar." Sahut Kiba. "jika kita tidak segera menemukan Gaara, entah apa yang akan diperbuat peneror itu padanya."

Neji, Shikamaru dan Shino saling berpandangan satu sama lain. ada hal yang tidak mereka ceritakan kepada anggota _**DR**_ yang lain. sesuatu yang sangat penting, strategi yang dilancarkan oleh Sasuke sendiri. Sesuatu yang awalnya mereka tolak karena resiko yang mengorbankan teman mereka.

lol

Sasuke duduk di bangku taman Konoha. Pemuda itu menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, berpikir keras. Sasuke menggeram, "Pein sialan! Tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali karena aku mengikuti sarannya. Brengsek." Rutuknya kesal.

tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Ada pesan masuk. Tanpa pikir panjang sasuke langsung membuka pesan itu. _**GADIS YANG KAU CINTAI ADA DITANGANKU. PERGILAH KE TEMPAT YANG KUMINTA SENDIRIAN JIKA KAU INGIN HINATA SELAMAT. JANGAN COBA-COBA MENGAJAK TEMANMU ATAU POLISI. **_Sasuke tersentak, "BRENGSEK! MEREKA JUGA MENYEKAP HINATA?!" sasuke mengepalkan tangannya. Dia benar-benar murka. Pemuda tampan itu menggeram kesal. _bagaimana kalau ini jebakan? _Pikirnya. _Mungkin saja dia berbohong tetang Hinata untuk menjebakku._ Tiba-tiba ponselnya kembali bergetar. Satu pesan kembali masuk. Sasuke segera membuka pesan itu. sasuke tersentak. Peneror itu mengirimkan hinata yang diikat disebuah kursi dan mulutnya dilakban. Dibawahya ada tulisan, _**MASUKLAH MELALUI LUBANG PEMBUANGAN AIR DI GANG KE-7. ITU AKAN MEMBAWAMU KEPADANYA.**_ _Jelas-jelas dia menjebakku! Tapi... hinata ada ditangannya, begitu pula Gaara. Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?! _"aku harus kesana." Putusnya mutlak. Sasuke membulatkan tekadnya. Dia harus menyelamatkan Hinata dan Gaara. Terlebih Hinata, tidak boleh ada yang menyentuh Hinata selain dirinya!

lol

"mari kita jabarkan lagi," ujar Shikamaru serius. Sang jenius ini mulai mempimpin diskusi dengan anggota _**DR **_yang lain. pemuda dari klan Nara itu menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya. Otak jeniusnya berpikir keras, mencari hal-hal yang terlewatkan olehnya. _Shino sudah melacak keberadaan Gaara, namun tidak berhasil ditemukan meski kita sudah menyisir keseluruh ruang lingkup kota. Kita semua diserang oleh peneror itu saat mencari Gaara... tapi, kenapa sasuke tidak? _Shikamaru tersentak. Pemuda itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia hampir memecahkan ini. _ini aneh, kedua surat sebelumnya sengaja dikirimkan kepada Neji dan Lee yang merupakan anggota __**DR**__. mendapat keterangan dari Kiba, penulis surat itu adalah Suigetsu, dan dia adalah suruhan peneror yang sebenarnya. Tapi hanya sasuke yang mendapatkan pesan langsung dari peneror itu. Sementara ini rencana Sasuke kepada kami berempat memang berjalan, tapi... _Shika melirik Neji. Neji membalas tatapan dari pemuda berambut nanas itu dengan tajam._ jangan-jangan..._ Shikamaru tercekat. _Jangan-jangan target sebenarnya adalah..._

"kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Shika?" kata Neji, mengerti arti tatapan Shikamaru tadi. Pemuda itu berhasil memecahkan masalah ini.

Shikamaru mengangguk canggung. Dia masih terkejut dengan semua analisanya. Mata coklat itu menatap tajam semua anggota_** DR**_ lain yang menanti jawaban darinya. "aku tahu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"bagaimana Shika?! Cepat katakan pada kami!" seru Naruto, Lee dan Kiba tidak sabar.

"selama ini aku salah menduga jika target utama mereka adalah kita." ucapnya.

Naruto mengacak rambut pirangnya, "apa maksudmu, Shika? Aku tidak mengerti..."

"peneror mengirimkan surat kepada Lee dan Neji melalui Suigetsu. Sasuke mendapatkan pesan langsung dari peneror itu. saat aku, Naruto dan Neji mencari Gaara, kita diserang oleh anak buah peneror itu. hanya sasuke satu-satunya dari mereka yang tidak diserang. Bukankah ini aneh? Kenapa hanya Sasuke yang tidak diserang oleh mereka?"

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto dan Kiba yang masih tidak mengerti.,

Shika memukul jidatnya. _Kenapa aku memiliki teman sebodoh mereka?! Mendokusei~_

"itu karena Sasuke adalah target utama mereka." Sahut Neji.

"apa?" Chouji terdengar panik. Apalagi _snack _ditangannya sudah habis sekarang.

Neji memicingkan mata _Lavender-_nya tajam, "dengan kata lain, target akhir mereka adalah Sasuke." Tambah sang _bunke _Hyuuga itu.

Shikamaru mengangguk, menguatkan perkataan Neji barusan. "Neji benar. Jika hanya salah satu dari kita yang menjadi target mereka, tidak mungkin mereka akan menyerang semua anggota _**DR**_. pasti hanya targetlah yang akan diserang. Sedangkan Sasuke adalah ketua kita. masalah apapun yang menyangkutnya adalah urusan kita juga karena kita adalah kaki tangannya. Jadi, mereka menyerang kita untuk membuat Sasuke tertekan. Lalu..."

"mereka akan menyerang Sasuke pada akhirnya." Sahut Shino.

"lalu, bagaimana dengan Gaara? Dimana dia disekap?" ucap Chouji.

Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, kembali berpikir. _Benar juga, sampai sekarang posisi Gaara pun masih tidak berubah. Tapi bukankah kita sudah menyusuri kawasan itu berkali-kali? Dan lagi, tempat itu adalah jalan. Apa pelaku sengaja menyamarkan Gaara menjadi orang lain? _Shikamaru menggelengkan kepalanya. _Itu tidak mungkin... Jika begitu, kemungkinan besar Gaara akan bertemu dengan kami dan pasti akan memberikan kode bagaimanapun caranya. Lagipula, selama pengamatanku tidak ada orang mencurigakan yang terus berada ditempat yang sama tanpa menarik perhatian kita. _Shikamaru tersentak._ Kecuali... ya! Aku menemukan jawabannya._ Pemuda berambut nanas itu menyeringai.

"kau mendapatkan sesuatu, Shika?" tukas Kiba tidak sabaran.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "ya."

"bagaimana? Bagaimana?" seru Naruto mengebu-ngebu.

"kita sudah menyisiri berkali-kali tempat dimana Gaara berada. Dari posisinya, kita tahu bahwa tidak sedikitpun Gaara berpindah lokasi. Jika memang Gaara berada di jalan, kita pasti dengan mudah akan menemukannya. Namun kita sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda apapun dari Gaara."

"lalu? bagaimana bisa dia terdeteksi di daerah yang tidak mungkin itu?"

Shikamaru kembali tersenyum, membuat semua anggota _**DR**_ semakin penasaran dengan analisanya. "itu berarti, Gaara bukan berada di jalan raya, melainkan di bawah jalan raya. Dan satu-satunya tempat yang memungkinkan untuk menyekap Gaara tanpa diketahui orang lain adalah..."

"di tempat pembuangan air. Di bawah jalanan yang ramai." Sahut Shino.

Semua anggota _**DR **_tercengang dengan analisa sang pemuda Nara itu.

"kau hebat, Shika~!" puji Lee sambil mengacungkan jempolnya semangat.

Neji memandang semua temannya, "kita harus segera menghubungi sasuke." Pemuda itu meraih ponselnya dan segera menelpon Sasuke. _"nomor yang anda hubungi sedang tidak aktif..."_

"cih! Tidak aktif!" rutuk pemuda tampan itu. "Shino, lacak keberadaan Sasuke sekarang!"

Shino mengangguk. Pemua misterius itu segera mencari lokasi dimana ketua mereka berada. Shino tersentak, "ini..."

"ada apa?!" sahut Neji. Jarang sekali pemuda setenang dia terdengar begitu frustasi.

Shino menunjuk sebuah tempat. "sasuke berada disekitar tempat Gaara berada."

_**BRUAKK!**_Neji memukul meja dengan keras. "BRENGSEK! SI BODOH ITU MENCARI GAARA SENDIRI?!"

Semua anggota _**DR**_ terkejut dengan kemarahan Neji. Selama ini, pemuda itu selalu tenang menghadap apapun. _Ternyata dia begitu mengerikan... aku benar-benar tidak akan mencari masalah dengannya! _Pikir mereka serempak.

Neji menggeram. "ayo. Kita susul Sasuke."

lol

Pemuda berambut _raven _itu melompati sebuah lubang yang sengaja terbuka disebuah gang sempit. Hari sudah malam, tak satupun orang yang melewati jalan itu. Sasuke mendesah perlahan. Lubang itu tidak terlalu dalam. Tetes-tetes air dari atap lubang membasahi wajahnya. Begitu dingin. Begitu lembab. Hanya sasuke mengambil senter yang berada tasnya. Sesaat cahaya senter menyilaukan matanya. _Cih, jadi ini alasan mereka tidak kutemukan?_ Batin pemuda itu kesal. pantas saja Gaara terlacak pusat kota yang ramai, ternyata dibawah jalanan itulah tempat rekannya ini disekap. _**TAP, TAP, TAP**_**, **terdengar suara langkah kaki. Sasuke segera meraih _Shinai_ asli pemberian Neji yang selalu dibawanya akhir-akhir ini. mungkin sasuke bukan anggota Klub kendo, namun keahliannya dalam menggunakan berbagai macam senjata tidak perlu diragukan lagi. sejak kecil, Itachi mengajarinya bela diri dengan baik, termasuk menggunakan senjata.

"hahaha... rupanya dia begitu waspada." Terdengar suara seorang wanita dibalik kegelapan.

Sasuke menggenggam erat pedangnya, bersiap untuk menyerang.

"jangan gegabah, Yakumo. Bagaimanapun dia adalah _leader_ _**Demonic Rookie**_." Kali ini suara laki-laki.

Bayangan keduanya mulai terlihat. Seorang pemuda seusianya yang berbadan kekar dan gadis berambut coklat muda terlihat dari remang-remang.

Sasuke tercengang, dia mengenal kedua orang ini. "Yakumo Kurama dan Juugo." Pemuda itu menyeringai seram, "tak kusangka kalian berdua adalah kaki tangan peneror itu."

Yakumo mendengus, "tentu saja. siapa yang menyangka kedua orang sepeti kami mampu melakukan kejahatan?"

"wajahmu terlihat polos, tapi sebenarnya hatimu begitu busuk." Ucap sasuke pedas.

Yakumo terkekeh. Gadis cantik itu membentuk seringai disudut bibirnya.

_Seringai menijikkan, _batin Sasuke muak. Sasuke mengacungkan pedangnya.

Yakumo melangkahkan kakinya bermaksud menanggapi tantangan dari pemuda Uchiha itu. namun tangan Juugo mencegahnya. Yakumo menatap kesal pada pemuda berambut _Orange_ itu. "jangan halangi aku, Juugo!" seru gadis itu.

Juugo menatapnya datar, "belum saatnya, Yakumo." Tukas pemuda itu, mengisyaratkan kepada Yakumo untuk tidak melakukan hal-hal bodoh.

Yakumo mendengus kesal, namun akhirnya gadis itu mengerti juga. "baiklah," jawab gadis itu dengan berat hati.

Juugo menatap lekat-lekat pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu dalam diam. Pemuda itu tidak menutupi rasa ketertarikannya kepada Sasuke. Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dari diri sang Uchiha muda itu yang membuatnya tertantang. "ketua menyuruh kami untuk mengantarmu. Ikuti aku." ucap Juugo.

Sasuke mengangguk, masih dengan pedang yang tergenggam erat ditangannya. Yakumo mengikutinya dibelakang, mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik sang pangeran dengan bola mata _almond-_nya. Ketiga orang itu menyusuri terowongan yang gelap. Cahaya dari senter sasuke menyinari jalan setapak yang lembab. Ada begitu banyak ruang didalam terowongan ini. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Juugo membuka pintu kayu, lalu mengisyaratkan kepada Sasuke untuk memasuki ruangan itu. sasuke mengamati ruangan yang luas itu. sasuke mematikan senternya. Hanya ada cahaya redup dari lampu. _**TAP, TAP, TAP,**_ terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat padanya. Seseorang yang mengenakan jubah kelabu dan topeng memasuki ruangannya. Sasuke mengamati sosok misterius itu. _pasti dia... dalang dari semua ini_, seru Sasuke dalam hati. entah kenapa dia merasa sosok dihadapannya ini adalah otak atas semua aksi teror-meneror itu.

"sasuke Uchiha..." bisik suara sang peneror.

Sasuke menatap jijik pada orang itu. mendengar suaranya saja sudah membuat sasuke muak. "dimana Hinata?!" ucapnya geram. Sasuke men_death-glare_ sosok itu.

Sang peneror terkekeh, "heh~ rupanya kau tidak sabaran juga." Katanya. Dia semakin mendekat pada sasuke. Tangannya meraba dada bidang pemuda itu, merasakan otot bidang dibalik_ T-shirt_ hitam yang dikenakannya.

Sasuke menepis tangan itu. dia benar-benar risih. Tatapannya semakin tajam. "jangan. Menyentuhku." Tegas pemuda itu. mata _onyx_-nya seakan menusuk sang peneror.

"apa kau benar-benar ingin melihat keadaan gadis itu?" bisik sang Peneror.

"dimana Hinata, hah?!" cukup! Sasuke tidak sabar lagi. dia ingin segera menyelamatkan putri Hyuuga itu. sasuke mencekik sang peneror dengan tangannya.

Alih-alih takut, sang peneror kembali terkekeh. "lihat dibelakangmu." Ujar sang peneror. Sasuke menoleh, pemuda itu terperanjat begitu melihat gadis yang dicintainya. Hyuuga Hinata. Kedua tangan dan kaki gadis itu diborgol yang menyatu dengan tembok batu dibelakangnya. mulut gadis itu disumpal dengan kain. Baju seragam gadis itu lusuh dengan sobekan disana-sini. wajahnya penuh luka.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, mengisyaratkan pada sasuke untuk tidak mendekatinya. Mata _lavender_ itu lembab, nampak kalau gadis itu terus menangis sejak tadi. _Jangan mendekat, sasuke... jangan mendekat padaku... ini semua jebakan! _Seru Hinata dalam hati. _kami-sama... aku benar-benar bodoh. Aku membuat sasuke dalam kesulitan seperti ini..._

Sasuke menggeram kesal. dia benar-benar murka. Pemuda itu melepaskan cengkramannya pada leher sang peneror dan berlari menuju Hinata, bermaksud untuk membebaskannya. Namun seorang wanita telah mendahuluinya dan menempelkan ujung senapan tepat pada pelipis Hinata. Tubuh Hinata bergetar, dia sangat ketakutan.

Sasuke terpaku. "JANGAN TEMBAK HINATA!"

Wanita itu tersenyum kejam.

Sang peneror berdiri disamping sasuke. "tunggu, Yugito."

Yugito mengangguk.

Sang peneror melirik sasuke."jangan mendekat atau gadis itu akan mati."

Pemuda itu menatap sang peneror dengan tatapan benci. "lepaskan dia."

"apa kau pikir akau akan melepaskannya begitu saja? TIDAK AKAN!" suara orang itu meninggi.

"SIAPA KAU SEBENARNYA? KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN HAL INI PADAKU, BRENGSEK?!"

Sang peneror kembali terkekeh. Perlahan dia melepaskan tudung jubahnya, menampilkan rambut _pink _sebahu.

Sasuke tercekat. Dia mengenal rambut _pink _itu.

Sang peneror kembali terkekeh, "apa kau masih belum mengenaliku, Sasuke?" perlahan tangan itu melepas topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke tercekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "Sakura... Haruno..."

lol

Zabuza memasuki ruangan Gaara. Tangan kanannya menggenggam sebuah kunci. Gaara menatap pria itu, seakan tidak percaya ketika Zabuza membuka gembok jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. "_senpai, _kau..."

"aku sudah membuat keputusan." Sahut Zabuza. Penjara itu telah terbuka. Gaara segera keluar dari tempat memuakkan itu. akhirnya dia bebas juga. "apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"sasuke Uchiha ada disini. Dia ada di ruang utama. Sepertinya Sakura berhasil menjebaknya untuk datang ke markas sendirian."

Mata _jade_ itu menajam. "sendirian? Ck, apa yang dipikirkan si bodoh itu?" desahnya datar.

Zabuza menepuk bahu Gaara. "jika aku berada dalam situasinya, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama." Bisiknya.

Gaara mengangguk. Digenggamnya dengan erat pisau yang berhari-hari ini selalu dibawanya. Akhirnya dia akan menggunakan pisau itu lagi. gaara menyeringai. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk beraksi.

"ayo, kita pergi." Tukas Zabuza

Gaara menatap _senpai-_nya ini dengan bingung. "kau juga ikut?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

Zabuza mengangguk kaku. "ya. Aku akan menyerang dari belakang."

Gaara berdecih, "hn. Rupanya kau begitu licik, _senpai_."

Zabuza tersenyum kecil dibalik perban yang menuupi wajahnya. "kau benar, Sabaku. Aku memang licik."

_Ini akan menjadi kejutan... _batin pemuda berambur merah itu. _tunggu aku, Sasuke...!_

lol

"kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?" tukas pemuda itu tajam.

Sakura melepas jubahnya dengan santai dan membuangnya begitu saja. kini gadis itu hanya mengenakan _tank-top_ putih polos dan celana pendek. "kenapa aku melakukan semua ini?" gadis itu sengaja mengulangi ucapan Sasuke. Mata _emerald_-nya yang indah itu kini terlihat mengerikan. "kenapa aku melakukannya...?" sakura kembali terkekeh, lalu terdiam. "KARENA AKU MUAK...!" pekiknya. "AKU MUAK KARENA KAU TIDAK PERNAH MELIHATKU SEKALI SAJA. AKU MUAK...!"

Sasuke berdecih, ditatapnya gadis itu penuh kebencian. "aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu." Ucap sasuke tajam.

Kata-kata itu menusuk hati Sakura. "kenapa kau tidak menyukaiku? Kenapa kau tidak pernah sekali saja melirikku?" gadis itu menatap benci kepada hinata. "kenapa kau malah tertarik dengan gadis lemah itu dibandingkan aku? KENAPA?!"

"hinata jauh lebih baik daipada gadis berhati busuk sepertimu."

Sakura geram. Gadis itu menunjuk Yugito, "TEMBAK DIA! BUNUH DIA DIDEPAN SASUKE!"

_Tidak...!_ pekik Hinata dalam hati. gadis berambut Indigo itu meronta-ronta meskipun usahanya sia-sia. Hanya tinggal menunggu Yugito menekan pelatuknya, nyawa Hinata melayang.

Sasuke menatap sakura dengan murka. "HENTIKAN...!" pekiknya. _HINATA TIDAK BOLEH MATI...! TIDAK!_

Sakura menatap Yugito, mengisyaratkan kepada anak buahnya itu untuk menunda aksinya.

"yang kau inginkan adalah aku, kan? Lakukan apa saja padaku, tapi lepaskan Hinata." Putus pemuda itu.

Sakura tersenyum senang. Alisnya terangkat, tertarik dengan penawaran yang Uchiha bungsu ini berikan. "hm... benarkah?" gumamnya. "turunkan senapanmu, Yugito."

Yugito menggerutu tidak senang. Dengan berat hati dia menurunkan senapannya.

Hinata menghela napas. Gadis itu menatap pemuda yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menganggu pikirannya itu. _sasuke... sasuke melakukan ini untukku? Hanya untukku? _Hinata menggeleng. _Kenapa dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri? Dia tidak boleh melakukan semua ini hanya karena aku! tidak boleh! _

Sakura meraba bahu bidang sasuke, menikmati sensasi dari tubuh berotot pujaannya itu. "sayang sekali, Sasuke... TAPI KAU TERLAMBAT! HIYAT~!" tiba-tiba Sakura melayangkan pisau tajam kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke tersentak atas serangan tiba-tiba ini. gerakan Sakura terlalu cepat untuk dihindarinya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

_**ZRASH~!**_Pisau itu menggores kulit, memuncratkan darah merah segar ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke membuka matanya. Pemuda itu terbelalak melihat seorang pemuda berkulit pucat berdiri dihadapannya. "SAI?!" seru Sasuke tidak percaya.

Sai tersenyum lemah. "aku... bukann... pengkhianat, kann... Sasu...ke..." bisiknya lemah. Dalam sekejap pemuda itu ambruk. Sasuke segera menangkap tubuh Sai, lalu membaringkannya ke lantai. Uchiha bungsu itu segera mengecek detak jantung Sai. Lemah, namun masih berdetak. Tikaman sakura meleset sedikit dari jantungnya. Sasuke memukul lantai. "BRENGSEK?! KENAPA KAU MELAKUKAN INI, HAH?!" Geramnya kepada pemuda berkulit pucat itu.

"aku... tadi... mengi..kutimu...Uhuk...!" Sai memuntahkan darah dari mulutnya.

"diamlah! Berhenti bicara!" bentak Sasuke.

"Sasuke...!" teriak Gaara. Pemuda itu berlari menuju kedua temannya ini.

Sasuke menatap pemuda berambut merah itu. "Gaara, bawa Sai pergi. Aku akan bertarung dengan gadis brengsek ini." perintahnya.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. Pemuda itu memapah tubuh Sai yang lemah dan segera membawanya pergi.

"cih! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur. Juugo, Yakumo, tahan dia!" perintah Sakura. Juugo dan Yakumo segera menghalangi Gaara. "kau mau pergi kemana?" ucap keduanya serempak.

_GAWAT! _Pikira Gaara dalam hati.

Zabuza berdiri didepan Gaara. "pergilah, Sabaku. Biar aku yang menangani ini." ujarnya.

Gaara menatap zabuza sesaat, "berhati-hatilah, _Senpai_."

Zabuza mengangguk. Gaara segera pergi meninggalkan pria itu. Juugo dan Yakumo memandang Zabuza dengan garang.

"cih, rupanya kau telah berkhianat, Zabuza." Ujar Yakumo. Gadis itu mengeluarkan busur dan anak panah. Sementara itu Juugo bersiap-siap untuk menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

"sejak awal aku memang tidak cocok berada dalam tim kalian." Jawab zabuza acuh. Zabuza mengeluarkan _shinai _asli yang dicurinya dari Klub Kendo. Pria itu mengacungkan _Shinai_-nya. "ayo, hadapi aku." ucapnya menantang.

Sakura sengaja berdecih untuk memancing amarah sasuke, "hei, jangan lupa aku masih ada disini." Ucapnya.

Sasuke menggeram. Pemuda itu segera menyerang sakura. "HYAAH~!"

Sakura menghindari serangan itu. "kau pikir aku hanya gadis lemah? Sayang sekali dugaanmu salah. HYATT...!" gadis itu melempar pisaunya kepada Sasuke.

Hampir saja pisau itu menancap di dadanya. Pisau itu hanya sedikit menggores kulit bahunya. _Gadis ini berbahaya_, pikirnya waspada. _Aku harus berhati-hati untuk menyerangnya._

"kalian semua, KELUAR...!" teriak Sakura.

Tiba-tiba berpuluh-puluh orang memasuki ruangan mereka. Semunya membawa senjata. sasuke terdiam. _brengsek, dia ingin menyerangku dengan banyak orang seperti ini? _anak buah sakura mulai menyerang sang bungsu Uchiha itu. "HAHH~!" seru mereka bersamaan.

_**BUGH! BAKK! ZRASHH...! **_sasuke berhasil menumbangkan beberapa dari mereka. Namun semakin banyak dari mereka yang menyerang sasuke dengan membabi buta. Napas sang Uchiha itu menderu. Peluh menetes diwajahnya. _Sial... mereka terlalu banyak. Mungkin jika puluhan orang aku bisa melawannya. Tapi... ratusan? Sehebat apapun aku tidak akan sanggup. _Sasuke memutar otaknya, _ aku harus menyusun strategi._ Sasuke mengubah taktiknya, pemuda itu menghindari serangan dengan cepat, mengecoh para penyerang. Beberapa dari mereka tidak sengaja menyerang rekan mereka sendiri. _Cih! Meskipun begitu, mereka terlalu banyak. Bagaimana sekarang?_ Sasuke terpojok.

Sakura tertawa layaknya orang gila. "HAHAHAHA... kau terpojok, Sasuke-_kun_? Ternyata hanya menghadapi anak buahku saja kau tidak sanggup." Ejek Sakura.

_Brengsek! Jika satu melawan beratus-ratus orang seperti ini siapapun pasti tidak sanggup. Dasar wanita licik! _ rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"serang dia." Perintah Sakura.

Para anak buah gadis itu bersiap menyerang sasuke. "SERANG~!" seru mereka serempak.

_**BRUGH! BRAKK! KRAKK!**_Serangan berhasil ditangkis. Sasuke menatap sekumpulan orang yang telah menangkis semua serangan yang ditujukan padanya. Pemuda Uchiha itu menyeringai. "sejak kapan kalian tahu kalau aku disini?" ujarnya.

Neji membalas seringaian Sasuke, "tentu saja dari otak jenius si pemalas itu." jawabnya. Neji membuat kuda-kuda. "ck... mereka terlalu banyak." Rutuknya.

"dilihatpun sudah jelas, kan~" sahut Shikamaru seraya menguap.

"ayo kita serang~!" seru Rock Lee semangat.

lol

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya. Pemuda itu terlihat kesal. "cih. Aku kan juga ingin bertarung~" pemuda itu menatap kaki dan lengannya yang dibalut perban. "luka-luka sialan. Kalau aku sehat, pasti aku bisa melawan mereka semua." Gerutunya. Pemuda itu hanya menatap teman-temannya yang sedang bertarung mati-matian dari balik pilar besar. Naruto mengamati keadaan sekitarnya. Mata _Shappire _itu terbelalak kaget begitu melihat sesosok gadis yang tidak asing baginya. "SA-SAKURA?! APA YANG DILAKUKANNYA DISINI?" serunya bingung sekaligus tidak percaya. Entah kenapa kekasihnya itu terlihat berbeda, tidak seperti Sakura yang dikenalnya. Tatapan dari mata _emerald _itu... terlihat begitu kejam. Naruto tercengang. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. _Apakah dia Sakura? _berkali-kali remaja berambut _blonde _itu mengerjapkan matanya, akan tetapi yang dilihatnya sama. Gadis berambut _pink_ itu adalah Sakura Haruno, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini resmi menjadi kekasihnya. Entah insting Naruto mengatakan bahwa kekasihnya itulah dalang dibalik semua ini. _tapi... untuk apa?_ Batinnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng. Bukannya ia tidak mengerti alasan gadis itu melakukan semua hal ini. ya, seperti yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru. Target utamanya adalah Sasuke. Naruto seakan menelan pil pahit dari kenyataan ini. ternyata ini alasan Sakura selalu menanyakan tentang Sasuke kepada dirinya. Ternyata ini alasan Sakura mau menerima cintanya setelah berkali-kali gadis itu menolaknya. Ternyata ini alasannya... Naruto merasa dikhianati. _Ternyata... sejak awal memang bukan aku yang disukainya..._

Naruto tahu, sejak dulu gadis berambut _pink_ itu memang menyukai Sasuke. Dan dengan naifnya, Naruto berpikir kalau Sakura menerimanya karena gadis itu sudah tidak menyukai Sasuke dan mulai menyukainya. _Pikiran yang bodoh,_ sesal Naruto. _ternyata selama ini aku hanya dimanfaatkan olehnya..._ naruto tertawa miris. Hatinya tercabik-cabik. _Ternyata benar kata teman-teman... aku memang bodoh. Aku memang bodoh..._ naruto mencoba untuk menguasai emosinya. Pemuda itu menatap semua sahabatnya yang kesulitan karena banyaknya serangan dari musuh. Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya. "halo, Bee?"

lol

Gaara berlari sekuat tenaga. Luka Sai terus mengucurkan darah. _Shit! Aku tidak tahu dimana jalan keluarnya! _ Rutuk pemuda itu kesal. terowongan ini terlalu membingungkan baginya. Gaara memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Gaara menyandarkan Sai pada batu besar dengan hati-hati. pemuda itu mengumpulkan napas dan tenaganya. Ditatapnya Sai dengan khawatir. _Kalau begini terus, dia bisa mati..._ pikirnya.

"ck... rupanya ada tahanan kabur, ya?"

Gaara menoleh pada sumber suara tersebut. Mata _jade_-nya menajam kepada pria berbadan tambun dengan seringai mengejek. Gaara mengenal pria ini. "jiroubou... kelas 3-5?" ucapnya mengingat-ingat.

"wah... rupanya kau tahu namaku juga." Seru pria gendut itu bangga.

Gaara berdecih. Tubuhnya sendiri penuh luka. Tenaganya sudah hampir harus karena harus berlari dan memapah Sai. Gaara menggenggam erat pisaunya.

Jiroubou terkekeh melihat keadaan lawannya yang mengenaskan. "kau akan melawanku dengan keadaan seperti itu? HAHAHA... benar-benar menyedihkan." Ejeknya.

Gaara mulai menyerang. Pemuda itu mengayunkan pisaunya cepat, berusaha melukai pria gendut itu. namun Jiroubou terlalu kuat. _**BUGH!**_Hanya dengan tangan kosong, Jiroubou membuat Gaara terpental.

Gaara mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan tangannya. _Sial... kalau begini terus aku bisa mati..._ batinnya.

"HAHAHA... rupanya hanya segitu kemampuanmu, Sabaku Gaara? Ternyata kau memang lemah!"

_Sial... kalau saja aku tidak terluka sejak awal, akan kubuat si gendut itu menarik kata-katanya!_

Jiroubou mengambil pisau Gaara yang terlempar karena serangannya tadi. Pria itu berdiri dihadapan pemuda bertato '_Ai'_ itu. "bersiaplah... KAU AKAN MATI...! HAHH!" Jiroubou mengayunkan pisau itu.

Gaara memejamkan matanya, bersiap menerima rasa sakit yang amat sangat. _Aku benar-benar akan mati sekarang_... pikirnya pasrah.

_**ZRASH...!**_ cairan kental membasahi wajah Gaara. Gaara membuka matanya. _**BRUKK!**_ Jiroubou ambruk. Gaara terperanjat, bagaimana bisa... Gaara melihat seseorang berdiri dihadapannya. Mata _jade_-nya terbelalak nyaris tidak percaya. "kau..."

lol

_**TAK, TAKK, TINGG...!**_ terdengar suara logam berbenturan keras. Zabuza menangkis setiap serangan dari Yakumo dengan cekatan. Yakumo tak henti-hentinya menembakkan anak panah kepada pria berbadan kekar itu. _setidaknya dia terluka. Dengan begitu racunnya akan menyebar dan dia akan mati!_ Seru Yakumo dalam hati seraya menatap Juugo. Juugo membalas tatapan gadis itu, dia mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Yakumo. Juugo mengangguk sekilas. Dengan cepat pria itu menyerang Zabuza dengan tangan kosong selagi perhatian pria itu tertuju pada serangan Yakumo. _** BUGH! **_Juugo meninju wajah Zabuza, membuat pria itu kehilangan konsentrasinya. "SEKARANG, YAKUMO!" Juugo memberikan aba-aba.

Yakumo melesakkan anak panahnya tepat menancap di perut Zabuza.

"AGHH...!" Zabuza terbelalak, merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat pada perut kirinya. Darah mengucur deras. Pandangan Zabuza mengabur. Sesaat bayangan wajah Haku terlintas di otaknya. Lalu semua putih. Zabuza ambruk.

lol

"ck... sasuke...! mereka terlalu banyak!" seru Kiba disela-sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Melawan musuh yang tak habis-habisnya begitu menguras tenaganya.

Teman-temannya dalam keadaan yang sama. Musuh terus-menerus menyerang. Ya, mereka memang pernah menghadapi lawan yang banyak. Namun tidak sebanyak ini. apalagi kemampuan mereka jauh diatas lawan-lawan yang pernah dihadapi mereka.

"Sasuke, kalau begini terus kita akan kalah. HYATT~!" Lee menendang lawan dengan kemapuan _martial art_ yang dikuasainya.

"aku tahu, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kita hanya bisa menghadapi mereka." Jawab Sasuke datar.

"SERANG MEREKA TERUS...!" Suara Sakura melengking tajam. Anak-anak buahnya kembali menyerang _**DR**_. "HYYAATT~!" seru mereka serempak.

_**BUGH...! BRAKK...! KREKKK! **_Pertarungan tak terelakkan.

"butuh bantuan?" terdengar Suara riang disela-sela pertarungan.

Semua anggota_** DR**_ menatap ke arah sumber suara itu. sasuke menatap segerombolan orang yang berdiri di ambang pintu. Sasuke menyeringai puas, "tidak kusangka _**BS**_ juga ada disini... bagaimana kau bisa tahu, Killer Bee? HYAHH!" Sasuke mengayunkan _Shinai_ pada lawannnya.

Killer Bee tertawa seraya mengacungkan jempolnya. "HAHAHA... itu karena Naru-_chan_ menghubungiku...!" serunya senang.

"benar juga. Sejak tadi _baka-Dobe_ tidak terlihat." Sasuke baru teringat kalau sejak tadi Naruto tidak bergabung dengan mereka.

"tentu saja, dia kan terluka." Shino mengingatkan.

"UAPPA?! Naru-_chan_ terluka? Dimana dia?!" seru Bee kalap.

"ck... itu nanti saja dibahasnya, _leader_...! ayo kita bantu _**DR**_...!" seru Darui tidak sabar. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu ingin segera menghajar lawan.

Killer Bee memamerkan senyum lebarnya. "BAIKLAH...!" serunya semangat. "AYO SERANG...!"

lol

Kimimaro Kaguya menatap pemuda berambut merah itu dengan tatapan yang sama dinginnya seperti tatapan yang Gaara layangkan padanya.

"kau... jika kau berada disini itu berarti..."

Kimimaro mengangguk. Pemuda tampan berambut putih panjang itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Gaara berdiri. "kurasa sekarang _leader _sedang membantu _**DR**_." pemuda berkulit putih itu melirik Sai yang sedang sekarat, lalu menghembuskan napas perlahan. "sepertinya keadaannya buruk."

"seperti yang kau lihat." Ucap Gaara kepada wakil Ketua _**BS**_ itu.

"lebih baik kita bawa dia ke tempat sepupuku, Kabuto. Dia dokter dirumah sakit Konoha."

Gaara mengangguk, menyetujui Saran Kimimaro. Kedua pemua tampan berwajah _stoic_ itu segera memapah Sai. Kimimaro menatap pemuda berambut merah itu. "ikuti aku."

lol

Naruto menatap kekacauan ini. pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit lega melihat anggota _**BS**_yang datang dan membantu rekan-rekannya, namun melihat begitu banyaknya musuh yang terus menyerang mereka, membuat pemuda itu khawatir. _Ck... kalau begini terus mereka akan kalah... lagipula, bagaimana mungkin Sakura memiliki anak buah sebanyak itu? rupanya selama ini aku memacari gadis yang mengerikan..._ batinnya. Naruto bergidik ngeri. pemuda itu menatap seorang gadis yang tengah terborgol di tembok. Disamping _Itu kan Hinata-chan?_ _Jangan-jangan dia disandera lagi? gawat kaalu begini... aku harus menolongnya!_ Batin pemuda itu._ tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku terluka begini..._ pemuda itu menatap miris pada kaki dan tangannya yang terbalut perban. _tapi... kalau tidak ditolong segera berbahaya. Wanita disampingnya bisa menembaknya kapan saja... bagaimana ini? _naruto memutar otaknya, mencoba mencari cara. "AGH...! aku kan tidak sepintar Shika...! bagaimana caranya aku menolong Hinata_-chan_?!" gerutunya kesal. mata _shappire_-nya menatap rekan-rekannya, kemudian pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. "sepertinya memang hanya aku yang bisa menolongnya..." gumamnya seraya tersenyum getir.

lol

"HAHH~ aku lelah...!" keluh Killer Bee. napasnya ngos-ngosan, seperti baru saja lari marathon seratus kilometer.

"kau kira kami juga tidak lelah? Mereka menyerang tak henti-hentinya. HYAHH~!" Kiba menggigit dengan sadis lengan lawannya.

"ck... ini merepotkan~" gumam Shikamaru malas.

"kobarkan semangatmu dengan masa muda yang membara. HYATT~!" Rock Lee menendang lawannya dengan semangat, seratus delapan puluh derajat berbanding terbalik dengan Shika yang acuh tak acuh menghadapi lawannya.

"aku suka gayamu, Alis tebal...! AYO KITA SERANG MEREKA...!" seru Sakon dan Ukon serempak. Kedua saudara kembar ini adalah anak buah Killer Bee.

"ck... rasakan racunku yang mematikan. HAAP~" Kidomaru menggigit bahu lawannya. Gigitannya mampu mengeluarkan racun yang mematikan.

"AKHH~!" Seru sang lawan yang berteriak kesakitan karena racun Kidomaru.

Shino memandang rival mereka itu. _ternyata __**BS **__hebat juga... _ pikirnya. Biasanya, pemuda berpenampilan misterius itu tidak pernah ikut dalam pertempuran karena tugasnya hanya mencari informasi dan mengumpulkan data, namun bagaimanapun, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk berpangku tangan.

Karui, satu-satunya perempuan dalam kelompok _**BS**_, menggeram kesal. gadis berkekuatan monster itu memukul lawan dengan membabi buta. _**BRUK, BUGHH, BAKK!**_ Semakin banyak lawan yang tumbang ditangan gadis berkulit gelap itu.

Sakura berdecih kesal, bantuan_** BS**_ memang cukup membantu _**DR**_. sakura berteriak dengan lantang, "KELOMPOK TIGA...! SERANG MEREKA...!"

Begitu sakura memberi perintah, muncul kelompok lain dari pintu. Mereka segera bergabung dengan anak buah Sakura yang lain untuk bertarung dengan dua geng tersohor itu.

"_shit!_ Mereka semakin banyak saja..." Bee menatap Sasuke, "Uchiha? Bagaimana ini? HAHH... kalau begini terus kita akan mati konyol!"

"hadapi saja lawanmu, bodoh. Kau lebih berisik dari _baka-Dobe_." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Haah~ padahal aku belum mendapatkan Naru-_chan_..." Bee menghela napas panjang.

"Chojuro, pedangmu mengenaiku, tahu...!" gerutu Shi kepada rekan se-gengnya.

Chojuro terlihat kikuk, "maaf, _senpai~ _aku akan berhati-hati..."

_**BRUK... BRAKK... KRAK...!**_begitu banyak lawan yang tumbang.

Neji menatap Sasuke dengan mata _Lavender_-nya, "Ketua, pergilah dari sini. lebih baik kau menolong Hinata-_sama_." Ujarnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. Pemuda itu menepuk bahu wakilnya. "kuserahkan padamu, Neji."

Neji mengangguk. Sejenak ditatapnya Sang ketua yang tengah meninggallkan kerumunan. _Semoga beruntung, sasuke..._

Sasuke menatap Yugito dengan tajam. Yugito tersenyum menjijikkan, membuat pemuda berambut _Raven_ itu semakin muak.

_Ini baru menarik..._ pikir wanita itu licik. "mau menyelamatkan gadismu, bocah? Romantis sekali..." gumam Yugito.

"lepaskan Hinata atau kau akan mati!" ancam Sasuke sambil mengacungkan _Shinai-_nya. Pandangan matanya begitu tajam, sedikit membuat Yugito ketakutan.

Namun Yugito menguasai ketakukannya akan tatapan sang bungsu Uchiha itu menempelkan ujung pistolnya pada pelipis Hinata.

Hinata bergidik ketakutan. Gadis berambut _Indigo _ itu menatap Sasuke dengan panik.

Yugitu terkekeh, "kau pikir aku takut dengan ancamanmu?" Yugito mencengkram dagu Hinata dengan erat. Kuku-kukunya yang panjang sedikit melecetkan kulit Hinata.

Hinata menangis. _Sasuke-kun... tolong aku!_ gadis itu menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan memohon.

Yugito memandang benci kepada Hinata. "cih! Wajah cantik yang menyebalkan!" seru Yugito geram. Wanita ini memang selalu iri kepada gadis manapun yang lebih cantik darinya. Yugito bersiap menekan pelatuk Pistolnya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai kejam, "selamat tinggal, bocah."

_**BUAGHH! **_Pistol itu terpental karena pukulan dari Naruto.

Yugito menggeram kesal, "Cih! Mengganggu saja!" gerutunya.

Sasuke segera mengambil pistol yang tergolek di lantai dan mengacungkannya kepada Yugito. pemuda itu tersenyum kejam. "selamat tinggal." _**DORR!**_Suara tembakan peluru memekakkan telinga.

Tubuh Yugito ambruk.

Naruto nyengir, "bagus sekali, _teme_...!" serunya.

Sasuke memeriksa pistol itu, memastikan peluru yang tersisa. Kosong."sial, ternyata pelurunya Cuma satu. Jadi karena itu dia tidak membantu menyerang kami." Gumamnya. "Naruto, periksa pakaian gadis itu. apa ada peluru atau kunci?"

Naruto segera melakukan perintah Sasuke. Pemuda berkulit _Tan_ itu menggeleng cepat.

"lepaskan Hinata dan keluarkan dia dari sini."

"oke~!" jawab Naruto. pemuda itu mengambil kawat dari dalam sakunya dan segera membentuknya seperti lubang kunci. _Untung tadi aku bawa ini..._ batinnya. Dengan tangan kanannya yang tidak terluka, Naruto segera membuka borgol Hinata. "sebentar ya, Hinata-_chan_... aku akan melepaskanmu." Kata pemuda itu, menenangkan Hinata.

Setelah semua ikatan borgol Hinata lepas, gadis itu segera melepas ikatan di mulutnya. Gadis itu bernapas lega.

Sasuke mendekati gadis itu, lalu tanpa aba-aba merengkuh Hinata erat dalam pelukannya.

Manik _Lavender _Hinata melebar, tidak menyangka pemuda itu akan memeluknya sedalam ini. jantung Hinata berdetak tidak karuan. "Sasuke-_kun_..." Hinata lupa apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"diamlah, Hinata. Apa kau tidak tahu seberapa khawatirnya aku?!" ucap Uchiha muda itu seraya membelai rambut _Indigo _Hinata.

Pipi Hinata memerah. _ternyata... Sasuke-kun memang mengkhawatirkan aku..._ pikirnya.

Terdengar suara deheman dibelakang mereka. Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap asal suara tersebut. Pemuda itu memberikan _death-glare _tajam pada Sakura.

Naruto menatap marah kepada gadis yang dulu menjadi kekasihnya ini—dan setelah semua kekacauan ini, rasanya mustahil jika status mereka tetap menjadi kekasih. "SAKURA~!" pekik pemuda itu penuh amarah.

Sakura hanya tertawa licik menanggapi kemarahan Naruto. "tidak menyangka, Naruto-_kun_? Kau memang benar-benar bodoh." Ejek gadis itu.

Naruto bermaksud menyerang Sakura, Namun Sasuke mencegahnya. "pergilah, _Dobe_. Biar aku yang mengurusnya."

Naruto menatap Sasuke sejenak, lalu mengangguk. Pemuda berambut pirang itu menarik Hinata. "ayo pergi, Hinata-_chan_...!" serunya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke. "b-berhati-hatilah..." bisik gadis itu.

Sasuke tersenyum, "selalu." Jawabnya.

Hinata mengikuti langkah Naruto.

Sakura menatap benci kepada Hinata, gadis yang telah merebut cinta pertamanya. "KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA KABUR! JUUGO, YAKUMO, HADANG MEREKA...!"

Juugo dan Yakumo segera melaksanakan perintah Sakura. Yakumo menyeringai licik, "kita ketemu lagi, Naruto. kau masih ingat aku?"

Mata _shappire _Naruto terbelalak. "ja-jangan-jangan kau yang meracuniku, ya?!" seru pemuda itu setelah melihat benda yang dibawa Yakumo. Sebuah busur dan anak panah.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan khawatir. Hinata mengenal gadis itu. dia satu Klub dengan Sai dan juga merupakan andalan Klub Melukis di KHS. Hinata tidak menyangka gadis berwajah sepolos Yakumo mampu melakukan hal yang mengerikan.

"kau juga kaki tangan Sakura, Juugo...!" Naruto tercengang, tidak percaya jika Juugo yang merupakan andalan Klub sepak bola juga terlibat.

"_supraise_..." gumam Juugo. "ayo serang dia, Yakumo."

"baiklah...! RASAKAN INI!" Yakumo menembakkan anak panahnya.

_GAWAT! _Seru Naruto. dengan cepat pemuda itu mendorong Hinata agar tidak terkena anak panah beracun itu.

"hah, tidak kena ya? Akan kuulangi." Gadis berambut coklat itu kembali menembakkan panahnya.

_tidak bisa menghindar lagi...!_ pikir Hinata dan Naruto bersamaan. Mereka memejamkan mata.

"MATI KALIAN~!"

_**JRETT!**_ Sebuah batu yang cukup besar terlempar, membuat panah itu tidak berhasil mencapai sasarannya. Yakumo menatap sosok yang menghentikan serangannya itu. mata _Almond_-nya terbelalak. "KAU..." ucapannya terhenti.

Naruto dan Hinata membuka matanya. Hinata mengamati sosok berambut hitam panjang itu. _mirip dengan Sasuke-kun... siapa dia...? _pikirnya. Naruto berdecak, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "ITACHI...!" Teriak pemuda itu kelewat senang. Kata Kyuubi, Itachi yang menolongnya saat terkena racun. "aku benar-benar berhutang budi padamu...!"

Itachi berdecih, "kau memang berhutang padaku. Sekarang pergilah, bawa calon adik iparku itu. biar aku yang menangani bedebah ini."

Naruto mengangguk. "ayo Hinata. Kita pergi...!"

Hinata mengikuti Naruto.

Yakumo dan Juugo menatap pemuda tampan itu. Juugo tersentak begitu melihat jubah bermotif awan merah yang dikenakan Itachi. "jangan-jangan kau ini anggota _Akatsuki..._"

"hahaha... kau baru sadar ya, _bocah_?" seru Kisame. Pria berwajah hiu itu berdiri disamping Itachi.

"ck... tidak akan kubiarkan kau mengganggu pertarunganku lagi! HYAHH~!" Yakumo menembakkan anak panahnya. Sasaran utamanya adalah Itachi.

Itachi sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pemuda berambut hitam itu hanya menatap Yakumo tajam, membuat gadis itu kaget. _Kenapa dia tidak menghindar?! _ Pikir gadis itu.

_**CTANGG...!**_Anak panah itu ditangkis oleh pedang Kisame yang besar.

Yakumo tercengang. "A-APA?!"

Itachi menatap rekannya sekilas, memberikan isyarat kepada Kisame. Kisame tersenyum lebar, memamerkan gigi runcingnya. "sekarang giliran kami yang menyerang~" seru Kisame.

Sang Uchiha sulung melangkah maju kepada lawannya. Dia hanya berjalan tenang. Ketenangan itu membuat Yakumo dan Juugo waspada. _Orang ini berbahaya! _ Pikir mereka berdua.

"JANGAN MENDEKAT ATAU AKU AKAN MENEMBAKMU!" ancam Yakumo.

Itachi hanya terdiam. Kisame mengiringi langkah Itachi.

_**ZRAT! ZRAHH! ZRRT!**_ Anak panah melayang bertubi-tubi. _**CTANG! TAKK! TINGG...!**_Pedang Kisame terus menghalau panah itu.

Yakumo terpaku. Bukan hanya karena serangannya yang berhasil ditangkis, namun juga karena tatapan Itachi yang begitu mengintimidasi. Entah kenapa tatapan Itachi membuatnya bergidik. Dia benar-benar takut. Takut kepada pria tampan ini. Yakumo seakan lumpuh mendadak. gadis itu tidak bisa bergerak. _Ada apa ini?!kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?! _Batin gadis itu panik. Juugo, yang berdiri disampingnya, menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Yakumo. "Yakumo?! Kau kenapa?! Yakumo!"

Yakumo tidak menjawab. Itachi sudah berada dihadapannya, menatapnya dengan tajam. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan pisau dari jubahnya

Yakumo menegang. _Apa yang akan dilakukannya?! _Pikir gadis itu. namun percuma, Yakumo tak dapat bergerak. _GAWAT...!_ Serunya panik.

Itachi mendekatkan bibirnya disamping telinga Yakumo. "ini akan cepat," bisiknya. _**ZRASHH...!**_ Itachi menusuk perut Yakumo.

Yakumo terbelalak, merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Itachi mencabut pisaunya yang berlumuran darah itu dengan cepat. Tubuh Yakumo berdebum di lantai.

Juugo menatap rekannya yang sekarat. Dia tidak percaya Yakumo dikalahkan oleh Itachi hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Juugo berlari menghindari anggota _Akatsuki_ itu. _AKU HARUS KABUR! MEREKA TERLALU BERBAHAYA! _Pikirnya panik. Namun Kisame berhasil menghadangnya.

"eitss! Mau kemana kau?"

"lakukan dengan cepat, Kisame." Ucap Itachi.

Kisame berdecih, "ck... kau tahu kan aku suka bermain-main dulu..." gerutunya. "tapi baiklah... kali ini aku akan melakukannya dengan cepat." Kisame mengayunkan pedangnya.

"tidak perlu membunuhnya. Cukup buat dia tidak bisa bergerak." Ucap Itachi.

"baiklah... baiklah... aku akan menyobek kaki dan tangannya..." kisame tersenyum kejam.

Juugo menelan ludahnya keras-keras.

_**ZRET! ZRASHH!**_ Dengan cepat pedang Kisame menyabet kedua kaki dan tangan Juugo.

"AGGHH~!" jerit Juugo kesakitan. Dalam sekejap pemuda berambut _Orange _itu ambruk.

lol

_**TING! CTAKK! BRUGH...!**_ Suara senjata yang terus beradu terus menggema. Tenaga _**DR **_dan _**BS**_ sudah diambang batas. _Mereka tidak ada habis-habisnya..._ batin mereka semua. "bagaimana ini, Shi?! Aku lelah...!" keluh pemuda berkulit gelap, Darui.

"aku juga, _baka...!_" jawab Shi kesal.

Tiba-tiba sekelompok orang memasuki arena pertempuran. _**DR**_ dan _**BS**_ terkejut. "_AKATSUKI_?!" seru semua anggota_** BS **_tidak percaya. Sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan geng yang paling dihormati itu.

Neji dan Shikamaru tersenyum. "ternyata kalian datang juga." Ucap keduanya.

Pein menyeringai tajam, "tentu saja. rupanya kalian sudang bertarung habis-habisan, ya..."

"hei, cepat bantulah kami, _senpai...!_" seru Kiba tidak sabar. Dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"bicaramu itu memuakkan, un! Dasar _kouhai_ menyebalkan~" gerutu Deidara sebal.

"ternyata kalian akrab dengan _Akatsuki_ ya?" seru Killer Bee.

"kalau begini kita akan selamat. HATT~!" Akatsuchi menangkis serangan lawan.

Pein melirik semua anggotanya. Pria ber_pierching_ itu menyeringai. "baiklah. Ayo kita mulai." Pein ganti menatap kedua anggota geng Juniornya itu. "Kalian semua, berlindung dibelakang kami." Perintahnya.

_Akatsuki_ membentuk formasi melingkar, sementara anggota _**DR **_dan _**BS**_ berada didalamnya.

"bagaimana dengan Sasuke, _senpai_?" ucap Tobi. Pria bertopeng itu menunjuk pemuda berambut pantat ayam yang sedang bertarung dengan gadis berambut _pink_.

"biarkan dia menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri." Sahut Pein. "deidara, kau yang menyerang duluan."

Para penyerang bergerak maju, "SERANG~!" Seru mereka.

_**BLARR~!**_ Bom yang Deidara keluarkan meledak. Para penyerang yang berada pada baris depan ambruk.

"wah, hebat sekali, _senpai~_" seru Tobi semangat.

"hehehe... tentu saja, un." Sahut Deidara bangga.

Anggota _**DR**_ dan _**BS**_ hanya memandang ledakan itu, kagum akan serangan Deidara.

Pein melirik wanita yang berdirinya, mengisyaratkn pada kekasihnya itu untuk menyerang. Konan mengangguk, wanita itu mengeluarkan banyak kertas kecil dari jubahnya.

"eh, memangnya kertas-kertas itu untuk apa?" bisik Karui kepada Chouji.

Chouji tersenyum kepada gadis tomboi itu. "lihat saja.."

Konan menyebarkan semua kertasnya. Tiba-tiba... _**BLAR! BLAR! BLAR! **_terjadi ledakan setiap lawannya menginjak kertas ittu, meski tidak sebesar ledakan bom Deidara.

"oke, sekarang kita serang mereka bersamaan."

Para anggota geng itu bersiap untuk menyerang. "HYAHH...!" Seru mereka.

_**BUGH! BRAKK! CTANG! TAKK! ZRETT~!**_ Pertarungan tak terelakkan. Sasori menyerang mereka dengan menyebarkan jarum beracunnya. Tobi dan Hidan menyerang dengan pedang ditangannya. Deidara dan Konan terus melemparkan benda meledak yang menjadi senjata mereka. Kakuzu menjerat lawan dengan benang tajamnya. Zetsu menyerang mereka dengan gas air mata. Sementara itu, Itachi dan Kisame yang sudah menolong Naruto segera bergabung dengan mereka.

"hahh~ kemana saja kalian berdua?" gerutu Hidan sambil terus menyabet pedang rangkap tiganya.

"bukan urusanmu." Sahut Itachi datar.

"Hyatt~!" Tobi mengayunkan pedangnya dengan semangat.

Anggota _**DR**_ dan _**BS**_ menatap para _senpai_-nya dengan kagum. _Hebat... mereka benar-benar hebat! _Batin mereka serempak.

Dalam sekejap para musuh tidak bersisa. Konan mengelap peluhnya, "akhirnya selesai juga." Tukasnya lega.

lol

Sasuke terengah-engah. Rupanya gadis bermata _emerald_ itu memang hebat. _**TANG! CTAKK! **_Gadis itu menyerangnya dengan membabi buta dengan tangan kosong. Sasuke menghindari serangan maut dari Sakura.

"ayolah Sasuke... sampai kapan kau mau menghindar, hmm?" ujar gadis itu.

Sasuke menghadapi gadis itu dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak terperngaruh oleh ucapan Sakura. sakura kembali menyerangnya. Gadis itu mendorong Sasuke hingga pemuda itu menabrak tembok dibelakangnya. Sakura menyeringai senang. "kau lengah." Ucapnya.

Sasuke tertawa kecil.

Sakura menatap pemuda itu muak. "cih! TERIMA INI! HYATT!" Sakura melayangkan tinjunya.

"kau yang lengah, bodoh." Dalam sekejap Sasuke menendang perut sakura dengan keras. Gadis itu terjerembab di lantai.

Sasuke mengacungkan _Shinai_nya tepat diatas leher Sakura. mata _emerald_ itu memandangnya benci.

"kau kalah." Tukasnya dingin.

Anggota geng yang lain segera mengerumuni mereka.

"Sasuke~!" seru Lee.

Itachi memandang gadis berambut _pink_ itu tajam. "jadi dia, otak dibalik semua ini?" gumamnya.

Sakura memandang geram. "kenapa kau tidak membunuhku sekarang, Hah?!" tantangnya.

"tanganku terlalu suci untuk membunuhmu." Tukas Sasuke tajam.

Ucapan sasuke begitu menohok Sakura. bagaimanapun, Sasuke adalah pemuda yang dicintainya. Ucapan Sasuke tadi terdengar lebih menyakitkan daripada geraman penuh kebencian.

Ponsel Sasuke berdering. Rupanya dari Gaara. Pemuda itu segera mengangkat teleponnya.

_"sasuke, aku membawa Sai ke Konoha Hospital. Keadaannya kritis, tapi kurasa dia bisa melaluinya."_

"bagus. aku sudah menyelesaikan mereka." Ucap Sasuke.

_ "akhirnya selesai juga. bisakah kau tolong Zabuza? Sebenarnya dia berpihak pada kita. aku tidak tahu dia terluka atau tidak." _

_Onyx_ Sasuke mencari-cari sosok Zabuza diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Mata _onyx_ itu memicing begitu melihat sosok Zabuza yang tergeletak di lantai. "aku menemukannya. Sepertinya dia terluka. aku akan menolongnya." Telepon terputus.

Sasori yang ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan Sasuke menyahut, "biar aku saja yang melakukannya. Lebih baik kau urus gadis gila itu."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Sasori segera menghampiri Zabuza. Pria dengan wajah berbalut perban itu pucat. Kulitnya nyaris membiru. _Sepertinya dia terkena racun... _ sasori segera memeriksa denyut nadinya. _untung saja masih hidup_. Pemuda itu mengeluarkan tabung kecil berisi cairan keunguan serta suntik dari tasnya. Sasori segera memasukkan cairan itu kepada Suntiknya dan menyuntikkannya kepada Zabuza.

Sementara itu sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Gadis itu menggeram, "kenapa kau tidak mau membunuhku?! Apa aku begitu menjijikkan dimatamu hingga kau tidak mau membunuhku, HAH?!"

"ya. Kau begitu menjijikkan." Jawab Sasuke.

Hati Sakura hancur berkeping-keping.

"lalu bagaimana, Sasuke?" Ujar Neji.

Sasuke menatap pria penuh_ pierching_ yang berdiri disampingnya. "kuserahkan dia padamu, Pein. Terserah akan kau apakan dia." Tukas Sasuke datar.

Pein mengangguk, "serahkan padaku, akan kupikirkan hukuman apa yang cocok untuk bajingan kecil ini." Pein menendang Sakura, membuat gadis itu terpental.

Sasuke menepuk pundak Shikamaru. Pemuda itu berbalik, meninggalkan Sakura. anggota _**DR**_ yang lain mengikutinya. Begitu pula anggota _**BS. **_Mereka segera meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu. Sasuke tersenyum, Disana Hinata dan Naruto sudah menunggu mereka.

"akhirnya bisa menghirup udara segar juga~" tukas Killer Bee semangat setelah keluar dari lubang. Pria berpenampilan _freak _ itu segera merebahkan dirinya di jalan raya yang sepi.

Hinata memandang sang bungsu Uchiha. Entah kenapa sekarang gadis itu yakin, Sasuke tidak seburuk yang dibayangkannya.

Sasuke yang merasa diamati, berjalan mendekati gadis itu. seringai terbentuk dibibirnya, membuat Hinata deg-degan. Gadis itu menunduk malu.

"jangan tundukkan wajahmu, Hinata."

Hinata tetap menunduk. Dia tidak berani menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke yang tidak sabar, mengangkat dagu gadis itu. "tatap aku." tegasnya.

Mau tidak mau Hinata menatap Sasuke. Wajahnya yang tampan itu hanya berjarak beberapa senti didepan wajahnya. "sa-sasuke-_kun..._"gumam gadis itu.

Sasuke merengkuh gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Disesapnya dalam-dalam aroma _Lavender_ yang menguar dari gadis itu.

Naruto yang melihat adegan romantis itu jadi gusar. "hei, _Teme_... jangan berpelukan didepan temanmu yang sedang patah hati ini...!" gerutu Naruto kesal.

Killer Bee mendekati pemuda berambut pirang itu. "tenang saja Naru-_chan~_ kan ada aku yang akan memelukmu..."

Naruto bergidik ngeri. "Hii~! Lepaskan aku, _baka! _LEPASKAN~!"

"HAHAHAHA...!" Lee dan Kiba tertawa karena adegan itu.

Neji menatap pemuda berambut nanas yang berdiri disampingnya. "akhir yang membahagiakan, huh?" gumam pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecil, "mungkin." Sahutnya. "yahh~ setidaknya dalam waktu dekat aku bisa tidur dengan santai..."

"hanya tidur yang ada diotakmu." Komentar Shino.

Sasuke menatap manik _Lavender_ Hinata. "apa kau terluka?"

Hinata menggeleng, "ee... Sa-sasuke-_kun..._ _a-ano_... b-bagaimana dengan Sakura...?" tanya gadis itu ragu-ragu.

Sasuke mendengus, "_Akatsuki_ akan mengurus bajingan itu." Sasuke kembali merapatkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. "daripada itu, kau harus menjawab pertanyaanku."

Hinata menelan ludah keras-keras. "ehh... soal itu... a-aku... aku belum bisa menjawabnya sekarang..."

Tatapan Sasuke menajam, "aku ingin jawabannya sekarang."

"_gomen_... t-tapi... aku tidak bisa..." bukannya Hinata tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya sekarang. akan tetapi ada hal-hal lain yang masih membuatnya ragu.

Pemuda itu menghela napas panjang. tiba-tiba pemuda itu mengecup bibir ranum Hinata, membuat gadis itu tercengang. Lidah Sasuke menelusup kedalam mulut Hinata, menelusup setiap bagian dari gadis itu. semakin lama semakin dalam. Hinata seperti terbakar. Napasnya mulai tersengal-sengal. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, membuat Hinata segera menghirup Oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Sasuke mendesah, "baiklah... kuberi kau waktu satu minggu untuk menjawabnya."

"ehh?!"

Itachi menatap kedua sejoli itu dari jauh. Tak terasa pria berambut hitam itu tersenyum. _Sepertinya ini benar-benar selesai..._

**~end of chapter 8~**

_**FIN?**_** NO WAY...! masih ada satu Chap lagi dibelakang (masa endingnya Cuma begini doang? Garing donk!) sebenernya sih Author ngerasa kalau Chap ini kepanjangan, Sih... tapi kalau diputus, Author bingung mau mutusnya dimana... (GUBRAK...! XD) yah... jadilah Chap yang panjang... XIXIXI... maap yah kalau di Chap ini kurang memuaskan... (author bingung bikin adegannya kayak gimana, apalagi di bagian actionnya. bingung menentukan jurus yang pas buat mereka, jadi gomen kalau actionnya membosankan...) mungkin di Chap depan bisa lebih baik. Amin~ (BTW, yang author maksud lubang pembuangan air itu lubang yang ada di jalan-jalan itu, lho... di Indonesia jarang, Sih... biasanya di luar negeri adanya. Kadang, ada terowongan panjang yang cukup luas dibawahnya. Itulah markas Sakura...) bagian so sweetnya nyusul di Chap belakang. sabar yah... **


	9. Chapter 9

**The great devilish prince**

**Chapter 9**

**Hari-hari tenang pasca peperangan (lho?!) Happy Ending. 'FULL ROMANCE' Sasuhina dkk. Banyak humornya juga. semua ada di Chap ini...!**

**Naruto © clalu milik om masashi, tapi neji milik author (lho?!)**

**Pair: Sasuhina, dkk**

**Genre: Romance, Crime**

**~Chapter 9~**

**~1 week after tragedy...~**

Pemuda bergaya rambut _Bob_ itu mengencangkan sabuk hitamnya kencang. Dengan mantap, Lee mengacungkan jempolnya kepada guru favoritnya, Guy-_sensei_ yang turut menonton pertandingan murid kesayangannya ini. "AKU PASTI AKAN MENANG, GURU GUY...!" pekiknya lantang seraya memamerkan senyumnya yang begitu menyilaukan.

Guru freak yang itu turut menangis haru. "KAU PASTI AKAN MENANG, LEE~! KOBARKAN SEMANGAT MASA MUDAMU...!" serunya bangga.

Penonton _sweatdrop_ dengan adegan guru-murid yang kelewat batas ini. sementara itu, dibangku penonton, Neji menepuk jidatnya, _ck... kenapa aku punya teman dan sensei yang konyol seperti mereka?! _Rutuknya kesal.

Tenten menepuk pundak kekasihnya, berusaha menenangkan sang _Bunke _Hyuuga itu. "sabarlah, Neji-_kun..._ kau boleh menghajar Lee sepuasnya kalau dia kalah." Ujar gadis bercepol dua itu. _dan aku akan senang hati membantumu menghajar Lee...!_ tekad gadis itu seraya mengepalkan tangannya. Sebenarnya, Tenten juga malu memiliki teman dan guru yang kelewat 'ajaib' seperti mereka berdua.

Pertandingan masih dimulai lima menit lagi. waktu yang cukup bagi Lee untuk melakukan pemanasan favoritnya, yaitu _push-up_ seratus kali. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, itu melakukan _push-up_ dengan semangat yang membara.

"aduh... apa yang dilakukan si bodoh itu, sih?" Kiba melipat tangannya. "dan kenapa pertandingan tidak mulai juga?"

"ngomong-omong, Lee akan bertanding dengan siapa, Shino?" tanya pemuda yang tengah mengunyah _snack_-nya dengan riang.

Shino melihat daftar pertandingan dengan seksama. "_well_... sepertinya dia akan bertarung dengan Kimimaro Kaguya dari OHS." Gumamnya singkat.

"tunggu, tunggu... bukankah Kimimaro itu anggota _**BS**_, ya?" seru Naruto, mengingat-ingat pemuda berkulit pucat berwajah paling tampan diantara anggota _**BS**_ yang lain.

Shino mengangguk cepat, "ya. Kudengar dia andalan klub Karate disekolahnya. Kemampuannya juga hebat."

Gaara tidak menyahut. Dia sudah tahu bagaimana kuatnya Kimimaro itu._ yah... ini akan menjadi pertandingan yang menyenangkan... _batin pemuda itu.

Pertandingan dimulai. Lee dan Kimimaro saling membungkuk hormat sebelum bertanding. Kakashi-_sensei_ memberikan aba-aba. Satu, dua, tiga. MULAI! Lee menyerang duluan. Pemuda itu menggunakan _Kihon_1 sebagai permulaan. Kimimaro menghindari serangannya dengan mudah. Kimimaro membalasnya dengan _bunkai__2_. _Wah, dia hebat juga...! aku jadi semakin tertantang! _Lee semakin semangat. Pemuda beralis tebal itu menangkis serangan Kimimaro.

"AYO, LEE~! KAU PASTI BISA!" teriakan Guy-_sensei _ membahana.

Lee mengangguk, pemuda itu mengganti tekniknya dengan _Jiyu Kumite__3_. _Waktunya masih tersisa dua menit, _pikirnya.

Kimimaro menatapnya dengan jengah. Pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu hanya membalas dengan teknik yang sama.

"apa Lee bisa, ya? Kurasa pemuda itu lawan yang tangguh..." komentar Ino. Sebenarnya, gadis itu tidak suka menonton pertandingan seperti ini. namun karena tidak ada kegiatan yang mengasyikkan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk menonton pertandingan karate atas ajakan Matsuri.

"dan dia sangat tampan... yah, meski lebih tampan Gaara-_kun_, sih..." seru Matsuri.

"benar juga, ya... dia tampan juga." Sahut Ino, turut memperhatikan Kimimaro.

Matsuri mencolek bahu gadis _blonde_ itu. "kau kan sudah punya Sai, Ino..."

Bahu Ino melorot begitu mendengar nama kekasihnya disebut. Gadis itu kembali teringat akan keadaan Sai yang tergolek lemah di rumah sakit. Hinata, yang duduk disamping Ino menatap Matsuri. Matsuri tersentak. Dia lupa kalau nama 'Sai' pantang diucapkan didepan Ino Yamanaka.

"hhuhuuhu..." Ino mulai terisak.

Matsuri panik. _Aduh, bagaimana ini? gawat..._ "Ino... maaf ya. Aku lupa kalau kau khawatir dengan Sai..." Matsuri menggigit lidahnya. _Lagi-lagi aku menyebut nama Sai... _batinnya.

Tangis Ino semakin kencang. "SAI... HUHHUHHU..."

Hinata menyandarkan kepala Ino dibahunya, mencoba menenangkan gadis cantik itu. "sudah... ja-jangan menangis..." ujar gadis itu lembut seraya mengelus kepala Ino. "lebih b-baik... k-kau menonton p-pertandingan saja Ino-_chan_..."

Ino mengangguk. Gadis cantik itu menghapusa air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Akhirnya sang putri pemilik toko bunga Yamanaka itu kembali menonton pertandingan juga.

Kembali ke Lee. Pemuda itu mulai kewalahan menangkis serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kimimaro. _**BUH. BUKKK, BAKK**_! Hantaman beruntun dari Kimimaro yang menggunakan jurus teknik teringgi dari Karate, yaitu _ Goshinjutsu Kumite__4_membuat serangan Lee semakin melemah. _Sial, waktu kurang tiga puluh detik lagi!_ seru Lee dalam hati. _aku harus segera menumbangunkannya... _pikirnya panik. Pemuda _freak _ itu mempercepat gerakannya.

"AYO, LEE~! JANGAN KALAH DENGAN VAMPIR PUCAT ITU...!" Teriak Guy-_sensei_, memberik semangat kepada murid kesayangannya itu.

Lee menatap Guru Guy dengan penuh tekad. Serang, banting, tangkis, tendang. Ritme yang sama terjadi berulang-ulang. _**BRUKK! **_Kimimaro berhasil menjatuhkan Lee. Lee berusaha untuk bangkit. _Sial, kalau gerakanku terus dikuncinya hingga waktu habis, aku bisa kalah! _

Kimimaro tersenyum samar. Lima detik. Empat detik. Penonton semakin menegang. Tiga detik. Kimimaro melepaskan cengkramannya pada Lee. Dua detik. Pemuda tampan itu mengangkat tangan kanannya. Satu detik. Seluruh orang terheran dengan tindakan pemuda klan Kaguya itu, tak terkecuali Lee yang menjadi lawannya. Waktu pertandingan habis.

Bisik-bisik dari penonton memenuhi gedung olahraga. Lee terduduk di matras, kebingungan. Sementara itu Kimimaro hanya memasang wajah _cool _ seperti biasa.

Iruka-_sensei_, sebagai Juri dari pertandingan ini menunjuk Kimimaro, "KAU ORANG PUCAT...! APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN MENGANGKAT TANGAN, HAH?! KAU MENYERAH?!" ucapannya lebih terdengar seperti menuduh daripada bertanya.

Kimimaro tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang juri. Pemuda itu malah melipat tangannya.

"memangnya kenapa dia mengangkat tangan?" Bisik Kidomaru kepada Sakon yang duduk disampingnya. Anggota _**BS**_ juga tengah menyaksikan pertandingan olahraga antar sekolah ini.

Sakon menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Tanya saja pada Ukon." Pemuda itu menunjuk kembarannya.

Ukon menggerutu, "memangnya aku ikut Karate? Tentu saja aku tidak tahu!"

Kido maru menghela napas panjang, lalu melirik Karui yang merupakan anggota Karate. Gadis kelewat tomboy itu menggeleng. "aku juga tidak mengerti. Dalam Karate, ada _osisinobu._ Tentu saja Kimimaro tahu itu. tapi, kenapa dia mengangkat tangannya, ya? Padahal sedikit lagi dia pasti menang."

Iruka-_sensei_ geram. _Ck... berani sekali bocah ini tidak menjawab pertanyaanku! _Batinnya murka. _**BRUAKKK!**_Guru dengan codet horizontal di wajah itu menggebrak mejanya. "JAWAB PERTANYAANKU, BOCAH~! APA KAU MENYERAH?!"

"aku tidak menyerah. Hanya saja aku tidak mau melanjutkan pertandingan konyol ini." jawabnya datar.

"APA?!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Kimimaro meninggalkan arena pertandingan. Iruka-sensei tersentak kaget kan jawaban Kimimaro itu. Lee melongo. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik. Keadaan hening. Bahkan dengungan serangga Shino pun dapat terdengar (wajarlah... serangganya Shino kan bejibun Wkwkwk... :P).

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH ROCK LEE~!" Sora, selaku pemandu pertandingan mengumumkan sang juara.

_Pertandingan macam apa, nih?! _ Batin para penonton serempak.

"YEAHH~!" Guy-_sensei_ langsung berhambur ke arena dan memeluk murid kebanggannya itu.

"YEAH! AKU BERHASIL MENANG GURU GUY!" Pekik Lee bangga (padahal yang sebenernya menang itu Kimimaro).

Penonton semakin sweatdrop akan kejadian itu. sementara itu, Kimimaro menuju tempat duduk penonton dan menduduki kursi kosong disamping Darui.

"Yoo~! Kenapa tadi kau mengalah, Kimimaro?" tanya pemuda berkulit gelap itu.

Pemuda berwajah _Stoic _ itu menyeringai, "yah... kurasa dia lebih butuh kemenangan itu daripada aku." sahutnya.

Darui menatap haru kepada sahabatnya itu, refleks langsung memeluk Kimimaro. "HUWAA~! KAU MEMANG BERHATI BAIK, KIMIMARO...!" Serunya bangga.

Kimimaro melayangkan _death-glare _ kepada pemuda berkulit gelap itu. "lepaskan aku atau kau akan kubunuh sekarang juga." Bisik Kimimaro datar, namun begitu menusuk.

Darui terpaku. _AGHH~! AKU AKAN MATI!_

lol

"APPA?! JADI, KALIAN SENGAJA MEMBUAT GAARA TERJEBAK UNTUK MENDAPAT INFORMASI?"

Teriakan naruto memekik di atap Sekolah. Semua pandangan tertuju kepada lima orang pemuda yang tengah bersandar pada pagar. Para anggota _**DR**_ yang lain _sweatdrop_. _**BUAKK!**_Kiba menjitak kepala naruto dengan kesal.

"ADUHH... SAKIT BODOHH~!" Gerutu pemuda berambut jabrik itu seraya memegang kepalanya yang sakit.

Neji menepuk jidatnya atas kelakuan kedua temannya ini. _baka... _batin pemuda berambut panjang itu, sementara anggota _**DR **_lainnya hanya menggeleng.

Chouji menatap Sasuke seraya mengunyah _snack_-nya. "tapi... kenapa kita tidak diberi tahu, Sasuke? Kau hanya memberitahu kepada Gaara, Shika, Shino dan Neji saja. Apa kau tidak menganggap kami..." ucap pemuda berbadan gendut itu sedih.

Sasuke melipat tangannya, "kalau aku menceritakan pada kalian, yang ada strategi ini akan bocor ditangan musuh. Lihat saja _baka-Dobe_ itu, begitu mudahnya membeberkan rahasia _**DR **_kepada musuh." Sahut sasuke garang. Yang disebut namanya hanya nyengir seraya mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya dengan wajah tidak bersalah. Sasuke mendengus, "karena itulah aku hanya mengatakan strategi ini kepada anggota yang kutugaskan."

Lee dan Chouji ber-oh ria, sementara Kiba masih tidak mengerti dengan keputusan Sasuke yang sengaja mengumpankan Gaara untuk mendapatkan informasi meski strategi itu berhasil.

Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik itu menatap Sasuke dengan bingung. "ini benar-benar beresiko. Gaara bisa mati kapan saja karena strategi ini, kan?" tukasnya.

Sasuke menatap pecinta anjing itu tajam, "lalu siapa yang seharusnya kujadikan umpan? KAU?"

Kiba menelan ludah keras-keras. Tentu saja dia tidak mau jadi umpan mengingat kondisi Gaara saat itu yang mengenaskan. Lagipula, mungkin saja dia tidak bisa bertahan ditempat busuk itu seperti Gaara. Bisa-bisa nyawanya sudah melayang. Kiba menggeleng cepat-cepat.

"karena itulah, Gaara menjadi umpan yang bagus, dan aku sudah memperkirakan ini." jelas Sasuke. "aku mengatakan strategi ini kepada Shino, Shikamaru, dan Neji karena mereka yang memberi ide dan menyelidiki keberadaan Gaara selama dia disekap."

"dan karena strategi dari Pein ini, kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini." Sahut Shikamaru yang mulai angkat bicara.

Naruto melongo, "LHO? Jadi strategi ini dari Pein?"

Neji mengangguk, "ya, Pein-_sama _ yang menyarankannya kepada Ketua."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. dia teringat dengan Sai yang masih koma. "neji, nanti sore kita ke Konoha Hospital. Aku ingin menjenguk Sai dan Zabuza." Tukasnya.

"baiklah,"

Lee mengangkat tangannya, "WOI, SASUKE~! KITA TIDAK DIAJAK, NIH?"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya karena kekonyolan Lee. "tentu saja kalian ikut, _baka_!" serunya kesal. _hahh~ kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang-orang ini? _batinnya frustasi.

"kudengar Zabuza-_senpai _sudah sadar tadi pagi." Ujar Shino. Pemuda itu tengah memainkan laptopnya.

"benarkah?" sahut Gaara. Bagaimanapun, diantara anggota _**DR**_ yang lain, Gaara lah yang paling dekat dengan pria itu. Gaara sudah tidak sabar untuk membesuknya.

"keadaan Sai yang paling mengkhawatirkan. Bahkan dia belum sadar juga hingga saat ini." ucap Kiba sedih, "aku jadi merasa bersalah karena telah menuduhnya berkhianat hanya karena bukti yang tidak jelas."

Shino menepuk pundak kekasihnya, "kita juga salah, seenaknya menganggap Sai pengkhianat tanpa memastikan dulu buktinya".

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Masih terbayang ucapan Sai saat pemuda itu mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menolong Sasuke. _aku... bukann... pengkhianat, kann... Sasu...ke..._ ucapan Sai terus terngiang di otaknya akhir-akhir ini. sasuke menatap halaman sekolah yang luas. Matanya tertumbuk pada sosok gadis berambut _Indigo_ panjang yang tengah menenangkan gadis berambut _blonde_.

Sasuke mengekori setiap gerak-gerik Hinata dengan mata _ onyx-_nya. Neji mengikuti arah tatapan Sasuke, lalu menyeringai kecil. Anggota **_DR_** yang lain menghela napas panjang. mereka tahu, Sasuke tengah frustasi sekarang. bukan hanya karena seseorang yang tergolek tak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, namun juga karena jawaban dari Hinata yang tak kunjung dilontarkan oleh gadis bermanik lavender itu.

"kau harus menanyakan jawabannya sekarang." gumam Gaara, "lagipula ini sudah mencapai batas satu minggu yang kau tentukan. "

"bukan itu yang kupikirkan." Sahut sasuke.

"lalu apa?" seru Kiba tidak sabar.

Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Manik _onyx_ itu kosong.

lol

Ino menangis tersedu-sedu disamping pemuda berkulit pucat yang tengah koma selama seminggu ini. Ino tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya ini tengah terluka parah. Ino teringat akan ucapan Kiba seminggu yang lalu.

**~flashback~**

_Gadis berambut Blonde itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju operasi yang terletak di lantai teratas Konoha Hospital. Gadis itu khawatir ketika mendapat telepon dari Hinata. Wajah Sai terus terbayang diotaknya, berputar-putar, berulang-ulang, seakan tidak ada hal lain yang dipikirkan Ino selain pemuda berkulit pucat itu. begitu tiba, Ino menatap anggota DR yang menunggu di depan ruang operasi. Tatapan itu, Ino tahu ada yang salah. Ada sesuatu yang sangat salah._

_Pemuda berambut coklat jabrik mendekatinya dengan ekspresi takut, canggung dan cemas. Orang bodoh pun pasti tahu arti sikap Kiba. Ya, Sai dalam bahaya. Kiba berdehem sekaligus menghela napas panjang sebelum mengatakan kebenarannya kepada gadis bermata Aquamarine itu. "Ino..." kiba berdehem sekali lagi, "Sai... dia terluka parah. Kondisinya kritis dan dia sedang menjalani operasi sekarang."_

_Manik Aquamarine itu melelehkan air mata. Hinata terlihat begitu khawatir akan keadaan Ino. Gadis bermata Lavender itu segera memeluk Ino, membuat Ino menumpahkan kesedihannya di bahu Hinata._

_ Sasuke melempar kaleng kopi kosong sekeras-kerasnya, membuat berpasang-pasang mata di rumah sakit menatap pemuda tampan itu. Sasuke mengacak rambut pantat ayamnya. Pemuda itu terlihat begitu lelah dan frustasi. "Sai sekarat karena melindungiku dan aku telah menuduhnya berkhianat." Erang pemuda itu murka._

_Bukan salah Sasuke sepenuhnya. Ino mengerti. Dia mengerti kenapa Sai mengorbankan nyawanya demi Sasuke. Sasuke adalah sahabat yang berarti baginya, lebih dari diri Sai sendiri. Ino tahu, dan Ino mengerti. Sejak awal, Ino mengerti konsekuensinya. Gadis itu tahu, cepat atau lambat, hal ini pasti akan terjadi. Hal yang sangat ditakutkannya. Ino melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata, lalu mencengkram bahu Kiba yang berdiri dihadapannya dan mengguncang-gungang bahu Kiba. "siapa? Siapa yang melakukan ini kepada Sai-kun? Siapa?!" Pekik gadis itu._

_Kiba menelan ludah, "Sakura haruno." Ucap pemuda itu lambat-lambat._

_ Jawaban Kiba semakin menohok gadis itu. Ino menggeleng lemah, nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ino menutup mulutnya. Air mata terus menetes dari mata indahnya. "tidak mungkin..." gumamnya. _

_Kiba menatap gadis itu dengan cemas. Pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. dia tahu, Ino adalah sahabat terdekat Sakura. _

_Ino menghapus air matanya. Tangannya mengepal erat, memperjelas garis-garis jarinya. Kini mata Aquamarine itu tergantikan dengan amarah dan kebencian. "DIMANA BAJINGAN ITU?! DIMANA DIA?!" sungguh, Ino ingin sekali menghajar gadis bersurai pink itu. Ino benar-benar ingin menghajarnya._

_ "dia sudah mendapatkan hukumannya." Tukas Sang bungsu Uchiha. "hukuman yang berkali-kali lipat lebih buruk dibanding apa yang dilakukannya kepada Sai."_

_Naruto menepuk lembut bahu Ino, "simpan amarahmu. Aku tahu kau marah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, dendammu sudah terbalaskan." Ucapnya._

_Ino mengangguk samar. Naruto benar, bukan saatnya gadis itu dikuasi amarah. Gadis itu mendesah, 'Sai... kau tidak boleh mati! Kau tidak boleh mati dan meninggalkan aku sendirian...' pandangan gadis itu memburam. Dalam sekejap Ino pingsan._

**~flashback end~**

Ino menggenggam lembut tangan Sai yang pucat. Tangan Sai terasa begitu dingin. Gadis itu tersenyum miris dan mengeluarkan sekeranjang bunga berwarna ungu muda yang tadi dibawanya. "lihatlah, aku membawakanmu bunga violet. Bukankah kau paling suka bunga ini, Sai? Bunga ini begitu cantik, kan? Kau harus bangun untuk melihatnya, Sai..." Ino kembali terisak. "bangunlah... hiks... hiks..."

Gadis berambut _blonde_ itu terlarut dalam kesedihannya. "Sai... bangunlah brengsek...! apa kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian?! Kenapa kau diam saja? hiks..." Ino mengecup dahi Sai lembut. Air matanya menetes diwajah Sai.

_TOK! TOK! _Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Sai. Ino cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan membuka pintu. Gadis itu sedikit terkejut begitu melihat sekelompok pemuda yang napas berdiri dihadapannya. Ino menghela panjang, lalu menggeleng lemah. "dia belum sadar." Ucapnya.

Shino mengangguk. Pemuda berpenampilan aneh itu menoleh kepada Sasuke yang tengah bersandar di tembok rumah sakit. "kami ingin mengunjunginya."

Ino mempersilahkan mereka untuk masuk. gadis itu duduk disamping kekasihnya.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Kiba.

"keadaannya sudah stabil. lukanya juga sudah hampir sembuh. Tapi entah kenapa dia tidak bangun-bangun juga. Aku takut kalau dia... dia..."

Chouji menepuk bahu Ino, menenangkan gadis yang menjadi temannya sejak kecil itu. "tenanglah, Ino... aku yakin Sai pasti baik-baik saja." pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Ino sedikit lega.

Neji melipat tangannya, "kurasa hanya tinggal menunggu waktu. Sai akan segera sadar."

"apa kau selalu menjaganya, Ino?" seru Shikamaru.

Ino mengangguk. "yah... aku selalu menjaganya setiap hari."

"baguslah. Jika Sai sadar, hubungi kami." Tukas Shikamaru. "kami harus segera pergi ke tempat zabuza."

"baiklah." Jawab Ino.

Para pemuda itu meninggalkan Sai dan Ino. Gadis cantik itu mendesah, lalu menatap Sai dengan lembut. "kau punya teman-teman yang baik, Sai..." gumamnya.

lol

Haku mengupas apel dengan cekatan. Pemuda cantik itu terlihat sumringah karena zabuza sudah tersadar. Zabuzamengamati pemuda berambut hitam itu. sesekali pria itu tersenyum. _Aku masih hidup..._ pikirnya. Zabuza bersyukur atas hal ini. Haku menyodorkan sepotong apel kepada kekasihnya itu. senyum manis tersungging dibibir tipisnya. "ini," ujarnya.

Zabuza membalas senyum Haku, lalu memakan apel itu. "kau sudah menyuapkanku lima buah apel." Tukasnya.

"diamlah." Sergah pemuda cantik itu. "aku ingin memanjakanmu."

Zabuza tertawa kecil. "aku tahu, Sayang..." gumamnya lembut.

"zabuza-_kun..._" ucap Haku, "apa kau masih ingat janjimu saat itu?" tana pemuda itu ragu-ragu.

Zabuza membelai rambut indah Haku dengan lembut. Mata hitamnya melembut. "aku selalu mengingatnya." Bisiknya.

Pipi Haku merona.

_TOK! TOK! _Suara pintu yang diketuk itu membuat keduanya terkejut. Haku segera membuka pintu itu.

"halo, _senpai..._!" sapa Kiba riang.

Haku tercengang. "sedang apa kalian disini?"

"aduh... sambutanmu buruk sekali. yang menolong Zabuza kan kami." Ucap Naruto pura-pura kecewa.

Haku menghela napas panjang, "aku tahu itu. _baka._" Katanya, sedikit menyindir pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Gaara membekap mulut Naruto. "kami datang untuk menjenguk Zabuza-_senpai_." Tukasnya datar.

Haku mengangguk, "masuklah."

Kesembuilan remaja itu segera memasuki ruangan Zabuza. Zabuza sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka.

"_senpai_," sapa Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah itu menyeringai.

Zabuza membalas seriangan Gaara. "senang melihatmu masih hidup, bocah."

"cih. Justru aku yang beruntung melihatmu masih hidup." Balas pemuda bertato 'Ai' itu.

Sasuke menatap Zabuza. "bagimana keadaanmu?"

"semakin lama semakin baik." Jawabnya. "kutebak kalian mengunjungiku untuk menanyakan sesuatu."

Sasuke terseyum kecil, "kau benar."

Zabuza mendesah. "sudah kuduga." Gumamnya. "apa yang ingin kau tanyakan."

Sasuke menatap Zabuza tajam. "katakan padaku. bagaimana bisa kau menjadi anak buah Sakura. bagaimana bisa dia mengumpulkan anak buah sebanyak itu?"  
Zabuza menghela napas sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan sang pangeran Uchiha. Matanya menerawang jauh. "kami semua memiliki latar belakang yang sama." Zabuza memulai ceritanya.

Anggota _**DR**_ menyimak cerita zabuza dengan seksama.

"aku hidup sebatang kara sejak kecil. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa orangtuaku. Aku bertahan hidup mati-matian, tentu itu sangat sulit mengingat usiaku yang masih muda."

"lalu?"

Neji melotot pada Lee. Lee langsung terdiam begitu melihat tatapan mematikan dari sang _bunke_ Hyuuga itu.

Zabuza melanjutkan ceritanya, "saat usiaku tujuh tahun, dia menolongku."

"dia siapa?" sahut Naruto tidak sabar.

"ayah Sakura."

"APA?!"

_**BUGH!**_ Gaara menjitak kepala naruto dengan keras, membuat si pirang itu kesakitan.

Zabuza menatap mata_ Onyx_ sasuke. "aku yakin kalian pasti tahu perkerjaan keluarga Haruno, kan. Mereka memiliki tempat penampungan anak-anak terlantar seperti kami."

Mata Onyx Sasuke menajam. "jadi kau..."

Zabuza mengangguk. "aku adalah salah satu anak yang dirawat oleh mereka."

Suasana terasa kaku.

Zabuza kembali melanjutkan ceritanya, "awalnya mereka memperlakukan kami dengan baik. Bahkan kami disekolahkan dan dapat mendapatkan perkerjaan dengan mudah untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami. Tapi... setelah ayah Sakura meninggal dua tahun lalu, mereka berubah." Zabuza mendengus, "aku beruntung sudah keluar dari tempat penampungan itu. aku bekerja di jasa pengiriman untuk kebutuhan sehari-hari dan menyewa sebuah apaetemen kecil di pinggir kota. Terkadang aku menunjungi tempat penampungan itu, namun aku terkejut ketika tempat itu menjadi tempat yang kejam. Mereka melatih para penghuni yang ada dengan bela diri yang keras. Keluarga Haruno tidak menampung anak dibawah umur dua belas tahun lagi. saat aku melihat keadaan mereka, aku merasa kecewa."

"tapi kau tetap bergabung dengan mereka...!" seru Lee.

Zabuza mengangguk, mengerti akan kemarahan pemuda beralis tebal itu. "aku terpaksa." Tuturnya. "gadis licik itu menghubungi semua anak yang telah diasuh oleh ayahnya dan mengancam mereka jika mereka tidak mau menuruti keinginannya." Zabuza melirik Haku. "saat itu aku sudah tinggal dengan Haku. Dia memaksaku untuk bergabung dengan mereka dan mengancamku agar kehilangan pekerjaanku kalau aku menolak."

Haku tersentak mendengar penuturan Zabuza. Selama ini, dia tidak pernah tahu tentang pengancaman itu. _kenapa... kenapa zabuza tidak menceritakannya padaku?_ batin pemuda itu. _kenapa aku tidak mengerti kesulitan Zabuza selama ini? kekasih macam apa aku?!_ rutuknya pada dirinya sendiri.

"kau tahu, sangat sulit untuk mencari pekerjaan. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan pekerjaanku karena aku harus memenuhi kebutuhanku dan Haku. Jadi aku bergabung dengan mereka."

"bagaimana dengan Suigetsu? Dia bilang dia hanya mengikuti Sakura karena Sakura berjanji untuk membayarnya?" tanya Shikamaru menyelidik.

Zabuza mengangguk. "itu benar. Suigetsu sedikit berbeda. Dia hanya dijadikan umpan. Gadis licik itu tidak mungkin mengutus salah satu dari kami karena ada kemungkinan kebocoran informasi. Karena itu dia mengutus Suigetsu dan berjanji memberinya imbalan."

"tidak kusangka, dia benar-benar licik." tukas Neji.

Zabuza menatap langit malam dari balik jendela kamarnya. "dia sudah merencanakan ini dengan matang. Kurasa dia sudah menyukaimu sejak lama, Uchiha."

Sasuke berdecih, "aku tidak peduli." Sahutnya tajam.

"lalu, bagaimana dia sekarang?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Sasuke menyerahkan hukuman gadis itu pada Akatsuki. Kami juga tidak pernah bertemu dengan mereka sejak saat itu." pemuda berambut nanas itu menguap.

"terima kasih sudah berpihak pada kami, _Senpai_. Dan aku memperlakukan Gaara dengan baik...!" seru Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Zabuza menatap mereka, setengah tidak percaya atas apa yang dilihatnya. Awalnya pria itu mengira _**DR**_ adalah kumpulan orang kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Namun ada satu hal yang dia tahu dari mereka sekarang. mereka begitu menghargai persahabatan yang mereka buat.

"begitu, ya..." gumamnya. "kurasa aku tidak menyesal telah menolong bocah itu."

"oh iya!" Lee baru teringat. pemuda itu menyodorkan sekeranjang apel dan menyerahkannya pada Haku.

"oleh-oleh dari kami. Sebagai tanda terima kasih." Ujar Lee.

Zabuza menatap nanar pada buah berwarna merah itu. haku menerimanya dengan senang. pria itu menghela napas panjang, _hah? Apel lagi, ya..._ batinnya.

"terima kasih atas informasinya, _senpai_. Cepat sembuh ya! Kami pergi dulu." Seru Naruto.

Zabuza mengangguk. Anggota _**DR**_ segera meninggalkan ruangan itu. Haku menatap kepergian mereka. Pemuda cantik itu menghela napas panjang, "mereka baik sekali, ya?"

Zabuza tersenyum. "ya. Mereka memang baik." Zabuza menggenggam tangan Haku. "setelah aku sembuh, aku akan memenuhi janjiku. Kita akn memulai hidup baru.

Haku _blushing_ begitu mendengar ucapan Zabuza. Pemuda cantik itu jadi salah tingkah. "a-eh, a-akan kuiriskan apel lagi...!" serunya panik. Haku bersiap untuk mengambil apel lagi.

Zabuza menarik tangan Haku dengan keras, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dipelukannya. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Haku. Haku menahan napasnya.

"saat ini aku ingin memakanmu." Bisik Zabuza.

Haku meneguk ludahnya. Dalam sekejap zabuza telah melumat bibirnya yang ranum. Mengecupnya dengan penuh cinta.

lol

"HAHH~! KAU LAGI?! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU TERUS!" Teriakan Suigetsu menggema di koridor sekolah.

Pemuda berambut putih panjang itu terlihat murka begitu melihat sesosok pria berwajah hiu yang tengah tersenyum mesum padanya. Demi _kami-sama_! Kenapa pria bertampang seram ini terus mengikutinya?

Kisame terkekeh menanggapi kemarahan Suigetsu. _Hahh, dia semakin manis kalau sedang marah~!_ Seru partner Itachi itu dalam hati. "astaga... ternyata kau suka mencari perhatian, ya? Lihat, semua orang memandang kita, lho..."

Benar juga, sekarang seisi sekolah sedang menatap mereka berdua dengan penasaran.

"CIH! AKU PERGI...!" Suigetsu bermaksud lekas pergi dari pria seram itu.

namun tiba-tiba Kisame mencengkram tangannya dengan cepat.

"WUAH!" pekik pemuda bermata _Amethys_ itu.

Kisame segera membekap mulut Suigetsu dengan tangannya. Suigetsu meronta-ronta. "HMMM! HHHM! HMGH...!" Erang Suigetsu panik.

"sedang bersenang-senang, _senpai?_" terdengar Suara berat itu.

Kisame tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke. "YOO~ SASUKE...!" Seru Kisame. Tangannya masih membekap mulut Suigetsu.

Sasuke mendengus, "akhir-akhir ini aku tidak melihat kalian." Tukasnya langsung.

"ada pemberontakan di Mizugakure dan kami baru datang hari ini." jelas pria berwajah hiu itu.

"dimana _baka-aniki_?"

"Itachi masih dimarkas. Ketua menyuruhku menyampaikan pesan padamu. Mereka mengundang kalian untuk datang ke markas kami besok."

Sasuke mengangguk cepat. "baiklah. Kami akan datang. Teruskan kegiatanmu." Kata Uchiha muda itu.

Kisame terkekeh, "dengan senang hati."

"dan jangan lupa..."

"ADUHH~!" Kisame berteriak kesakitan. Pria itu memegang tangannya yang berdarah.

Sasuke memutar mata _Onyx_-nya. "... gigi Suigetsu tajam." Gumamnya terlambat.

Suigetsu berlari secepat-cepatnya. Kisame berlari dibelakangnya. "TUNGGU AKU

SUI-_CHAN...!_"

Seisi koridor _sweatdrop_. Sasuke menepuk jidatnya, "ck... sial sekali _aniki_ mendapat partner seperti itu." mata pemuda Uchiha itu menangkap Sosok Hinata.

Gadis berambut Indigo itu tengah menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Sasuke mengikuti gadis itu. begitu tiba, Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata hingga punggung gadis itu menabrak tembok. Sasuke mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka.

Hinata tersentak akan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu, terlebih mata _Onyx _itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang menuntut.

"katakan padaku, apa jawabanmu Hinata?!" ucap Sasuke kasar.

Hinata menelan ludahnya keras-keras. Sudah diduganya, pasti Sasuke akan meminta jawaban darinya. Hinata terdiam. dia tahu, Sasuke mencintainya dan dia juga mencintai pemuda itu. tapi, apakah Sasuke akan terus mencintainya? Hinata tidak yakin. Bisa saja pemuda itu tertarik dengan gadis lain suatu saat, mengingat Sasuke adalah _playboy_ nomor satu di KHS. _Apakah aku bisa mempercayainya? _batin Hinata bertanya-tanya.

"jawab aku!" seru Sasuke tidak sabar.

Hinata tersentak. "a-ano... s-sasuke-_kun_..."dia bingung harus menjawab apa.

"ini sudah lebih dari satu minggu. Dan setiap bertemu denganku, kau selalu menghindar. Apa kau begitu membenciku?!"

"TIDAK!" Sergah Hinata. "A-aku tidak membenci sasuke-_kun_..." _ya. Aku tidak lagi membencinya_. "aku... a-aku hanya... ragu."

Tatapan Sasuke semakin menajam, "apa yang kau ragukan?" suara Sasuke semakin memberat, membuat Hinata gemetar.

Gadis itu menatap takut-takut _Onyx_ Sasuke dengan mata _Lavender_-nya. "a-apakah Sasuke-_kun_ akan terus men-mencintaiku?"

Sasuke mengecup bibir Hinata singkat. Pemuda itu menatap dalam-dalam mata Lavender Hinata. "aku mencintaimu sejak dulu dan itu tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun." Ucapnya serius

Pipi Hinata memerah mendengar ucapan Sasuke. _Aku percaya. Aku percaya Sasuke-kun akan terus mencintaiku. Aku percaya..._ batin Hinata mantap. "A-aku... aku mencintai Sasuke-_kun..._" jawab Hinata.

Sasuke tersenyum senang. Tanpa menunggu lagi, pemuda itu langsung mengecup bibir Hinata. Perlahan sasuke membasahi bibir Hinata menggungakan Lidahnya yang panjang. Hinata menutup matanya, merasakan sensasi dari kecupan-kecupan Sasuke. Sasuke mulai menyesapi bibir ranumnya. Hinata menahan napasnya mati-matian. Pipinya semakin memerah. gadis itu membuka bibirnya, memberikan akses Sasuke untuk memasukinya. Lidah keduanya saling bertautan, menimbulkan decakan keras di setiap kecupannya. Hinata mengerang. Tangannya menyusupi rambut _Raven_ sang kekasih, membuat Sasuke semakin tergoda. Lidah Sasuke semakin liar, menyusuri setiap bagian dari mulut Hinata, menyesap aroma _Lavender_ yang menguar dari gadis itu. tetesan saliva mengalir dari sudur mulut keduanya. Napas Hinata terputus-putus, gadis itu meronta.

Sasuke beralih pada leher gadis itu. hinata segera menghirup udara sepuas-puasnya. Sasuke membuka kancing Hinata, membuat gadis itu semakin malu karena Sasuke memandangnya dengan penuh nafsu.

"J-jangan menatapku seperti itu... a-aku malu..." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu mulai menyesapi leher Hinata.

"nghh... ahh...!" Hinata mengerang.

"kau milikku." Bisik Sasuke tepat disamping telinganya. Sasuke kembali mengecup kulit Hinata, menimbulkan _kissmark_ kemerahan dileher gadis itu. "kau benar-benar... nikmat, Hinata..." tukasnya lagi.

Hinata kembali mendesah..

Setelah membuat banyak bercak-bercak merah di kulut gadis itu, Sasuke mulai menyusuri dada Hinata yang masih mengenakan Bra.

"sa-sasuke... ahh...!" hinata tersentak begitu Sasuke melepas Bra-nya. "ah... j-jangan disitu...!"

Sasuke tidak mengindahkan ucapan Hinata. Tanpa aba-aba, Sasuke langsung menggigit lembut puting Hinata, membuat gadis itu memekik menahan sensasi di bagian sensitifnya. Sasuke memainkan lidahnya, mengintari puting Hinata dan sesekali menggigitnya dengan lembut.

"sassuke... a-ah.." Hinata menggeliat.

"kau sangat menggoda Hinata. Dan ini..." sasuke mencubit puncak payudara Hinata. "benar-benar menantang."

"sasu... ahh... Hentikan!" Hinata mendorong Sasuke. "j-jangan disini..." mintanya memohon.

"siapa peduli? Toh tidak ada orang disini..."

"t-tapi..."

"yang dibawah ini tidak bisa menunggu, Hinata." Sasuke menunjuk kejantanannya yang setengah terbangun dibalik celananya.

Hinata menelan ludahnya keras-keras. "ku-kumohon jangan disini Sasuke-_kun..._"

Sasuke melipat tangannya, setengah kecewa dengan jawaban Hinata. Pemuda itu menatap mata Levender Hinata, mendominasinya. "baiklah. Cepat rapikan bajumu."

"e-eh?" Seru Hinata tidak mengerti. Namun gadis itu segera melakukan perintah Sang pangeran iblis.

Sasuke langsung mencengkram tanagn gadis itu kuat-kuta, membuat Hinata kesakitan. "sa-sasuke-_kun..._ memangnya kita mau kemana...?"

Sasuke menunjukkan _devil smirk_-nya. "tentu saja melanjutkan yang tadi. Di apartemenku."

"A-APA?!" sentak Hinata, terkejut dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"kau tidak akan bisa menolak, Hinata." Tukas sang iblis licik. "ayo, kita pergi."

lol

Hinata sedikit tercengang begitu melihat apartemen Sasuke. dia baru pertama kali memasuki apartemen mewah ini meskipun gadis itu kaya raya. Mengingat keluarga Hyuuga sangat sederhana, jadi Hinata tinggal di tumah bergaya tradisional, sangat bertolak belakang dengan apartemen modern di pusat kota. Kesan maskulin begitu terasa di apartemen itu. semua perabotannya terlihat begitu berkelas dan tertata dengan apik. Begitu pula kamar Sasuke. kamarnya terkesan begitu rapi dan maskulin.

Sasuke menggerutu, "aku tidak mengajakmu kesini untuk mengagumi apartemenku, Hinata." Tukasnya.

"_go-gomen..."_ jawab Hinata lembut.

Sasuke langsung menghempaskan tubuh gadis itu ke ranjangnya. Hinata sedikit kaget atas serangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba itu. _sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan kejutan-kejutan seperti ini..._ pikir Hinata. Tanpa menunggu, Sasuke membuka satu-persatu kancing seragamnya dan melemparnya dengan asal. Hinata menelan ludah dengan keras begitu melihat tubuh bidang Sasuke yang terkesan..._sexy_. hei, meskipun sudah pernah bercinta dengan Sasuke, gadis itu hanya melihat tubuhb bawah Sasuke, kan? Apalagi saat itu Sasuke memaksanya, mana sempat Hinata menikmati pemandangan yang baru disadarinya 'menggoda ini? _aduh... apa yang kupikirkan, Sih?_ Rutuk Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk menahan malu.

Sasuke memanfaatkan kesempatan ini saat Hinata tengah terpesona olehnya. Pemuda itu langsung mendorongnya hingga Hinata terjerembab ke ranjang.

"hmmph!" sasuke mencium bibirnya dengan ganas, membuat Hinata mengerang erotis.

Lidah Sasuke terus menelusup ke dalam mulut Hinata. Lidah mereka besatu, terus bergulat hingga saliva menetes dari mulut keduanya. Hinata membiarkan the great devilish prince itu mendominasinya. Toh memang Sasuke lebih berpengalaman dari dirinya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawah Hinata dan melumatnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu merasakan nyeri , mendadak Hinata merasa terbakar. Napasnya terputus-putus, namun Sasuke masih melanjutkan ciumannya. Lidahnya terus menyapu bibir Hinata. Kazama melepaskan kecupannya begitu Hinata lemas.

"hah~" belum sempat Hinata bernapas lega, Sasuke menggigit lehernya.

"sassuke... agh!" desah Hinata. Gadis itu meremas rambut _Raven_ Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali membuat _kissmark _di leher jenjang kekasihnya, meninggalkan banyak bercak kemerahan disana.

Sasuke melepas seragam hinata dengan paksa dan melemparnya kesembarang tempat. Sapuan lidahnya dikulit Hinata membuat gadis itu merinding. Sasuke membalikkan tubuh Hinata dan memeluknya erat dari berlakang. Perlahan tangannya meraba perut hinata yang rata dan halus, lalu semakin keatas... semakin ke atas... mata Hinata membulat tangan Sasuke menelusup ke balik Bra-nya. Sasuke menyeringai senang. Pemuda itu meremas payudara Hinata yang besar.

"AGH! Sa...suke... NGH!" Pekik Hinata, menahan gairahnya dari reaksi-reaksi aneh yang diterima tubuhnya.

Sasuke mendekatkan bibirnya ditelinga Hinata, "kau sangat sensitif,_ Hime_." Bisiknya sensual.

Bra Hinata terlepas begitu saja, membuat tubuh bagian atas Hinata terekspos polos tanpa sehelai benang pun.

"sa-sasuke... ngh...!"

Sasuke mengocok payudara Hinata, membuat gadis itu menggelinjang erotis. Payudaranya terus diremas dengan kuat oleh tangan cekatan Sasuke. perlahan dada Hinata memerah.

"anghh..."

Sasuke terkekeh, "kau menikmatinya, _Hime_? Hanya dengan tanganku? mudah sekali membuatmu terangsang." Ejeknya, lalu mulai mengulum puting Hinata.

"Kyaa~! Sakit...!" hinata menjerit keras karena Sasuke menggigit putingnya dengan kuat.

_Perih. _Hinata meronta-ronta, namun Sasuke terus menghisap kedua dadanya secara bergantian.

"seharusnya dada besarmu itu mengeluarkan air susu." Tukas Sasuke. "yah... mungkin akan keluar kalau kita punya anak."

Hinata tercengang dengan penuturan sang bungsu Uchiha itu. "A-ANAK?!"

Sasuke tersenyum, "tenang saja. aku tidak akan membuatmu hamil sekarang." sasuke mengeluarkan sebutir pil dari saku celananya dan menyerahkannya kepada Hinata. "minum ini."

Hinata menatap lekat-lekat pil itu. sasuke beranjak sejenak dan kembali dengan sebotol air ditangannya. pemuda itu menyerahkannya kepada Hinata.

Hinata langsung meminum pil itu.

"kita lanjutkan." Ucap Sasuke.

Hinata _blushing_.

Tangan kanan Sasuke mulai menelusup ke balik rok sekolah Hinata. Hinata menggeleng cepat begitu jari sasuke menusuk selangkangannya yang masih dibalut _underwear_.

"AHH!" Hinata terlonjak.

Sasuke melepas rok dan _underwear_ Hinata yang mengganggu. Hinata menutup wajahnya, malu.

"jangan tutup wajahmu." Perintah Sasuke.

Pipin Hinata memerah saat Sasuke menatap intens kemaluannya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis, "ck... rupanya kau belum basah." Gumamnya seraya mengamati lubang Hinata. JLEP! Sasuke menusukkan dua jarinya ke lubang Hinata.

"AGH...!" Hinata mengerang kesakitan. Refleks, gadis itu mencakari punggung Sasuke yang berada diatasnya.

"hn, kau liar juga." komentar sang Uchiha muda. Sasuke menambah satu jari lagi di lubang Hinata.

"AGHH~! Sa-sakit sasu...ke... lepas!"

Sasuke menggeleng. Dia semakin cepat memainkan jarinya didalam lubang sempit Hinata. _Ck... padahal sudah pernah kumasuki, tapi masih sempit juga..._ pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke terus mengocok lubang Hinata dengan ketiga jarinya. Hinata menggelinjang begitu jari Sasuke menyentuh titik spotnya.

"AHHH...!" nikmat. Lubang Hinata sudah mulai basah.

Sasuke terlihat senang. Pemuda itu melepas celananya sendiri. Hinata mendelik begitu melihat penisnya yang besar. Sasuke memposisikan penisnya ang sudah mengang di bibir lubang Hinata.

"KYAA~! ANGHH!" Hinata menjerit sekeras-kerasnya begitu batang kemaluan Sasuke memasuki lubang sempitnya. Mata Lavendernya meneteskan air mata. "s-sakit... sasuke-_kun_..." Keluhnya.

"ck... terlalu sempit." Ujar pemuda itu. sasuke langsung menyodok kemaluan Hinata dengan hentakan keras.

"anggnhh...! nghh!" Hinata meremas ranjang dengan keras. Rasanya sakit dan perih ketika sasuke memasukkan kejantanannya.

Sasuke tidak menunggu Hinata beradaptasi dengan miliknya yang besar. Dia langsung memainkan penisnya di dalam Hinata dengan hentakan-hentakan keras.

"ngannhhh... ahkk.. anghh!" erang Hinata di setiap hentakannya.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Berkali-kali penisnya menghantam titik spot Hinata. Hinata menggelinjang. Mendadak rasa nyeri tergantikan dengan kenikmatan.

"ngghh... Sasu...keh...! AHH! Lebih... Cepat..." ucapan Hinata yang erotis itu semakin membakar gairah sang iblis.

Sasuke terus menyodok Hinata dengan cepat. Pikiran Hinata melebur, tergantikan dengan kenikmatan yang menjalar diseluruh tubuhnya. Sang putri Hyuuga terhanyut dalam permainan pangeran Uchiha.

"ngghhh... Ahhh! Sasuke... aku... ngghh... mau...keluar...!" racau Hinata. Gadis itu akan mencapai klimaksnya. " AGH...!" _**CROT, CROT, CROT!**_ Badan Hinata lemas seketika.

Sasuke masih terus menyodok lubang Hinata. "kau benar-benar... enak, Hinata." Gumamnya.

Sosokan Sasuke kembali membuat Hinata terangsang.

"aghh... cepat... anghh... ayo... sassu...ke..."

Lubang Hinata berdenyut-denyut, meremas penis Sasuke dengan kuat. Kejantanan Sasuke semakin menegang.

"AHKK...! SASUKE...!" Hinata meneriakkan nama kekasihnya. Tangannya meremas rambut Sasuke dengan erat. Gadis itu akan klimaks untuk kedua kalinya.

"hng! _**CROT!CROT!CROT!**_ Sasuke dan Hinata menyempotkan cairan mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke mencabut penisnya dari lubang Hinata. Pemuda itu menghempaskan diri disamping gadis yang disukainya. Hinata mengatur napasnya, lalu sang Souke Hyuuga itu mulai memejamkan matanya karena kelelahan.

Sasuke mengamati wajah cantik Hinata. Perlahan tangannya menyusuri wajah itu. sesekali sasuke mencium pipi Hinata. Sasuke tersenyum. Pemuda itu memeluk tubuh Hinata erat. Akhirnya, Hinata menjadi miliknya. Ya, hinata adalah miliknya.

lol

Temari menghela napas panjang. ditatapnya pemuda berambut nanas yang tengah tertidur disampingnya. Gadis cantik berkuncir empat itu menggerutu kesal. _ck... padahal susah-susah aku minta izin ke Gaara dan Kankurou untuk kencan, tapi si pemalas ini malah tidur..._ batinnya kesal. yah, sebagai kakak dari kedua saudara lelaki yang _sister_ _complex_ memang susah bagi Temari untuk mempunyai pacar. Seingat gadis itu, hanya Shikamaru saja pemuda yang berhasil mendekatinya dan mendapat restu dari kedua adiknya meski harus dipantau oleh mereka berdua. Dan sekarang? yang benar saja! pemuda jenius itu malah tidur ketika kencan. Temari mengepalkan tangannya. Gadis cantik itu murka.

_**BUAGH!**_ Dipukulnya kepala Nanas Shikamaru. Pemuda itu terbangun karena serangantiba-tiba itu. sang jenius mengelus kepalanya yang kesakitan. "Agh... Temari. Apa yang kau lakukan?!" gerutu Shikamaru seraya menguap lebar (kok sempet?).

Tidak seperti biasanya, kali ini Temari menangis.

Shikamaru tercengang. Ya, memang dia biasa mendapat kemarahan dari Temari. Namun ini pertama kalinya pemuda itu melihat gadis sekuat Temari menangis dihadapannya. Dan terlebih lagi, dia yang membuat kekasihnya menangis! _Shit! Kalau Gaara dan Kankurou tahu aku membuat kakak tersayangnya menangis, bisa dipastikan aku akan mati, _rutuknya dalam hati.

"HIKS... KAU BRENGSEK, SHIKA...!" pekik Temari. "KAU KIRA AKU SESABAR APA MENGHADAPI KELAKUANMU?! KAU YANG MENGAJAKKU KENCAN, TAPI MALAH KAU YAN MENGACUHKANKU." Ucap Temari geram. "kukira kau lebih dewasa dari teman-teman seusiamu. Tapi kau sama saja, kau kekanak-kanakan!"

Shikamaru mendesah, "_mendokusei_~"

Temari terperanjat atas jawaban Shikamaru yang ambigu. Merepotkan? Merepotkan katanya? Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya begitu acuh padanya? Temari kecewa. Cukup! Dia muak dengan semua ini. _AKU TIDAK TAHAN LAGI!_ jeritnya dalam hati. isakan Temari semakin jelas. "KITA PUTUS! AKU SUDAH MUAK DENGANMU!"

Shikamaru mendelik, tidak percaya dengan kata yang dilontarkan Temari. Matanya menatap tajam ke dalam mata Temari, menyorotkan keseriusan. Temari berdebar-debar. Gadis itu berlari, berniat segera pergi dari pemuda itu. sekarang. secepatnya. _**GREP!**_ Tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkram tangannya dan memeluknya dengan erat dari belakang. Manik _green_ Temari membulat. Gadis itu meronta-ronta. "lepaskan aku!"

"tidak akan." Sahut Shikamaru. Pemuda itu menopang dagunya di bahu temari. "kau tidak akan kulepaskan sampai kapanpun juga." bisik pemuda Nara itu tegas.

Temari terkejut akan ucapan Shikamaru. Gadis itu semakin sesenggukan.

"maafkan aku, Temari. Aku memang tidak peka." Pemuda itu membalikkan tubuh Temari dengan cepat. "ulurkan tanganmu." Minta Shikamaru, sedikit memerintah.

Perlahan Temari mengulurkan tangannya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa pemuda itu menyuruhnya mengulurkan tangannya.

Perlahan Shikamaru mengeluarkan sebuah benda kecil dari sakunya. Sebuah cincin, dengan desain sederhana bertahtahkan sebuah kristal kecil diatasnya. Shikamaru memasang cincin itu di jari manis Temari. Air mata Temari meleleh. Tidak pernah disangkanya Shikamaru melakukan hal seromantis ini.

Mata keduanya bertemu.

"aku tidak ingin hubungan kita sekedar main-main belaka." Ucap Shikamaru, terdengar begitu dalam. "kau benar, aku memang tidak dewasa dan tidak memenuhi harapanmu. Mungkin sikapku terlalu acuh padamu selama ini. tapi, inilah aku. aku tidak bisa memaksamu untuk menerimaku. Kau harus menentukan pilihanmu sendiri." tukasnya.

Temari terpaku.

"kau memang gadis yang baik, Temari. Selama ini kau sabar menghadapi kebiasaanku yang mengesalkan dan kau tidak begitu merepotkan dari gadis-gadis yang kukenal. Kau telah memberikan kebahagiaan di hidupku yang membosankan. Kurasa, aku tidak bisa berubah—kau tahu itu. tapi aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu marah." Mata obsidian Shikamaru melembut. Digenggamnya tangan Temari erat. "menikahlah denganku."

Temari tercengang. Mata _green_ gadis itu membulat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Pipinya memerah. "bo-bodoh... kita masih sekolah, kan!" seru gadis itu malu-malu.

Shikamaru tersenyum, "kita akan menikah setelah lulus. Tunggulah aku, dua tahun lagi." putusnya. "kau bersedia menjadi pendampingku kelak?"

Gadis berkuncir empat itu berkaca-kaca. Perlahan gadis itu mengangguk.

Tak menunggu lama, Shika mengecup bibir Temari dengan lembut. Temari membalas ciuman Shikamaru. Mereka melebur menjadi satu. Begitu hangat, begitu manis. Sekan hati keduanya telah terikat, tak terpisahkan. Shikamaru melepas ciumannya, lalu memeluk Temari dengan lembut. "aku janji, aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi. jadi, berhentilah menangis."

Temari memukul dada Shikamaru. "bodoh... ini tangis kebahagiaan, tahu!" tukasnya.

Shikamaru teringat sesuatu. "oh iya, aku melupakan satu hal." Ucapnya. Pemuda itu kembali merogoh sakunya, kali ini mengeluarkan kotak kecil berwarna merah. Temari tercengang, gadis itu tidak siap mendapatkan kejutan lagi. perlahan Shikamaru membuka kotak kecil itu, isinya kalung dengan liontin kipas yang dibelinya tempo hari. "selamat ulang tahun, sayang."

Temari menutup mulutnya, menahan teriakan bahagia yang bisa dilontarkannya kapan saja. gadis itu benar-benar tidak percaya. _Benarkah dia Shikamaru yang kukenal? Kenapa mendadak dia menjadi romantis?_ Pikirnya.

Shikamaru membalikkan badan Temari. Diambilnya kalung itu dari kotak dan memasangnya pada leher jenjang sang kekasih.

"katakan padaku, Shika? Sejak kapan kau mempersiapkan semua ini?" tanya Temari penasaran. "ini semua barang-barang mahal. Bagaimana bisa kau..."

"aku bekerja sambilan di tempat _Tou-san_. Karena itu aku jarang bisa bertemu denganmu." Sahut Shikamaru. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut nanasnya. "aku sempat khawatir Gaara memberitahumu tentang kalung itu. meskipun dia bukan tipe cerewet, bagaimanapun dia begitu protektif padamu."

"eh?! Gaara tahu?" seru Temari.

Shikamaru mengangguk malas. _**DRRT, DRRRRT!**_ Ponselnya bergetar. Rupanya telepon dari Ino. _"Shika...!" _seru suara Ino, gadis itu terdengar semangat.

"_mendokusei. _ada apa, hah?" seru pemuda itu malas. Nampaknya Shikamaru kembali ke sifatnya semula.

_"SAI...! DIA... DIA SUDAH SADAR!"_ Teriak suara diseberang sana.

"benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi yang lain." Shikamaru memutus teleponnya.

Temari menatap kekasihnya dengan penasaran. "ada apa, Shika?" tanyanya. Gadis itu menggenggam tangan Shikamaru dengan erat.

"ino. Dia bilang, Sai sudah sadar." Jawab Shikamaru.

"eh? Benarkah? Syukurlah." Tentu saja Temari tahu kalau Sai sedang terluka parah saat mereka bertarung dari Gaara.

Shikamaru mengetik _e-mail_nya dengan cepat. _**SAI SUDAH SADAR**_. Pemuda itu segera mengirimkannya kepada semua anggota _**DR**_. Shikamaru menepuk bahu Temari. "ayo, kita pergi."

"kemana?" ujar Temari bingung.

"menjenguk Sai. Anggota **_DR_** yang lain akan kesana."

Temari mengangguk, "baiklah."

Shikamaru membelai rambut Temari lembut. Ia tahu sekarang, bahwa cinta tidak semerepotkan yang ia kira.

lol

Sai memendang sekumpulan violet yang tengah terpajang di meja. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat bunga itu, Sai merasa tenang. Ada sesuatu dari violet yang bisa membuatnya tentram. Ino tersenyum lega, Kekasihnya sudah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya. Diamatinya wajah Sai yang pucat. Tidak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu. mata _Aquamarine _Ino berkaca-kaca. Sai terkejut dengan reaksi Ino yang tiba-tiba. "Ino, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya pemuda itu.

In menggeleng, "bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya senang kau masih hidup." Jawab gadis berambut _blonde_ itu.

"benarkah? tapi dari buku yang kubaca, orang yang menangis itu karena sedih atau terharu." Tukas pemuda itu.

Ino menepuk jidatnya, "ini namanya terharu, _baka._"

Sai mengangguk, "jadi terharu itu senang ya?" ucap sang pemuda tanpa ekspresi itu. "aku baru tahu." Sahutnya datar.

Ino melongo. _Astaga... rupanya Sai belum sembuh total. Kurasa ada masalah diotaknya... _batin Ino. "err... kau tidak lapar, Sai? Tadi aku buat makan malam untukku. Tapi lebih baik buatmu saja." tawarnya.

Sai mengangguk. Digenggamnya tangan Ino dengan penuh perasaan. Perlahan pemuda itu tersenyum. Bukan, bukan senyum palsu seperti biasanya, melainkan senyum tulus yang hangat. Ino tercengang. Meskipun Sai sering tersenyum, tak pernah dilihatnya senyum Sai yang begini lembut. _Apa benar ini Sai? Sepertinya sesuatu memang salah diotaknya..._

_**TOK!TOK!TOK!**_ Ino dan Sai memandang pintu kamar mereka. Ino melepaskan genggaman tangan Sai. "akan kubuka pintu itu." tukasnya.

Perlahan gadis itu memutar gagang pintu.

"Ino." Ucap suara berat yang memanggil namanya. Shikamaru.

"akhirnya kalian datang juga." sahut gadis itu lega. Para anggota _**DR**_ sudah berkumpul, begitu pula Temari, Matsuri, Tenten dan Hinata yang diajak oleh kekasih mereka untuk ikut menjenguk Sai.

"sejak tadi aku khawatir dengan keadaannya. Sai memang sudah sadar, tapi dia jadi sedikit... aneh. Sifatnya tiba-tiba lembut dan..."

"itu tidak aneh. Dia hanya terlalu senang." Sahut Neji. Pemuda berambut panjang itu jadi meragukan Ino yang merupakan kekasih Sai.

"oh... begitu? Kalau begitu masuklah." Ino membuka lebar pintu untuk mereka. Satu-persatu dari mereka memasuki kamar Sai.

Sai sedikit terkejut atas kedatangan mereka. _Bukankah mereka semua menganggapku pengkhianat? kenapa mereka kemari? _Pikir pemuda itu.

Sasuke menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Gadis berambut Indigo itu mengerti kalau Sasuke tengah merasa bersalah karena telah menganggap Sai berkhianat. Perlahan Hinata menepuk bahu Sasuke, mencoba menenangkan pemuda tampan itu. sesaat keheningan melanda diantara mereka.

"bagaimana keadaanmu, Sai?" tanya Naruto. nada suaranya terdengar seperti biasa, ceria dan tidak dibuat-buat. Pemuda itu telah memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

Sai tidak menduga Naruto dapat bersikap seperti biasanya, seakan-akan tidak terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka. "aku baik-baik saja. seperti yang kau lihat." Jawab Sai kaku.

"yah... kau memang punya semangat masa muda, Sai!" seru Rock Lee semangat.

Pemuda pucat itu terkekeh kecil. "maaf. Tapi aku tidak mau disamakan denganmu. Orang aneh." Sahutnya.

"apa?! Kau bilang aku aneh, orang pucat?!" Lee mengacak rambut hitam Sai dengan gemas.

Rasanya sudah lama Sai tidak merasakan kehangatan ini dari seorang teman. Pemuda itu tersenyum senang.

Sasuke terdiam. tidak pernah dilihatnya seperti ini. _dia sudah berubah, tidak sekaku biasanya,_ pikir sang bungsu Uchiha. "kau benar-benar bodoh, memutuskan mengorbankan nyawamu untukku yang jelas-jelas menuduhmu sembarangan." Ucap Sasuke. bagaimanapun pemuda itu ingin mendapatkan penjelasan dari Sai.

Sai menghela napas panjang, "itu adalah hal paling penting yang pernah kulakukan." Gumamnya.

"kau benar-benar bodoh." Sahut sasuke. pemuda itu tersenyum mengejek, namun terlihat bersahabat. "tapi karena kebodohanmu itulah, kau telah membuktikan pada kami semua kalau kau memang bukan pengkhianat."

Sai menyeringai, "senang mendengarnya."

Chouji menepuk punggung Sai,. Pemuda berbadan gendut itu tersenyum senang. "selamat datang kembali, Sai." Ucapnya tulus.

"ya, gen—''

Shikamaru buru-buru membekap mulut Sai. "hei, kau lupa kalau kata itu terlarang bagi Chouji? Mau cari mati, hah?!"

Oh iya. Sai baru teringat hal itu. Chouji bisa menghajar siapapun yang menyebutnya gendut. Chouji menatap kedua temannya ini, tidak mengerti dengan tingkah laku aneh mereka. "ada apa, Shika? Kenapa kau menutup mulut Sai?" Tanya Chouji. Nadanya terdengar begitu polos.

Shikamaru terlihat panik. "ah, tidak... Sai hanya ingin muntah." Jawabnya, masih membekap mulut Sai.

"oh..." gumam Chouji. Pemuda itu kembali mengunyah_ snack_-nya.

"HMPH! HMHH!" _lepaskan aku, bodoh... _batin Sai. Pemuda itu menatap Shikamaru dengan tajam.

Shikamaru segera melepaskan tangannya. Pemuda itu terkekeh, "_gomen, gomen..._ rupanya orang sepertimu bisa marah juga, ya? Kukira kau tidak berperasaan."

"kau benar-benar brengsek, Nara." Ucap Sai tenang seraya memasang senyum palsunya.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengacak rambutnya. _Ck... kurasa dia akan kembali pada sifat aslinya... mendokusei~_

Sai menatap sekelompok gadis yang tengah mengobrol disudut ruangan. Tatapannya tertuju pada gadis berambut _Indigo_ yang tengah duduk disamping kekasihnya. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menatap Sasuke. "akhirnya kau bisa mendapatkannya, Sasuke." tukasnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku tidak akan melepaskannya meski dia memaksa."

"tentu saja, kau sangat mencintainya."

Sasuke mengamati Sai. Nampak rasa penasaran dari pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu. "darimana kau tahu aku ada disana saat itu?" tanyanya datar.

"aku tidak sengaja melihatmu. Lalu tiba-tiba kau terlihat marah. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Jadi aku mengikutimu."

Sasuke terkekeh. "kurasa sifatmu tidak berubah. Kau masih saja mengikutiku diam-diam. Seperti saat itu."

Sai ikut terkekeh. "itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Bagaimanapun kau yang menyelamatkanku dari tuan Danzo saat itu." Sai teringat pada masa lalunya. Bagaimana dia di didik dengan keras oleh ayah angkatnya yang seorang jenderal militer Rasisme Konoha, Danzo. Sejak kecil Sai dilatih menjadi pembunuh tanpa perasaan dan emosi oleh Danzo. Sampai dia bertemu dengan Sasuke tiga tahun lalu. saat itulah, Sai merasa diselamatkan. Ayah Sasuke, Fugaku membantu Konoha untuk memberantas Militer Rasisme itu, begitu pula Itachi yang saat itu masih duduk dibangku kuliah. Pertarungan seru antara kedua kelompok itu menelan banyak korban dari pihak lawan, termasuk Danzo. Fugaku berhasil menembaknya tepat didada pria licik itu."bagaimanapun kau bisa membunuhku saat itu." sahut Sai. Masih terkenang dengan jelas saat Sasuke mengalahkannya dalam pertarungan _one to one_. Kalau pemuda berambut raven itu mau, dia bisa membunuh Sai kapan saja. "kenapa kau tidak melakukannya?" lanjut pemuda berkulit pucat itu, sedikit penasaran.

Sasuke terlihat mempertimbangkan jawaban yang tepat untuk pertanyaan Sai. "kurasa aku tahu kau akan berguna suatu saat." Tukasnya.

Sai menyeringai kecil. Dia mengenal Sasuke Uchiha selama tiga tahun terakhir. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menangkap makna tersirat dari jawaban Sasuke. _cih. dia memang tidak bisa jujur, _batin Sai.

Neji menghela napas panjang. pemuda itu tersenyum lega melihat kefua pemuda bermata _Onyx_ itu kembali akrab. _Ini akan menjadi saat-saat yang menyenangkan..._

lol

_**TEMUI AKU DI CAFE DI DEKAT KONOHA'S STATUE SEKARANG. **_Kyuubi nyaris berteriak begitu membaca _email_ yang didapatnya dari Itachi. Pemuda berambut merah itu terheran-heran. _Kenapa dia mengajakku bertemu? Apa ada urusan denganku? Jangan-jangan Naruto berbuat ulah lagi? _pikir Kyuubi tidak-tidak. Wajar saa pemuda itu kebingungan. Padahal dia baru bertemu Itachi sekali. dan meski Itachi meminta nomornya, pemuda itu bahkan tidak pernah menguhubunginya selama ini. _kenapa baru sekarang? _Kyuubi teringat sesuatu. Saat itu Itachi menolong Naruto. _ini ganjil,_ Batinnya. Dari sekian banyak orang, kenapa malah dia yang menolong Naruto? bola mata _Ruby_-nya membulat. _Jangan-jangan... sebenarnya kakak Sasuke itu menyukai naruto?_ Kyuubi tersentak. Teringat di otaknya , pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu terlihat begitu khawatir saat Naruto terluka meski ekspresinya begitu dingin. Tak dapat dipungkiri kalau Kyuubi merasa sakit hati. _tentu saja. mana mungkin dia tetarik padaku? lagipula aku adalah orang yang baru sekali bertemu dengannya. Kurasa dia meminta nomorku untuk mendapatkan restuku atas hubungannya dengan Naruto..._ batin Kyuubi, pemuda itu mendadak melankolis. pemuda berambut merah itu mengacak-acak rambutnya. "AGHH~ BAGAIMANA INI?!" kemuda imut terlihat frustasi. _sepertinya aku harus datang..._ putusnya sedih. Dengan langkah gontai pemuda itu menuju tempat yang disampaikan Itachi.

_KONOHA'S STATUE_ adalah tempat favorit para wisatawan maupun masyarakat Konoha untuk bercengkrama sambil menikmati matahari terbenam yang indah. Gunung disana dipahat membentuk wajah para pemimpin mereka, lengkap dengan pemandangan indah. Selain itu, ketika malam tempat itu menjadi berhiaskan cahaya yang berkelap-kelip dari bintang yang dapat dilihat dengan jelas dari tempat ini.

Kyuubi menhela napas panjang, menyiapkan dirinya jika Itachi akan meminta restunya menjadi adik ipar... _eww. _Kyuubi tidak pernah membayangkan hal itu. kalau membayangkan Itachi menjadi pacarnya sih sering... pipi pemuda manis itu memerah. _aduh, apa sih yang kupikirkan...? dia kan menyukai adikku! Kau benar-benar sudah gila, Kyuu~!_ Rutuk Kyuubi pada dirinya sendiri. Pemuda itu memasuki cafe yang cukup ramai. Bemuda berambut merah itu sedikit kesulitan mencari sosok berambut hitam panjang yang seharusnya mencolok diantara keramaian karena tinggi badannya. _Aha! Itu dia!_ Batin pemuda itu senang ketika melihat sosok pria yang menjadi fantasinya selama seminggu terakhir ini. kyuubi melambaikan tangannya seraya berjalan ke arah Itachi.

Itachi menyeringai lebar. Mata _Onyx_-nya terus mengikuti setiap gerak gerik pemuda rubah itu.

"maaf membuatmu menunggu." Ucap Kyuubi gugup. Entah kenapa ketika mata Onyx itu menatap Ruby-nya, sesuatu mendesir didalam hatinya. Jantung Kyuubi berdebar-debar kencang. Pemuda imut itu menampik mati-matian perasaan yang muali membakarnya. _Ingat, Kyuu~! Dia itu milik adikmu! Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai kekasih saudaramu sendiri?!_

Itachi berdehem sejenak, "aku ingin kau..."

_Jangan katakan...! _"aku tahu kenapa kau memanggilku kesini." Kyuubi memotong ucapan Itachi. "yah, kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mendapatkan restuku. Aku sudah menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Naruto. meski itu agak aneh kalau kau menyukai si berisik itu. kukira kau lebih suka tipe tenang, mungkin? Seperti adikmu, atau..."

Sorot mata Itachi menajam. Kyuubi menelan ludah. _Apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah? _Pikirnya. _Kenapa... dia menatapku seperti ingin menerkamku?_ Kyuubi merasa tidak nyaman. Sorot mata _Onyx_ itu membuatnya tidak enak. _Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya lama-lama!_ "a-ano... Uchiha-_san..._ aku ingin ke toilet dulu!" seru Kyuubi, mencari-cari alasan yang pas untuk kabur. Belum sempat pemuda itu beranjak, Itachi sudah mencengkram tangannya. _Ruby_ Kyuubi terbelalak kaget. Cengkraman ditangannya terlalu kuat. "_ittai... _le-lepaskan aku Uchiha_-san..."_ mohonnya memelas seraya mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, _puppy eyes_.

"aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sampai kau mendengar penjelasanku."

_Penjelasan? Untuk apa?_ Batin Kyuubi tidak mengerti.

Tiba-tiba Itcahi menarik tangan pemuda itu, membuat Kyuubi mau tidak mau harus bersandar di dada bidang Itachi. Pipi Kyuubi pasti semerah tomat sekarang. belum lagi debaran jantungnya yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi. "Uchiha-san... tolong lepaskan aku!" pemuda itu berusaha sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri dari cengkraman si sulung Uchiha. Bersyukurlah karena Itachi memilih sudut _cafe _yang berada dipojok dan terhalangi oleh banyaknya tanaman hias disekitar mereka sehingga Kyuubi tidak perlu malu karena menjadi tontonan. **_CUP_**. Itachi mengecup bibir Kyuubi. mata _Ruby_ Kyuubi terbuka lebar Itachi terus mengecup bibirnya, lidahnya memaksa memasuki mulut Kyuubi. Kyuubi mencengkram bahu Itachi erat. Lidah panjang Itachi menjelajahi mulut Kyuubi, sesekali digigitnya lembut bibir bawah pemuda rubah itu.

"hmmphh..." nampaknya Kyuubi nyaris kehabisan napaS

Itachi menghentikan Ciumannya yang memabukkan. Pemuda Uchiha itu mengcengkram bahu Kyuubi erat-erat. Tatapn matanya begitu tajm, seakan bisa membaca pikiran. "jika kau mengira aku menyukai Naruto, kau salah besar. Orang yang kusukai adalah kau." Tukas Itachi.

Kyuubi mentup mulutnya, tidak percaya. "a-apa? Tapi... kita bahkan baru bertemu dua kali."

"aku sudah mencintaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu." Tegas pemuda berambut kelam itu. "dan aku menagih jawabanmu sekarang."

Kyuubi terlihat kebingungan. Mata _Ruby_-nya mencari kebenaran yang mungkin terselip dibalik mata _Onyx_ Itachi. Perlahan pemuda rubah itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bagus." tukas Itachi seraya memeluk pemuda manis itu. "mulai hari ini dan selamanya, kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku." Bisiknya. Itachi menyeringai iblis. entah sedang dipikirkannya saat ini. sepertinya malam ini dan seterusnya Kyuubi tidak akan bisa tidur dengan nyenyak.

lol

"kau terlambat."

Suara bariton Pein menggema diseluruh penjuru gua. Ya, markas Akatsuki memang berada didalam gua. Meski begitu, markas itu rapi dan lengkap dengan perabotan-perabotan modern. Tentu saja Pein memfasilitasi markasnya dengan barang-barang mewah. Daripada disebut gua, mungkin lebih pantas disebut hotel bintang lima yang unik.

Sasuke menyeringai tajam, "aku menjemput pacarku." Pemuda itu melirik Hinata yang ada disampingnya.

Gadis Hyuuga itu tersenyum malu-malu. Sesekali mata Lavendernya mencuri-curi pandang kepada kekasihnya.

Pein tersenyum puas. "ah, sepertinya kita belum berkenalan, nona." Pein mengulurkan tangannya. "namaku Pein. Kau?"

Hianta hendak menjabat uluran tangan Pein, namun dengan cepat Sasuke mencengkram tangannya.

Sasuke tersenyum sadis, "maaf, _senpai_. Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata disentuh oleh lelaki manapun kecuali aku."

Pein terkekeh, "sudah kuduga melakukan hal ini. bahkan pada seniormu sendiri. sayang sekali gadis ini harus menerima semua sifat burukmu. Ya kan, nona..."

"Hyuuga Hinata." Sahut gadis berambut _Indigo_ itu lembut. Sepertinya dia agak setuju dengan pemikiran Pein tentang Sasuke.

Sasuke melayangkn _death-glare _andalannya pada Pein dan Hinata. Keduanya hanya terkikik kecil melihat reaksi sang pemuda Uchiha itu.

"ternyata kau adik Neji, ya? Wajah kalian memang mirip." Komentar Hidan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul entah dari mana (?). pria berambut putih itu menunjuk-nunjuk Neji dengan tidak sopannya.

Neji hanya bersikap_ Cool_ meskipun dia ingin menghajar Hidan saat ini juga.

"y-ya... _Nii-san_ adalah sepupuku..."

"sudahlah, ayo masuk." seru Konan yag mulai jenuh berdiri lama-lama. anggota **_DR_** dan pasangan-pasangan mereka (bagi yang punya... XD) segera menuju ruangan yang ditunjukkan oleh Konan.

Terdengar dentuman musik dari ruangan itu. lampu warna-warni menghiasi dinding-dinding gua yang kusam, terganti dengan suasana gemerlap. Sebuah meja besar dipojok ruangan terisi dengan berbagai makanan dan minuman yang menggoda selera. Belum lagi gadis-gadis striptis yang tengah meliuk erotis di tiang _stripe_. Tak jarang dari mereka melirik liar kepada Sasuke. hinata yang menyadari tatapn gadis-gadis itu sedikit khawatir. "s-sasuke... m-mereka memperhatikanmu..." Bisik Hinata, nyaris tak terdengar.

"biar saja. kau lebih cantik dan seksi dari mereka." Sahut Sasuke.

Hinata tercengang. Bagamana bisa Sasuke menganggapnya lebih cantik dan... apa tadi? SEKSI?

Sasuke menyeringai, "tentu saja... apalagi saat kau mendesahkan namaku... kau membuatku ingin memakanmu sekarang." ucap Sasuke menggoda.

Hinata _blushing_. "j-jangan menggodaku." Tukas gadis itu gugup.

"oh iya, _senpai_." Suara Kiba terdengar ditengah bisingan musik. "kenapa disini ramai sekali? dan kenapa _senpai _mengundang kami dan kekasih kami?" tanyanya penasaran.

"LHO? Kalian nggak tahu, un?" ucap Deidara.

Lee menggeleng dengan polosnya seraya mengedipkan mata bulatnya dengan cepat. "memangnya ada apa, _senpai_? Ada penyerangan mendadak? bom? Atau... ada orang yang mengincar pacar mereka?" Lee menunjuk anggota _**DR**_ yang lain juga dengan kekasih-kekasih mereka.

Deidara menggeleng, "hari ini Ketua ulang tahun, un..."

"WHAT?!" Seru Kiba, Lee dan Naruto serempak.

"_baka_." Komentar Zetsu pedas.

Ketiga orang itu nyengir lebar-lebar.

Sai menatap pria berambut _Orange _dengan wajah penuh _pierching_. "_Pein-senpai_, bagaimana dengan Sakura?" ucap pemuda berkulit pucat itu datar.

Nampaknya semua orang menunggu jawaban Pein, bahkan Temari, Ino, Hinata, Tenten dan Matsuri juga curi-curi dengar tentang kabar mantan temannya itu.

Pein tersenyum kecil, namun terkesan begitu dingin dan sadis. "aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Kakuzu."

Tatapan mereka beralih pada pria bercadar bermata _Green_ itu. kakuzu terlihat tidak seang menjadi pusat perhatian. "gadis itu? kujual ke Amegakure. Tidak kusangka harga jualnya sangat tinggi." Jawab Kakuzu.

Kelima gadis itu terlihat berempati atas nasip mantan temannya. Bagaimanapun, Sakura pernah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Namun mereka tahu, Sakura mendapatkan kehancuran karena perbuatannya sendiri.

"YOO~ NARU-_CHAN_...!"

Mendadak punggung Naruto meremang mendengar teriakan penuh semangat itu. ini sih sudah pasti... "Bee." Naruto meneguk ludah.

"lho? Kalian juga disini?" seru Darui.

"hai." Sapa Shikamaru malas.

"wah... kalau begini sih aku makin semangat...!" seru Chojuro, _kouhai _dari _**BS**_.

Lee menunjuk wajah pemuda tampan berambut putih yang tengah menyeringai padanya. "KAU...!" Teriaknya penuh semangat.

_Ck... orang konyol ini lagi..._ batin Kimimaro.

"AYO KITA LANJUTKAN PERTANDINGAN KARATE KEMARIN! AKU TIDAK MAU MENERIMA ALASAN SEPERTI ITU...!" Tantang Lee.

_BUAGHH! _Konan memukul kepala Lee sekeras-kerasnya. "tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menghancurkan pesta Pein." Ucap Konan sadis.

Lee gemetar. "ampun, _senpai_..." serunya seraya sujud pada perempuan yang mengenakan korsase kertas dirambutnya itu.

"KYAA~! SUDAH KUBILANG JANGAN SENTUH AKU, IKAN!" pekik Suigetsu keras-keras seraya berlari menghindari pria berwajah seram yang sejak tadi terus mengejarnya. Kulit putihnya penuh dengan bercak-bercak merah.

"Sui-_chan...! _kita belum main ronde kedua, lho~" seru Kisame seraya memamerkan gigi-gigi tajamnya.

"TIDAKK!"

Para tamu _Sweatdrop_ melihat adegan kejar-kejaran itu, tak terkecuali _**DR**__, __**BS **_dan _Akatsuki_. _Astaga... ternyata Kisame senpai memang mengerikan..._ batin Kiba.

"oke...! sekarang waktunya berdansa, hadirin." Seru Tobi, selaku pembawa acara. "kita sambut permainan DJ dari Hidan-_senpai._..!"

_**PLOK, PLOK, PLOK!**_ Suara tepuk tangan memeriahkan suasana pesta. Perlahan jari-jari Hidan memutar piringan Hitam. Terdengar alunan lahu _slow_. Sai mengulurkan tangannya pada Ino. Ino menerima uluran tangannya dengan senang hati. keduanya menari seiring dengan irama lagu yang dimainkan. Neji menyusul Sai. Pemuda berambut panjang itu memeluk Tenten dengan penuh cinta.

"kau tidak ingin menari?" tanya Gaara. Pemuda itu duduk disamping Matsuri.

Matsuri menggeleng. "aku tidak begitu bisa menari. Gaara-_kun _ juga, kan?" gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Gaara. "begini saja sudah cukup. Anggap saja aku sedang menari bersamamu. Gaara dan Matsuri saling tersenyum satu sama lain. keduanya mengerti, tak ada gunanya melakukan sesuatu yang tidak mereka suka. Gara mencium puncak kepala Matsuri.

Temari menunjuk adiknya yang tengah memadu kasih dengan Matsuri. "lihatlah, Shika. Mereka romantis sekali, ya?"

_**CUP**_. Tiba-tiba Shikamaru mengecup bibir Temari. Singkat, namun cukup mengena. Pipi Temari memerah. "kau! Apa yang kau lakukan...?" tanya gadis berkuncir empat itu gugup.

Shikamaru menyeringai nakal, "tentu saja melakukan hal romantis denganmu, Sayang." Tangan Shika menggenggam tangan Temari lembut.

"_NEE-CHAN_! APA YANG _NEE-CHAN_ LAKUKAN DENGAN NANAS MESUM INI, HAH?!" Seru Kankurou. Rupanya pemuda berambut coklat muda itu mengikuti Temari diam-diam.

Diam-diam seseorang tengah mengamati kakak laki-laki Gaara itu. Sasori tersenyum kecil. _ Manis juga_, pikirnya.

"_Danna-un_! Kenapa _danna_ sejak tadi melirik pemuda itu? _danna _mau berpaling dariku, un?" Deidara hampir menangis.

Sasori mengecup pipi Deidara, menenangkan pemuda berambut pirang itu. "tentu saja tidak, sayang." _Tapi... sedikit berpaling tidak apa-apa, kan?_ Diam-diam Sasori memikirkan cara untuk mendekati Kankurou dan menduakan Deidara.

Pein berdansa dengan Konan. Gerakan keduanya lebih santai dari gerakan Sai dan Ino yang lihai, namun keduanya terlihat saling menikmati. Chouji tengah mengobrol asyik dengan Karui, gadis tomboy berkulit gelap dari _**BS**_. Lee juga mulai mendekati adik dari Kidomaru, yaitu Tayuya. Kimimaro tengah mencium bibir seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang, rupanya Shion yang dulu sempat 'dimainkan' oleh Sasuke dan Naruto. gadis itu tersenyum cerah.

Itachi menggandeng tanagn Kyuubi erat. "bagaimana?" tanyanya datar.

"sangat meriah. Aku suka." Seru Kyuubi senang.

Itachi menyeringai tajam. Perlahan tangannya menyusupi rambut merah kekasih barunya itu. "jadi..." Itachi meraba pantat Kyuubi, "kau lebih suka pestanya daripada aku?"

Kyuubi menelan ludah keras-keras. _Tidak... jangan lagi. sekarang saja anusku masih sakit karena kemarin melakukan lima ronde..._ batin Kyuubi panik. Namun, Uchiha memang tidak bisa dibantah. Perlahan Itachi membopong Kyuubi dan meninggalkan ruang pesta. "Aku akan menjinakkanmu, rubah kecilku."

"HUWAA~"

Sementara itu, Hinata dan Sasuke duduk di sofa yang empuk. "pestanya ramai, ya?" ucap Sasuke. pemuda itu tahu kalau Hinata tidak begitu menyukai pesta.

"t-tidak apa. Begini juga bagus, kan? Tidak ada y-yang memperhatikan kita..."

Sasuke menyunggingkan _Devil smirk_-nya, "kau bermaksud menggodaku, nona Hyuuga? Atau aku bisa memanggilmu nona Uchiha?" godanya sensual.

"a-apa?!" Hinata terkejut.

Sasuke langsung mengecup bibir ranum Hinata dengan mantap. Gadis itu membalas ciuman Sasuke dengan lembut. Lidah sasuke sudah berpagut dengan lidah Hinata.

"hmmpph... mhgmm..." erang hinata erotis. Napas gadis itu tersengal-sengal.

Decakan demi decakan terus terdengar. Perlahan tangan Sasuke meraba dada Hinata dan menekannya pelan. Hinata menggigit bibir Sasuke keras, membuat Sasuke terpaksa melepaskan ciumannya. "Hianat, kau mulai liar." Komentar sang bungsu Uchiha seraya mengelap bibirnya yang beerdarah.

Hinata terlihat panik. Ternyata gigitannya terlalu keras. "a-Sasuke..._ go-gomen..." _tukas gadis itu. Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke menyerngai. "bagus. setidaknya kau mulai terbiasa dengan ini." bisiknya tepat ditelinga Hinata. "ayo kita lanjutkan lagi."

Hinata Tercengang. "A-APA?!"

lol

naruto memandang sedih kepada teman-temannya satu persatu. "YAH... SEMUANYA SUDAH PUNYA PASANGAN...! KENAPA AKU TIDAK?!" pekiknya frustasi. pemuda itu mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya, kesal. Tiba-tiba ada hawa aneh disekitarnya. Punggung Naruto meremang._ Ada yang tidak beres..._ pikirnya.

"BAGAIMANA DENGANKU SAJA, NARU-_CHAN_?!"

Firasat Naruto terbukti. Pemuda itu menatap Killer Bee. Bee menatapnya dengan penuh nafsu. Naruto meneguk ludah. Dia tidak akan bisa kabur lagi sekarang. Bee tersenyum lebar. Tangannya mulai menggesek selangkangan Naruto.

_**BUAGH! **_Naruto menendang tubuh Bee kuat-kuat. "KABUR~!" teriak si pirng itu seraya berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Bee.

"TUNGGU AKU, NARU-_CHAN_~!" Killer Bee mengejar naruto.

"_I'M STRAIGHT_, BEE!" Teriak Naruto sekeras-kerasnya. Suaranya membahana diseluruh penjuru ruangan. Di akhir yang bahagia ini, sepertinya hanya Naruto dan Suigetsu yang tidak akan bisa hidup tenang.

**~FIN~**

**1) kihon: teknik dasar**

**2) bunkai: aplikasi jurus**

**3) jiyu kumite: kumite/perlawanan bebas**

**4) goshijutsu kumite: karate dalam bela diri. hanya dibolehkan untuk karateka tingkat atas**

**5) osisinobu: pantang menyerah (dalam karate)**

**Hahaha... akhirnya kelar juga. HOSH~ (-_-). Kurang memuaskan yah...author sendiri kurang puas sama haslnya. Inilah kesulitan Author, susah bikin ending~ (hmm...) ada yang bisa bantu author? Buat reader, baik silent reader maupun reader yang review, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya telah membaca fic ini...! tapi kayaknya author mau break nulis dulu sampai UN selesai... coz author mau ujian sih... nggak lama, koq. Paling pertengahan juga dah kelar... buat reader yang review, terimakasih yang besar atas dukungan dan masukannya... hiks, hiks (tangis haru~*). Pokoknya, terima kasih, minna-san~**


End file.
